Once More
by crazyfreakazoid
Summary: In the course of the Winter War, Rangiku saves Toshiro's life, only to lose her own in the process. Gin is pardoned and reinstated, but how will he cope with her death? When he meets someone new, is he finally getting over her?
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfiction so please go easy on me!!! ."

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach!!

* * *

**Prologue**

The barren landscape bore no sign of life. The ground was cracked and dry, with the sun shining mercilessly in the sky. Its harsh rays shone with intensity, evaporating whatever moisture there was.

A young girl, half-dead, was lying on the ground. She had short strawberry blond hair and was wearing a dirty and torn yukata that was barely covering her already developing body. The girl closed her eyes to block out the light glaring into her eyes and waited for death to take her.

All of a sudden, a shadow fell across her and she opened her corn blue eyes and saw a dried persimmon a few inches from her face.

"Eat up," she heard. "If you can collapse due to hunger… you must have spiritual power."

She looked up and saw that the voice belonged to a boy with silver hair that was glinting brightly in the sun. His lips were upturned into a friendly smile and his eyes were strangely shut.

"You to…" the girl weakly replied.

"Yup. Me too. Ichimaru Gin." The boy said. "Nice ta meet ya."

"…Gin," the girl thought aloud. "That's a strange name…"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter One**

The fighting was intense, with casualties on both sides. The Shinigami and Vizards were fighting hand in hand against the Arrancar. Mini battles were taking place all over the fake Karakura town. Yet the most important battle, the one that would decide the fate of the entire world, was the one against the man who wanted to be god. The man called Aizen Sousuke.

Kurosaki Ichigo was watching from the sidelines in the air, awaiting his one chance to strike Aizen down while the Captains and Vizards worked together to distract Aizen for Ichigo to do his job. The orange-headed teen stared in frustration as the battle progressed, for Aizen appeared invincible and managed to fend off all his attackers even though the Shinigami and Vizards all fought relentlessly.

Aizen's trusted fukutaicho and right-hand man, Ichimaru Gin, watched from the top of a nearby building and smiled his creepy smile as he watched the futile efforts of the chibi taicho, Hitsugaya Toushiro, in his bankai trying to kill Aizen.

Aizen, had provoked him by mentioning Hitsugaya's childhood friend Hinamori Momo, had tricked Hitsugaya into bankai. Now the chibi taichou's time was limited, as his bankai was not fully formed and there was a limit to how long he could stay in bankai.

'_Easy pickings,'_ thought Gin as the sunlight glinted off his sliver hair. Soon, Aizen would be sitting on the throne of god and Gin would be beside him. _'That way, if Aizen wins I can save you, Rangiku.'_ He frowned at the thought of his childhood friend whom he had saved from death. "Please be safe, Rangiku..."

The amount of opponents that Aizen faced was decreasing. With Komamura out of the picture and the fact that his opponents were already injured before he fought them, everything played to Aizen's advantage. _'I will be god!'_ Aizen smiled triumphantly to himself. Hitsugaya sent an ice dragon at him, which Aizen dodged by shunpo-ing to the ground. His opponents immediately followed and Aizen sent a kido blast.

Distracted momentarily, Aizen's guard lowered for a second and it allowed someone to slash his arm. It was a minor injury, yet Aizen was pissed. He turned around to see Hitsugaya wielding Hyorinmaru.

"I told you that I would get you, you bastard!" spat Hitsugaya. Upon seeing Aizen hurt, his other opponents were encouraged and began to attack Aizen with renewed vigor. Both Love and Shinji managed to get in a hit, and Aizen frowned. _'This is bad. At this rate, more reinforcements may come and even I can't fight that many by myself. I'll have to end this now.'_

Aizen increased his spiritual pressure and drove his zanpakuto, Kyoka Suigetsu, into the ground. This caused the ground to rumble and shake violently. Everyone fell and was suck to the ground.

"What did you do, Aizen!" screamed Shinji as he tried to no avail to get up. It was as if someone had super-glued him to the ground and was he imagining it? His energy was draining away.

"Fools," said Aizen. "Subdued by such a simple attack. And you hoped to defeat me?" He sneered. "Forget about getting up. Even if you manage to, you won't have any energy left. In fact, I must thank you for donating your energy to me to aid me in my conquest of Soul Society."

"Bastard!!!" Shouted Ichigo as he dashed through the air towards Aizen from behind. "Getsuga tenshou!!"

At the command, a blast of dense reiatsu left Zangetsu, Ichigo's zanpakuto, and flew towards Aizen. However, Aizen deflected it with Kyoka Suigetsu. Ichigo swung Zangetsu and Aizen blocked with Kyoka Suigetsu.

"Ryoka boy. You're still around? I thought you were seriously injured, from the way you kept hiding behind your friends and using them as a shield. You'll never defeat me, boy. Give up and join me. I could use someone like you when I'm ruling the whole world."

"Never!" shouted Ichigo and he stepped away. "Hiyaa!!" Ichigo jumped above Aizen and swung Zangetsu downwards. "It's over my dead body if I joined you Aizen! You tried to have Rukia killed."

"You're still a thousand years too early to fight me boy! You've left yourself unguarded." said Aizen as Kyoka Suigetsu met Zangetsu in mid air. Aizen kicked Ichigo in the stomach and Ichigo flew through the air and crashed through several buildings nearby.

"Now, what shall we do?" Aizen asked those lying on the ground. They were too weak to reply. "I know. I shall kill you all. Be honored that I am killing you personally." Aizen remarked. "Hmm… Who shall I kill first?" Aizen asked himself as his eyes traveled over his helpless victims. His eyes stopped on the juu-bantai taicho, Hitsugaya Toushiro. "Ah, I've found him."

"Damn you!" Hitsugaya said as he valiantly tried to stand. However, he was too badly injured and with his energy being drained, all Aizen had to do was to flick a finger at Hitsugaya's forehead for him to fall. Aizen then swaggered in front of Hitsugaya.

"Farewell, Hitsugaya-kun," Aizen smiled as he pointed Kyoka Suigetsu at Hitsugaya. "You provided a nice warm-up for me."

Hitsugaya said nothing but stared at the tip of Aizen's blade.

_'Shit' _thought Hitsugaya. _'There's no way out now…'_

* * *

Author's note: Oh well, I'm stopping here for now. Stay tuned to find out what happens to Hitsugaya!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Two**

"Stay still and die, Hitsugaya-kun." Aizen mocked. Aizen raised Kyoka Suigetsu, getting ready to stab Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya closed his eyes and waited for death, all the while thinking, _'Kurosaki, hurry up and recover quickly! Use my death to strike him down when he is distracted!'_

Aizen raised his zanpakuto and lunged. There was the splatter of warm blood on Hitsugaya's face. _'Strange, why don't I feel any pain?'_ he thought. Hitsugaya opened his eyes to investigate and gasped in shock.

His loyal fukutaicho, Matsumoto Rangiku, was standing in front of him. She had shunpo-ed in front of him just before Aizen struck and she had shielded him when Kyoka Suigetsu lunged. Hitsugaya realized with growing horror that the blood splattered all over his clothes was not his but his fukutaicho's, and that she had been run through by Kyoka Suigetsu.

"MATSUMOTO!!!" screamed Hitsugaya. Rangiku flashed a weak smile at Hitsugaya before closing her eyes in pain.

Far away, a white robed figure stood still and watched, his customary smile gone.

All the others were staring in shock, even Aizen himself. "Well, that was certainly a surprise." He said calmly. "But you're all still going to die." He narrowed his eyes and continued. Aizen pulled his zanpakuto out of Rangiku and she coughed and fell onto her knees.

Blood gushed out from the wound and Hitsugaya scrambled forward and tried to stem the blood flow with his fingers. Shinji threw Hitsugaya his jacket, which Hitsugaya pressed onto the wound. The jacket turned red with blood almost instantly. "Hang on, Matsumoto!" he frantically said. "I'll heal you!" The Shinigami Academy had taught the students at least some basic healing kido.

Seconds, which seemed more like hours to Hitsugaya, passed as Hitsugaya frowned in concentration as finally gathered enough energy. His hands glowed and he began the spell to close up Rangiku's wound. However, before he was even halfway done, he felt his energy level plummet and his concentration broke. A foot connected with Hitsugaya's side and Hitsugaya flew through the air and landed on his side several feet from Rangiku.

He coughed out some blood and looked up to see Aizen saying, "Now, I can't have you healing someone so that I have one more person to fight. However, I shall show you mercy and allow you some time with your fukutaicho until she dies, she's not going to last very long." Aizen turned his back and walked towards Love. "I think I'll torment you instead. Your hair always did get on my nerves."

"Damn you Aizen!" Hitsugaya shouted. He grabbed Hyorinmaru and was about to chant the shikai command when he heard a faint and weak voice saying, "Unare, Haineko!"

Ash flew around Aizen can slashed his right eye. Hitsugaya looked over at his fukutaicho who smiled weakly and said, "Taicho, look at the mess you got into without me to watch your back."

"Matsumoto…" Hitsugaya smiled. "Good job. And at least your wound is not bleeding so much now."

"You bitch!!!" Aizen screamed in pain as he held a hand to his eye, which was blood was streaming from. He changed direction and strode back towards Rangiku. "How dare you attack me!" Aizen raised Kyoka Suigetsu and made to slash Rangiku.

Rangiku saw it coming but was too weak to dodge the blow that would surely bring death. She cringed and closed her eyes. Hitsugaya was still weak and he couldn't do anything, and the others were too far to help.

* * *

Author's note: Thank heavens for Matsumoto! She certainly is a good fukutaichou, isn't she? But then, instead of Hitsugaya, it's her now. Oh dear, someone always seems to be dying at the end of the chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Three**

Kyoka Suigetsu was about to start on its downward swing when a pale hand suddenly grabbed Aizen's sword hand; stopping Kyoka Suigetsu from killing Rangiku. Aizen turned around in annoyance and saw that it was Gin, holding his hand with a firm grip; his ever-present smile was strangely absent and replaced with a frown that rarely graced Gin's features.

"What are you doing Gin?" demanded Aizen angrily. "Get your hands off me! Those worms which interfere with my divine plans must die!!!"

A few feet away, Rangiku stared at the face of the traitor that she loved dearly and was not able to forget. _'He saved me… Why?'_ she thought. "Gin…" her voice trailed off and she fainted from a lack of blood.

"Matsumoto!!!" Hitsugaya yelled in concern when he saw that Rangiku had fainted. Aizen's spell had broken now that Aizen was occupied and forgot to cast it again. Hitsugaya could finally move and he could feel his powers returning. Glancing at the others, he saw that the same thing was occurring with them too. Despite his injuries, the young taichou gritted his teeth against the pain and began crawling over towards his hurt fukutaichou on his knees.

A worried look appeared on Gin's face, but years of practice allowed him to hide his fear for Rangiku and he kept his composure. He controlled his urge to run over to her to see if she was alright and instead fixed a smile on his face. He turned his attention back to Aizen.

Gin said nothing in reply to Aizen's query, but smiled instead. "Aizen taichou, I told ya ta leave Rangiku ta me and ta not touch her unless it was totally necessary, didn't I?"

He continued, "Ya knew she was in front of chibi taichou here but ya still stabbed her." Aizen said nothing but shrugged. "She was in my way, and I was lazy to move."

Gin glowered upon hearing Aizen's comment. "Naughty Aizen taichou. I suppose I'll have ta punish ya, don't I?" Gin said in a voice filled with menace and he opened the slits that were his eyes to reveal terrifying crimson orbs.

"Chibi taichou," Gin said, addressing Hitsugaya while his eyes never left Aizen, "Can you get her to Unohana?"

Hitsugaya grunted and for a moment, he glowed briefly with a bluish-white light as he healed himself. Not wasting any time, he swiftly picked up Hyorinmaru and sheathed it. He then gently picked Rangiku up and carried her in his arms.

"Be careful Ichimaru," Hitsugaya said. "She'll be waiting." A flash-step later and he was gone.

"You guys had better get some where further too, it's not going to be nice." Gin said to the others on the ground. They nodded and shunpo-ed away.

"Now it's just you and me, Aizen taichou," Gin said, dropping his smile.

* * *

Author's note: Oh well, looks like no one's dying. Poor Aizen, he simply can't seem to be able to kill someone can he?

I used red eyes for Gin like in the anime instead for blue like in the manga cuz seriously, red irises are creepier than blue right? (Unless you rubbed your eye too much and it gets irritated, in that case it's just plain itchy and painful)

Next chapter it's Aizen versus Gin! Or is it???


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Four**

"Tell me, why did ya attack Ran-chan?" Gin questioned Aizen, a menacing expression on his face.

Aizen said nothing but stared at Gin's eyes, the crimson irises both mesmerizing and terrifying at the same time. Never would he have guessed that Gin would give up his all-powerful position as the right-hand of God just for some wench. Such a pity. He was going to reward Gin very well too if the war ended in their favor.

Aizen shook his head and sighed. "I guess I'll have to deal with Matsumoto Rangiku after I get rid of you here, if you continue to oppose me Gin. I had no idea she could inspire you to betray me. She was always such a useless fukutaichou, skipping work and slacking around all day."

Aizen's hand stroked his cheek as he pondered the possibilities. "Makes one wonder why Hitsugaya didn't get rid of her, doesn't it?" Aizen leered.

Gin stared stolidly at Aizen, not betraying his thoughts, however there was a visible clenching of his hands. Aizen trusted in his own understanding of Gin, and thought that he knew Gin very well. Self-assured that Gin would not attack him, Aizen neglected to watch Gin as he stared off into the distance, hearing the sounds of battle.

"That is the sound of victory, Gin. Our victory. Come back to me and I promise you that you can have whoever you want after those that oppose me are all decimated." Aizen persuaded.

"What is the use of opposing me over one scandalous whore? People will be tripping over their feet to please you, and you'll have supreme power. You'll be at the top like what you desire. That's what prompted you to join me, I know." Aizen smiled knowingly. "Just let the bitch die, you can always get another."

Gin's eyes widened as he heard Aizen's comment, before narrowing in resolve. Aizen was going down for insulting Rangiku. "Ikorose, Shinso!" shouted Gin.

Aizen was caught unawares and Shinso slashed at the exact same spot Hitsugaya had before. "Damn!" Aizen swore as he turned back to glare at Gin with his brown eyes, feeling super pissed.

When Aizen turned back, his glare faltered as he saw Gin. He was caught up in staring into Gin's eyes again.

All of a sudden, Aizen realized something very important as he stared at Gin's eyes. He had first chosen Gin as his follower because he had seen in Gin the ability to kill without question and there was a lust for power in him. However, Aizen had not seen this. Aizen realized too late that these were the eyes of a killer, a madman, who would do anything for one Matsumoto Rangiku.

Which meant that Aizen had done something wrong. Something very, very wrong. He had stabbed Matsumoto Rangiku. _'Crap.' _thought Aizen. _'However,_' Aizen reasoned with himself, _'Perhaps Gin was just acting? How can he just turn his back on me? Besides, there's no future for him if he goes back. He only has one route. To follow me.'_ He persuaded himself. _'Yes, that must be it.'_

Assured, Aizen smiled.

"BANKAI!!!" Gin suddenly shouted.

* * *

Author's note: OMG, Gin's bankai!!!! Hmm... Wonder what it is...


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note: Ohmigosh, I apologize for the extremely late update… I'm very very very very (times infinity) sorry!!! My father locked up the Internet modem so I was living like a hermit for the past few days… Horrible!!

Anyway, less talk and on to the story!

* * *

**Chapter Five**

"BANKAI!!!" Gin shouted.

Aizen tensed and shunpo-ed away from Gin immediately, appearing a few feet away in a defensive stance. Nothing happened. Aizen scanned the area in confusion, but no attack appeared.

'_What the hell's going on?!_' thought Aizen as he looked at Gin. Gin was standing in a relaxed pose, although he was not smiling. There was no sign of Gin's bankai, or any other kind of attack.

Aizen was confused, but he didn't let it show. He decided to trust the judgment he made earlier about Gin not betraying him and said, "You don't really mean to kill me, do you Gin? After all, I'm your taichou, aren't I?"

"Your passport to greatness as well," Aizen added on an afterthought and he relaxed and lowered his guard while walking towards Gin with his arms outstretched in a gesture of peace. However, Aizen's eyes stayed on Gin's sword so that if Gin drew Shinso and attacked again, Aizen could escape in time.

Gin suddenly grinned and said, "Now, now, Aizen taichou. What makes you think that?"

Aizen's arms dropped to his sides as he contemplated Gin's comment. _'What is Gin…… … !!!!!!!!!'_

Aizen's train of thought was interrupted as he felt pain blossom all over his body. He dropped to his knees and saw that he was covered in blood. There were wounds all over his body with one sword sticking out from his chest.

Aizen's eyes traveled up the sword, up the hand wielding it, to meet the gaze of Kurosaki Ichigo wearing his hollow mask in bankai mode. "What???" He gurgled out. "Weren't you supposed to be still lying around in some building heavily injured after I blasted you?"

Gin then stepped into Aizen's line of sight. Aizen then understood. It was Gin who had healed the Ryoka boy. _'So not my day…' _thought Aizen tiredly.

"Aizen taichou," Gin drawled, turning Aizen's attention back to him. "Bankai was actually a code that me and Strawberry-kun here and I agreed on for 'Attack'. You were tricked!" Gin delivered sarcastically.

Aizen felt a surge of anger overcome his tiredness. He was royally pissed.

'_No, this is not possible. I am meant to be the ruler of this place, I am meant to be God!!! How dare __**HE**__ betray me!!!__'_ Aizen cried in denial in his mind. _'I…cannot… die!!!'_ thought Aizen as he felt his breath become shallower and more labored. He was going to die. Soon. _'Crap,_' thought Aizen. His eyes roamed and rested on the one who had caused all this.

"ICHIMARU GIN!!!!!!" screamed Aizen with his last dying breath ad he fell.

* * *

Ichigo and Gin watched emotionlessly as Aizen died. _'Farewell Aizen. I hope ya manage ta find peace. The dream of a madman can be rather hard ta fulfill, so don't take it too harshly cuz ya died.'_ Gin thought.

"What now?" Ichigo asked Gin as he pulled Zangetsu out of Aizen's corpse.

"Eh?" Gin turned to face Ichigo. "Ya wait fer da Sou-Taichou ta come," Gin replied. "Besides, I don't think ya have ta wait alone." He continued, gesturing around them.

Sure enough, there were many people coming towards them, probably to congratulate them for their victory against Aizen.

"Alone? Eh, that means… But where are you going?" Ichigo shouted in confusion after Gin. "Don't leave me by myself to deal with these people… Hey!" He shouted as Gin shunpo-ed off.

"I gotta go somewhere!" Gin shouted over his shoulder. _'Are you alright Rangiku?'_ he thought grimly.

* * *

Author's note: Poor Aizen. He's having such an un-godlike day. Perhaps he should have checked the horoscope and the feng-shui positions favorable to him for the day before he attacked…

Hahas, I dare not attempt to write out bankai... I suck at writing fighting scenes... So sorry to those who were eagerly awaiting something spectacular! ."

Hmm… Wonder what's going to happen to Gin and Rangiku now that Aizen's dead… Don't you?

Sorry for the late update!!!!!!! Next chapter won't take as long, I promise!!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Six**

**Ten years later**

Ten years.

Ten years since the Winter War ended.

Ten years since one traitor turned against his group and helped the Shinigami.

Ten years since the blow that ended the Winter War was struck.

Ten years since Aizen died, on this very date.

Ten years since the traitor Ichimaru Gin was reinstated to his old position as the Taichou of the Third Division.

Everyone who was involved in the War came together to celebrate on this day, the exiled Vizards and Shinigami alike, old quarrels forgotten as they all remembered the day where they had joined forces to defeat the greatest threat they had ever faced.

On this special day, Ichimaru Gin would always visit Matsumoto Rangiku and spend the entire day with her, just reminiscing the events of the past.

Gin stepped out of the Third's barracks with two bottles of sake in his hand and started shunpo-ing.

* * *

"Izuru fukutaichou, isn't that Ichimaru taichou?" inquired the third seat as he gazed out of the office window. Kira walked over and glanced outside.

"Yes, it is. Ichimaru taichou is just taking today off as usual. Now go back to work." Kira reprimanded the third seat sternly.

"But Izuru fukutaichou, why does Ichimaru taichou always take this day off? Since I've been here for the past nine years he's always off somewhere on this day." The third seat whined. "There's already lots of paperwork that needs to be completed and he still…"

"Mind your own business!" Kira cut in and scolded. "It has nothing to do with you what Ichimaru taichou does in his free time," Kira's voice dropped to a menacing whisper. "And I'll have you know that I do not take kindly of people speaking badly of Ichimaru taichou." Kira finished this with a death glare that scared the wits out of the third seat.

"Hai……" the third seat stuttered out and immediately hid himself behind a stack of paperwork.

Kira diverted his attention from the third seat so as to give him some space and instead stared in concern at the spot where he had last seen Gin. "Ichimaru taichou…"

* * *

Gin shunpo-ed until he reached a small clearing filled with beautiful chrysanthemums growing everywhere. And there in the middle of the clearing, was the person he came to meet, with her back facing him. Rangiku. Like always, she was there and patiently waiting for him.

Gin took one hesitant step forward and another. His pace became faster with each step and soon he reached the middle of the clearing.

* * *

"Rangiku…" Gin said softly.

He reached out a hand.

And placed it on Matsumoto Rangiku's gravestone.

* * *

It was also ten years since Matsumoto Rangiku had died.

* * *

Author's note: OMG, Rangiku died?!! What the hell happened??!! Find out more in the next chapter!

Next chapter out soon! (I hope…) I apologise for the short chapter!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Seven**

"How are ya?" Gin asked gently. "Life's been good ta me so far, ya know? So wherever ya are now, ya don't have ta worry about me."

Gin opened the two bottles of sake and placed one in front of Rangiku's gravestone while he drank from the other. "Just like old times, ain't it?" He sat down on the grass beside her.

"Just me and yer, enjoying ourselves…" His voice trailed off as his eyes misted and he remembered happy days long past. He swiped at his eyes with his sleeve and forced out a bright tone.

"Oh yes, chibi taichou ain't that chibi anymore, looks like I'll have ta call him Shiro-chan instead, ne?" Gin said animatedly. She must be most worried about her taichou. "He looks the same, but he hit a sudden growth spurt and grew a lot. He would have been taller than ya, though he's still shorter than me." Gin smirked.

"So I guess that means I owe ya a round of sake now, ya won da bet." He and Rangiku had always been arguing on how tall her taichou would be if he grew up. And Gin would always retort that if Hitsugaya finally grew an inch taller than her, he would treat her to all the sake she could drink. Naturally, Rangiku had accepted the bet, even promising Gin to be his slave for a day if she lost.

"And he's currently going out with Hinamori. Finally got the courage to ask her." Gin chuckled and shook his head. "Seriously, if he didn't I would have locked the both of them up in a room for as long as it took until they confessed to each other."

Gin rubbed his hands together gleefully and continued, "Now that'll be something ta see! Shiro-chan normally would probably try ta freeze his way out, but with Momo-chan inside with him, he can't do anything!"

Laughing evilly, Gin pondered. "Hmm… Perhaps more people would have been roped in as well, to help trap them. Hehehe! I'm sure many would jump at the chance! Let's see… Kyoraku-san, he simply loves cute little couples; Ukitake-san, he's always been taking care of Shiro-chan, giving him enough of his candy nutrition; perhaps even Ise-san, her kido abilities would help very much in locking the both of them up…"

Looking at Rangiku, he said, "Ya would have probably done this ages ago instead of waiting around fer it ta happen, wouldn't ya?" Gin laughing slightly as he remembered Rangiku's past efforts to get her taichou and his childhood friend together. They were all extremely wild attempts that did not work, but Rangiku never stopped trying.

"Ya would have liked ta see it, wouldn't ya?" Gin paused and looked off into the distance. The scenery was always so nice here. It always reminded him of her and filled him with a sense of peace and calmness that he did not feel.

"Ya missed so much, ya know?" he sighed. He missed her so much. He had no idea what he was doing, continuing on after she was gone. There was nothing here to stay for. Except… His promise to her. He had not kept his last promise, to never leave her, thus he intended to keep this, her last dying wish.

"After Aizen died, all the Espada and Arrancar were either slain or captured. Those who were captured are currently locked up in Maggot's Nest, but the Sou-taichou is working towards getting heir co-operation, perhaps someday they might be a part of the Gotei Thirteen." Gin informed. "It's going well, the rebuilding after the War. Everything should be back like what it used to soon..."

"And ya would be glad ta know this, yer friend Inoue-chan was rescued from Hueco Mundo. She healed pretty much everyone with her strange regenerative powers. She even managed ta heal Soi Fon taichou's lost arm! Isn't that amazing?" Gin asked.

Suddenly, Gin felt a sudden burst of anger. He placed both his hands Rangiku's grave and shouted at the picture of her that was on it. "Why couldn't ya have stayed around a little longer?!! Inoue could have healed ya!!!"

Gin's anger drained away and his fingers traced her face in the photograph on her grave. His voice dropped to a whisper. "Why did ya leave me?" he cried, heartbroken. "To teach me how painful it was for ya when I left?! I've learnt my lesson now! I'm sorry for all the times I did that. Please, would ya come back?" He pleaded.

Two teardrops, sparkling and beautiful in the sunlight, reflecting all colors of the rainbow, yet so tragic in its origin, fell onto the ground.

"Ichimaru…" a voice behind Gin said. "She wouldn't have wanted you to live like this." A comforting hand landed on Gin's shoulder. Gin knew without looking that it was Hitsugaya Toushiro.

The boy had been watching him ever since Rangiku died, Gin wasn't sure why but he suspected that it had something to do with Rangiku. He swiftly wiped his eyes with his sleeve and fixed a smile on his face.

"Chibi taichou!" He exclaimed. "Eh, wait, it should be Shiro-chan instead, since ya aren't so chibi anymore."

A grown-up Hitsugaya stared at Gin with pity in his teal eyes. Years of checking after the Third Division taichou given Hitsugaya a new insight into the man. "Ichimaru…" Hitsugaya said. _'A big softie…' _words from the long buried past swam in Hitsugaya's mind as he recalled the events of Gin's trial after the Winter War.

* * *

Author's note: Stay tuned to find out what happened!!! I'll try to update soon, but will be quite busy visiting relatives and getting red packets! Like what my brother says, "Hahahahaha, more MONEY!!!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Eight**

**Ten years ago, a few weeks after the Winter War ended**

"As the Central Forty-Six have not yet been replaced, the trials of the prisoners caught during the Winter War shall be conducted by the Gotei Thirteen. The verdict is to be decided by the remaining Captains." Yamamoto Genryuusai Shigekuni, the Sou-taichou of the Gotei Thirteen, announced.

The Captains were gathered in the meeting hall of the First Division, where the Captains' meetings were usually held. It had been modified a little for the trials, with desks for Shinigami who would serve as clerks to record down the entire event and seats for the captains in their customary standing spot. However, some of the captains' spots were noticeably empty, with most of their would-be occupants dead.

"First to be tried for today is the traitor Ichimaru Gin." Sasakibe Chojiro, fukutaichou of the First Division, read out from a scroll at the right side of Yamamoto, standing at his desk.

Yamamoto, seating at his usual spot on the raised dais with his zanpakuto hidden as a walking stick, nodded and said, "Bring him in."

The doors to the meeting hall opened and in walked Ichimaru Gin, dressed in the traditional black Shinigami garb instead of his traitor's robes. He was flanked on both sides by two stern-looking guards from the Secret Ops. Everyone in the hall turned her heads to watch the traitor walk in.

Gin was restrained with a reiatsu-sealing handcuff, developed by Kurotsuchi Mayuri, the taichou of the Twelfth Division, for the purpose of sealing the power of whoever who wore it. Gin was walking like a robot; his arms held stiff in front of him; and he was wearing his usual look, with his eyes closed and a smile on his face. However, this time everyone could see that his smile was really forced. Gin looked more like he was grimacing than smiling, and everything could see the tension he felt in his body movements.

"Ichimaru Gin betrayed Soul Society along with the deceased former captains and traitors Aizen Sousuke and Kaname Tousen; and he attacked the Vizard Sarugaki Hiyori, during the course of the Winter War." Sasakibe continued reading. "He is hereby charged with treason."

Yamamoto waited till Sasakibe was seated and had picked up a brush to record the verdict. Meanwhile, the clerks at the sides of the hall were busily scribbling at their desks.

"Ichimaru Gin, previous Taichou of the Third Division, do you plead guilty to the charge of treason?" Yamamoto questioned, getting down to business.

"I plead guilty," Gin said, bowing his head.

"Very well," said Yamamoto. "The other captains and I have already expected this reply and we have already discussed an appropriate punishment for punishment for me."

Gin tensed as Yamamoto continued, "Ichimaru Gin, you are hereby sentenced to serving the Gotei Thirteen for punishment as the Taichou of the Third Division." Yamamoto said, not wasting any time. There was still much to do, and they were very short on manpower.

Gin's smile faded at this and he lost control of his composure. He demanded, "Why won't you sentence me to death?!! I have no reason to live anymore!!!"

Yamamoto looked at Gin and said, with a hint of weariness in his tone, "So many have died in this war. No one will be sentenced to death unless it is totally necessary. This is what everyone agreed upon."

Gin was about to argue some more when Hitsugaya's voice rang out, clear in the silent hall, reminding him, "Remember your promise to her, Ichimaru."

Gin slumped in defeat. He was bound by his promise to Rangiku and so he had to accept his punishment. "I accept." He said.

"Very well," Yamamoto said and nodded to Sasakibe. Sasakibe scribed something down on his scroll and disappeared behind one of the doors leading from the meeting hall. "Besides," Yamamoto continued, gazing at Gin with pity in his eyes, "Asking you to live is a worse punishment that sentencing you to die… … …"

Gin hung his head. Was it that obvious to everyone? That he wanted to die?

"It's the least we could do for Matsumoto fukutaichou. We lost many good people that day, people that cannot be replaced. And yet… … …" Yamamoto continued, lost in his own thoughts.

Sasakibe re-entered the hall and walked over to Yamamoto and whispered something in the old man's ear, waking Yamamoto up from his daydream. Yamamoto came to with a jerk, and almost dropped his stick; most of the people in the hall sniggered at seeing the imposing Sou-taichou in such and embarrassing situation. However, Yamamoto did not bother to reprimand them, a testament to how wearied he was.

'_The Winter War had truly taken a lot out of him.'_ Gin observed. The other captains too, were less reserved than normal. Soi Fon was friendlier with everyone, though she did not seem to notice. Perhaps it had something to do with the Vizard whom she helped in the War. Even the cool and remote Kuchiki Byakuya was not so stiff and formal now. He had laughed at the Sou-taichou earlier, but managed to disguise it as a cough.

"Come," Yamamoto said, regaining his stern and imposing look. Gin's guards un-cuffed him and Gin walked forward towards Yamamoto. Sasakibe re-appeared on Yamamoto's right and handed him a haori.

Gin stopped at the foot of the dais, and like what he had done many years ago, knelt down. "Welcome, Ichimaru Gin, Taichou of the Third Division. Do a better job this time." Yamamoto said as he passed Gin the haori.

Gin accepted the haori with both hands and he carefully wore it over his kimono. _'Just like the last time,'_ He thought. _'Except……… Some aren't around ta see it anymore'_

A wounded but healing Hitsugaya watched as Ichimaru received the haori and wore it. Hitsugaya felt a bond of sorts to the man that he always regarded as a sadistic bastard through the common person they mourned.

"Matsumoto... ... ..." Hitsugaya said, more to himself, "I'll ensure that he keeps his promise…"

* * *

Author's note: What exactly happened? And what did Gin promise Matsumoto? Although… that's pretty obvious since it's in there... ...


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Nine**

**Present**

"It's evening already?" Gin's voice cut into Hitsugaya's thoughts. "Wow, the others will be here soon, won't they?" he said as he shrugged Hitsugaya's hand off his shoulder. Gin walked past Hitsugaya and went to lean against a tree, far away from Hitsugaya.

"Yes," Hitsugaya replied politely, unperturbed by Gin's unfriendly behavior. He knew that Gin did not want anyone to be close to him, physically or mentally, so Hitsugaya stayed where he was.

An uncomfortable silence filled the air. Gin stared at Hitsugaya's back. _'This is boring.'_ He thought. _'Well…I suppose there's no harm in talking to Shiro-chan… … … '_

"Ne, Shiro-chan," Gin said. "How's life being chased by girls every day? Ya one of the 'Top Ten Hottest Shinigami' in a recent poll by the Shinigami Women's Association, surely Momo-chan gets jealous every now and then." Gin teased.

Hitsugaya was shocked for a moment, most of the time Gin either ignored or avoided him. Gin had stopped trying to get Hitsugaya to lose his temper ages ago by teasing him when Hitsugaya managed to prove that with his newfound height came a better rein on his temper.

"Ehh?" Hitsugaya playfully replied, recovering fast. _'Two can play at this game,'_ He decided and turned to look at Gin. "So says the person who was also voted one of the 'Top Ten Hottest Shinigami'. Don't you have people chasing after you too?"

"Nope," Gin gamely continued. "Most think that I'm gay with Izuru." He said with a straight face.

Hitsugaya snorted, a very un-Hitsugaya like movement and laughed. He couldn't help it. _'How would anyone say that with a straight face?'_ He thought.

Gin grinned widely when he saw Hitsugaya's reaction. "You'll never know," he leered at Hitsugaya. "Perhaps I have had a change in my preference… Maybe you'll be my next target… … …"

Hitsugaya had a sudden image of Gin wearing a dress, and he and Gin were kissing… _'Okay……… That is just plain disturbing………'_ He thought.

As if he knew what was going through Hitsugaya's mind, Gin said. "What's makes you think I'm the female in the relationship?"

Another image came unbidden to Hitsugaya's mind. Izuru Kira, wearing a dress and make-up, complete with false lashes and lipstick and eyeliner, his hair covering half his face as he tried to look seductive.

The image was so absurd that it had Hitsugaya doubled over, clutching his stomach in laughter. Gin joined in and the whole clearing was filled with friendly laughter.

Hitsugaya recovered first, and he smiled at Gin. He rather enjoyed this camaraderie between them. Gin returned Hitsugaya's smiled, and reassured him. "Ya don't need ta worry, I have absolutely zero interest in guys. There's only one person fer me… … …"

An uncomfortable silence filled the air as Rangiku was mentioned. Hitsugaya looked at Gin, and the man appeared downcast, as if reminded of something painful.

"Ichimaru… …" Hitsugaya said.

"I'm fine…" Gin replied. "Look! The others are here!" He said quickly, cutting off what Hitsugaya wanted to say.

Sure enough, figures started shunpo-ing into the clearing.

Every one of Rangiku's friends was there.

Ise Nanao, Rangiku's best friend and fukutaichou of the Eighth Division; Kyoraku Shunsui, Rangiku's drinking buddy and taichou of the Eight Division; Shuhei Hisagi, also Rangiku's drinking buddy and taichou of the Ninth Division; Abarai Renji, now Seventh Division taichou as Komamura had sadly perished from his injuries he received in his fight against Aizen; Iba Tetsuzaemon; Ikkaku Madarame; Yumichika Ayasegawa; Kotetsu Isane and her sister Kiyone; Ukitake Jushiro; Kusajishi Yachiru and Kenpachi Zaraki; and many others.

Hitsugaya stepped forward and greeted his girlfriend Hinamori Momo with a passionate kiss, to which invited catcalls and cries of "Get a room!" Both Hitsugaya and Hinamori flushed red, never able to get rid of that bad habit of blushing easily, causing many to laugh.

"I see… Not so childlike anymore, Hitsugaya taichou." Shunsui said with a wink. "You and I should have a talk on the finer points of women and… … Owww!!!" A book landing on his head interrupted him. It was Nanao.

"Kyoraku taichou, it's bad enough that you're like that, Sereitei doesn't need another you, none does Hitsugaya taichou require you help, I'm sure." Nanao said, shifting her spectacles up. Hitsugaya flashed a grateful smile at her.

"But my lovely Nanao-chan," Shunsui whined. "I was just giving him some friendly advice… Nanao-chan!" Shunsui chased after his fukutaichou who had walked away from him. Every one laughed when they say the familiar antics of the two highest-ranking officials in the Eighth Division.

"Taichou, it's just like what Rangiku-san would have wanted it, wouldn't she? People having fun and laughing instead of being all gloomy and sad." Kira remarked brightly, going to stand beside Gin. His taichou looked like he needed company.

"Yer right, Izuru. Is this a hint for me to lighten up?" teased Gin. Kira looked flustered and didn't answer. Gin was about to press him further when Shunsui interrupted, apparently recovered from chasing his 'Lovely Nanao-chan', sporting a few bruises for his trouble.

"Attention people!" Shunsui's voice boomed around the clearing. "Now if you would, a toast in memory of Matsumoto Rangiku, a most exceptionally brave and beautiful Shinigami who did her job to the very end."

"To Matsumoto," every one in the clearing solemnly said and took a drink. Each of them had brought a flask of sake to commemorate the fun loving sake addict of a fukutaichou. Even Hitsugaya bended his "No Sake" rule when it came to this day and he took a sip in honor of his loyal fukutaichou that gave her life in exchange for his.

Nanao stepped forward and poured some sake in front of Rangiku's grave.

No one made a sound and the silence that filled the clearing was deafening.

Every one was lost in their memories of the past, memories of what occurred on that day where the Winter War ended. The day where many had died, including Matsumoto Rangiku...

* * *

Author's note: Hahaha… The next chapter will be the part showing Rangiku's death… I've finally reached it!!!


	11. Chapter 11

Author's note: Ahhhh!!! Sorry sorry sorry for taking so long to update!!! Got a long chapter this time!

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

**Ten years ago, that fateful day**

"Unohana taichou!" Hitsugaya urgently shouted. "Unohana-taichou! Where are you? Matsumoto requires immediate medical attention!" Hitsugaya gently lowered Rangiku to ground and placed her head in his lap.

Unohana Retsu, taichou of the Fourth Division which specializes in medical stuff, appeared in front of him almost immediately. "Tell me, Hitsugaya-taichou, what happened?" Unohana said calmly as she examined the unconscious Rangiku.

"… … …" Hitsugaya started, trying to sort out his thoughts. Everything had happened so fast. _'Where to start? I don't know! Matsumoto, please be okay!'_ he thought confusedly.

"Hitsugaya-taichou?" Unohana prompted gently when she saw Hitsugaya's unfocused eyes. The young taichou was still in shock. She placed a hand on Hitsugaya's shoulder. "Start at the beginning please." She said, giving him a helping hand as to where to start.

"Eh?" Hitsugaya's teal eyes focused and he took a deep breath. "Aizen…" Hitsugaya said. "He was about to stab me when Matsumoto stepped in and took it in place of me." He shuddered. "There was so much blood. All of it hers." He stopped and rocked himself back and forth.

"Will she be alright?" He asked Unohana then, his eyes begging her to tell him that everything was going to be okay, needing reassurance. He looked so much like the child that he was.

Unohana's heart went out to him and she reassured him, "Matsumoto fukutaichou is a strong person, I'm sure that she'll be able to hold on." Unohana said as she closed her eyes and scanned Rangiku's body with her reiatsu. _'Not good,'_ Unohana thought to herself.

Turning to Hitsugaya, she saw that he was struggling to compose himself. _'I'm so sorry,'_ she apologized in her mind for dropping a bombshell on him. The poor boy had obviously suffered enough, yet Unohana was sure that he would rather hear the hard truth than sweet lies.

"Hitsugaya taichou," Unohana said. Hitsugaya froze, looking at Unohana's grim face. He knew. Unohana watched as Hitsugaya visibly tried to freeze his expression into a calm look, to serve as his only defense against breaking down in front of her.

"Matsumoto fukutaichou doesn't have long to live," Unohana said as gently as she could. "Her injuries are too severe. Knowing Aizen, he must have missed her heart on purpose so that she would die slowly and painfully. He's a master swordsman, and he would never miss…" Pausing to look at Hitsugaya, she saw that the young taichou's face was filled with anger, hate and guilt. Unohana hurriedly rushed through the next part so as to not waste any more of Rangiku's remaining time.

"Many of Matsumoto-fukutaichou's major arteries were sliced. Too much blood was lost." Pausing to watch Hitsugaya's facial expressions again, she then continued, "However, I'll try to heal her to the best of my ability so that it will not be so painful for her and that she can have some time with you."

Bowing his head in gratitude, Hitsugaya watched as Unohana glowed and the light that surrounded her moved from her to Rangiku. Hitsugaya didn't know if he was imagining it, but Rangiku looked a teeny bit better after Unohana was done.

Unohana looked tired as she wiped the sweat from her forehead and said grimly, "I've done the best I can, but she only has a few minutes left at most."

"Unohana taichou, Unohana taichou!" a voice urgently called.

"I'm here," Unohana called out. "What is it?"

"Unohana taichou, Ukitake taichou requires your urgent medical attention! He's started coughing out blood again!" the fourth seat of the Fourth Division shunpo-ed and knelt in front of Unohana.

"Thank you for informing me, I'll be right there." Unohana said and shunpo-ed off with the fourth seat after giving Hitsugaya a tiny smile.

* * *

Hitsugaya sighed as he stared at his sleeping fukutaichou. Rangiku's eyelids fluttered and opened upon hearing his sigh and she weakly smiled. "Taichou, why so sad?"

Hitsugaya's icy façade shattered immediately upon seeing Rangiku awake and despite his initial resolve to stay calm and collected, he shot questions at Rangiku, his voice cracking with emotion. "Why did you do it Matsumoto? Why did you risk your life to block Aizen for me? You could have died instantly!"

"Silly taichou…" Rangiku smiled. She felt herself getting a little stronger. "If I were one of those crap Shinigami up-stairs I'll say that you have too much potential and are too valuable to lose," she joked.

"Matsumoto!" said Hitsugaya in exasperation. "You're dying and you can still joke about crappy Shinigami authorities, calling them what? Up-stairs?"

Hitsugaya heard his comment echo off into the distance as silence filled the air. _'Crap,'_ Hitsugaya thought. _'I shouldn't have reminded her that she's going to die… Stupid me!'_ he mentally reprimanded himself as he looked away from Rangiku.

"However," Hitsugaya turned to look back down at Rangiku. "I can honestly say that Matsumoto Rangiku saved you because you are her taichou that she adores to bits." She grinned. Hitsugaya gave her a faint smile in return.

"Taichou, you're still young," Rangiku continued in a serious tone. "There's still so much you haven't experienced, haven't seen, so I'm just giving you the chance. Someone did it for me, so I'm doing it for you." She then punched Hitsugaya in the arm, "I'm earning good karma, you know?"

"Matsumoto!" Hitsugaya said but without any real feeling. All of a sudden, Rangiku sat up and shook violently as she spat out blood. _'Damn you Aizen! You missed her heart on purpose so that she would die slowly!' _cursed Hitsugaya as he patted Rangiku's back.

"Don't speak anymore, Matsumoto. Just rest!" Hitsugaya pleaded.

"Taichou," Rangiku wheezed, "I have three wishes."

Hitsugaya realized that Rangiku had to tell him her last wishes before she could die peacefully. "Tell me Matsumoto, I promise that I'll do anything you say. I swear this on Hyorinmaru." He swiftly answered.

"Taichou… My first wish is for you to have a happy life. Confess and get together with Hinamori," Rangiku said. "I know that you like her very much."

Hitsugaya groaned, the serious aura in the air broken. "Matsumoto!" Hitsugaya tried in vain to stop his laughter. "You always were trying to set me up with Hinamori, even now you won't stop!"

However, his laughter soon turned hysterical and he started crying. "Why, Matsumoto? I don't know what I'll do without you! I want a lazy, good-for-nothing, sake addict, always-slacking fukutaichou!" Hitsugaya paused to take a breath, and then continued like a small child. "I don't want another fukutaichou! I want to you to watch my back always… …"

Rangiku said nothing but smiled. "Taichou, I'm glad that you think of me in this way," she said. "However, nothing lasts forever and all of us have a time where we must leave, this is mine. Don't be sad, Shiro-chan," she teased and wiped off Hitsugaya's tears with her hand. "We'll meet again someday, I'm sure of it!" Rangiku remarked brightly.

Her smile faltered, as she felt drained of energy. Soon. She was dying soon. "Can you take care of Gin for me? Make sure that he doesn't do anything stupid." she asked Hitsugaya worriedly.

"For all those that I'm leaving behind, I'm worried about him the most. He may seem strong, but he's actually a big softie. He doesn't have much friends, so I'll entrust his well-being to you."

Hitsugaya nodded. "I promise. It's the least I can do…"

Suddenly, cries of "Aizen's dead!!!!!!" came to them. Hitsugaya looked around them anxiously. "Not long now…"

Rangiku closed her eyes and lied her head back down on Hitsugaya's lap. "Taichou…" she began. "I'm glad that I am be able to serve under you as a Shinigami and as you fukutaichou… It's an honor…" her voice trailed off. "Thank you for being so lenient with me and especially, thank you the wonderful memories…" Rangiku gasped out.

"Matsumoto…" Hitsugaya said sincerely, tears blurring his sight once again. "I'm the one who should thank you instead… If not for you, my grandmother would be dead now because of me. You didn't have to do that, but you did…"

Pausing as he choked back a sob, Hitsugaya continued, "And thank you for accepting me for who I am, instead of treating me like some little kid running around playing Shinigami dress-up and ordering adults around."

Rangiku chuckled at this and Hitsugaya's mood brightened upon seeing her smile. Rangiku then said, with her eyes still closed, "Taichou… For my third wish, I don't want you to blame yourself for my death. I saved you because I chose to do so of my free will, and nothing else… … …"

Hitsugaya was shocked, as he did not expect Rangiku to know what he was thinking. "I promise…"

Rangiku smiled, contented that her last wishes would be fulfilled. Her taichou was a man of his word. "Taichou…" Rangiku weakly said. "… I'm tired… I think… I'm going to sleep for a while… …"

Hitsugaya grew cold when he heard this and he urgently but gently shook Rangiku. "Stay awake Matsumoto! He's coming soon! Don't you want to see Ichimaru?!!" Rangiku did not respond.

"Matsumoto Rangiku!!!" Hitsugaya desperately shouted at her. "For once in your life, I forbid you to sleep, you hear me?!" Rangiku still did not move.

Hitsugaya cried as he took a deep breath, ready to try again to wake Rangiku again. _'This can't be happening…'_ He thought. "Matsumoto! Hang on, just a while longer. He'll be here soon!" Hitsugaya repeated. _"Someone help!!!"_

* * *

Hitsugaya stared at his lifeless fukutaichou. _"No, this can't be happening!!! Not now, not so soon!"_

"Booo!!!" Rangiku suddenly shot up and waved her arms at Hitsugaya.

"Whaaa!!!" screamed Hitsugaya unceremoniously and he instinctively covered his face while falling backwards on his butt. He then lowered his arms and glared at Rangiku, who was laughing at him. "MATSUMOTO!!!!!" he shouted.

"Aww Taichou, you looked so morose at the thought of having to take care and baby-sit Gin pig-head that I had the most extreme urge to cheer you up," Rangiku said cheerfully.

Hitsugaya just shook his head at his fukutaichou and he gazed at her with affection. "You never change, do you?"

Rangiku smiled at him and started, "Taichou…"

She suddenly fell and Hitsugaya caught her as she fell. "Matsumoto, you better not be playing around with me this time…" he warned her, looking at her face. "Matsumoto?" Her eyes were closed and her skin had a grayish cast to it. _"Not good…"_ Hitsugaya thought.

"Matsumoto!!! Ichimaru is coming! He defeated Aizen, now he's coming for you! Wait for him!" Hitsugaya persuaded.

Rangiku did not respond. _'It's definitely for real this time,'_ thought Hitsugaya as he panicked. "Matsumoto, stay with me!"

Hitsugaya was at a loss when he suddenly felt Gin's reiatsu. Hitsugaya turned around.

He was there.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Eleven**

'He's here,' the information floated around in Rangiku's mind. 'It's Gin.'

Rangiku knew. She knew him so well; inside and out, that she could tell even his suppressed reiatsu apart in a crowd of millions.

'_I want to see him…'_ Rangiku thought. _'Gin…'_

She struggled to open her eyes and sit up so that she could see him, but it was as if some unseen force was keeping her down.

'_So… tired…'_ she thought.

* * *

The huge smile on Gin's face dropped immediately when he saw Rangiku, ashen-faced and weak, lying on the ground and using Hitsugaya's lap as a pillow. Gin himself had seen the grievous wound Aizen had inflicted on Rangiku.

'_Right now all I want is to chop that bastard up into tiny little pieces and turning them to mush before pulverizing them,'_ he thought darkly.

"Rangiku…" Gin said as he immediately dropped to his knees and took Rangiku into his arms. Hitsugaya shot them both a pitying look and said, "She doesn't have much time left, Ichimaru. Make most of it…"

Hitsugaya then shunpo-ed off to find Hinamori to give the both of them privacy and to have a good chat with his childhood friend to distract him from what he knew was coming soon.

* * *

"Rangiku…" Gin repeated as he hugged her to him. "Wake up," he whispered softly into her ear. "I'm here… …"

Rangiku stirred and her eyes fluttered open. It took a lot out of her just to look at Gin. "Gin… … …"

"Don't leave me," Gin said desperately as he felt himself losing control of his powers. He struggled to keep them in check. "What am I supposed to do with ya gone?"

"Live, Gin. Live." Rangiku breathed out raggedly. "Promise me that you won't do anything stupid after I'm gone?"

"Rangiku…" Gin said, agonized. "I can't do that! I can't live without ya! All those times I was gone, I knew ya were safe. If something happened to ya, I was going to hunt down ya killer and make him pay, then kill myself."

Rangiku stared at Gin, touched by his confession, however she was not going to let him do what he wanted to. "Gin…" Rangiku stated. "I want you to live your life to the fullest. Don't follow me. Ever. Accept whatever punishment they give you."

"But I… …" Gin started to argue, when Rangiku held a finger up to his lips and shushed him.

"Do it for me Gin, please?"

Gin sighed. He could never deny her anything, especially not when she was like this. Yet he still hesitated. _'How did things come to this? I should have never followed Aizen in the first place! It's all my fault.'_ Gin thought. _'And yet, it's to late to be sorry now… …'_

"Promise me!" Rangiku forced out when she saw Gin struggling with himself, her breath coming faster and shallower. She was leaving soon. Gin watched her through half-opened eyes, as if he had to see that she was dying with his own eyes to believe it, yet he didn't want to watch at the same time.

"I promise." Gin closed his eyes and tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Goodbye Gin," wheezed Rangiku. "I'm sorry."

Gin flinched as he heard those words, those words that he said to her so long ago when he was leaving with Aizen, coming back to haunt him. It was as if they were mocking him for leaving her before and now, it was her turn to leave, her turn to say it.

"Don't be Ran," Gin comforted her. "We'll meet again someday. I know it." Gin lied to her and himself as he watched her struggling for air.

"It's cold, Gin. Hold me close?" Rangiku asked, like what she had done so many times in the past. Her senses were distorted and her brain was shutting down.

Gin obliged and hugged her closer to him. She snuggled into his chest and Gin said, "I'll keep ya warm, Rangiku." Gin saw her fighting to keep her eyelids open and he gently asked her, "Are ya tired?"

"… … …"

"Tell me the truth, Rangiku, I'll accept it. Please," Gin said, knowing that she didn't want to make him sad.

"… Yes…" came the whisper. Gin swallowed the lump in his throat as he agonized over the hardest decision he had ever made in his whole life. To let her go. He quickly erased the pained look on his face before she could see it and feigned a smile.

"Then ya go ta sleep, Ran. It's okay. I'll be here, waiting fer ya ta wake up like I always do." He promised her gently.

"Are you sure?" Rangiku looked up at him, needing reassurance. She didn't want to leave him, no matter that it was impossible. Being left behind, being alone, was a horrible thing to experience and she knew it very well.

"Ya won't be alone, I'll be by yer side, always." Gin swore as he looked at her. "The first thing ya see when ya wake will be me." He smiled weakly.

"Gin…" Rangiku said. "I'm more worried about you…" Her voice trailed off as she stared worriedly at him.

"I'll be alright." Gin in a firm voice to Rangiku, his tone and expression the exact opposite of what he truly felt. "Ya eyes are like the sky, ya know?" He remarked while toying with a strand of her strawberry blonde hair.

"If I miss yer all I hafta do is ta look up at the blue sky fer me ta see ya." He smiled at her. However, Rangiku still looked unconvinced so Gin hastily switched the subject to prevent her from arguing.

"When you wake up Ran, I'll take ya to a picnic and ya can invite all of yer friends too." Gin tried, hoping that Rangiku would fall for it.

Rangiku did. "A picnic?" she said thoughtfully. "It doesn't have to be with many people Gin. Just having you there would be enough…"

Gin's eyes opened in a flash of crimson and were swiftly shut again. At the same moment, Rangiku coughed out blood. Rangiku hastily covered her mouth in a futile attempt to prevent Gin from seeing, but it was too late. Gin wordlessly removed her hands from her mouth and tenderly wiped the blood off with the back of his hand.

Rangiku closed her eyes briefly, and then said weakly, "Let me see your eyes Gin…" She reached out a hand and touched his cheek. "One last time… … …"

Gin opened his eyes and looked at her. The tears that he was holding back were unleashed and his tears dripped towards the ground. Rangiku carefully caught one teardrop with her finger.

"It's so pretty… … …" Rangiku said as she admired the teardrop. "… …Your eyes… they are so pretty… Such a beautiful crimson color… … …" She looked into his eyes with her azure blue ones, as if she were peering deep into his soul.

"I don't understand… how others can say that they are scary and creepy… … … They fascinated me from the very first moment I saw them," Rangiku continued. "To me, they're the most beautiful things I've ever seen in my whole life," She then closed her eyes and sighed.

"Gin… … I'm so tired… … I'm going to sleep now…"

Gin lowered his head and placed a bittersweet kiss on her lips as she said, "I love you, Ichimaru Gin."

"I love you too, Matsumoto Rangiku." Those were the last words Matsumoto Rangiku heard as she closed her eyes and departed this world with a smile on her face.

* * *

Author's note: Awww, that's just sad. Hmm… I wonder what Gin's reaction is going to be…


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

Gin stared at Rangiku's dead body.

She was gone.

She was really gone.

He was alone.

Gin held on to her dead body as he silently wept. "_This can't be happening!!!_" he screamed in his mind.

He looked at Rangiku's face, beautiful even in death, memorizing every last detail; from the serene expression on her face and the smile she wore.

Gin closed his eyes and muttered to himself, "This must be a bad dream. It's not real… It can't be!!!"

A sudden breeze picked up, carrying with it the scent of chrysanthemums, Rangiku's namesake. The wind danced around Gin and caressed his face.

For a moment, Gin thought that he felt a ghostly touch on his cheek, as if saying goodbye. Opening his eyes, he realized with growing horror that Rangiku's body was dissolving into spirit particles. He hugged her to him in a desperate attempt to halt the process.

He then looked around him madly for Rangiku's zanpakuto, Haineko. Rangiku's beloved zanpakuto was dissolving into spirit particles just like its master. In his mind, Gin recalled something one of his instructors in the Shinigami Academy had said. _"A Shinigami's zanpakuto is like the other half of his soul. When the Shinigami dies, the zanpakuto disappears along with them…"_

"No... no. no!!!" Gin muttered to himself as he desperately willed the process to stop.

However, all his efforts were for naught and all that was left behind was her fukutaichou badge, her trademark pink scarf that he had given her, and of course, and the silver necklace that she always wore, the one that he gave her so many years ago when they were children.

'_It's all that's left. All that I have left of her.'_ Gin thought as he clutched the three precious items to him and examined them.

Rangiku had put in an extraordinary amount of effort to earn that fukutaichou badge, putting in her blood, sweat, and tears. It was a constant reminder to her not to underestimate herself like so many others tended to because of her appearance. Of course, she had won herself a whole night's worth of sake from him when she did, but that was just a little motivation from him.

The pink scarf still held traces of her reiatsu and Gin lifted it to his lips, kissing it in place of her. He had given it to her many years back, before he had so embroiled in Aizen's plans that he had to stay away from her for her own safety. He still remembered Rangiku's happy expression when he had presented the scarf to her, an unexpected gift from him. He had been rewarded with a kiss from her.

Smiling at the memory, Gin clutched her silver necklace tightly in his hand. It was still warm from being around her neck and Rangiku had never taken it off since he had first placed it on for her. Gin had first seen it at a store, and it had caught his eye immediately. He had then disappeared for a week, doing honest work and earning enough so that he could buy it for her.

"She's really gone…" Gin whispered to himself, trying to accept reality.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" he cried out in anguish and his control over his reiatsu slipped.

* * *

All around the fake Karakura Town, battles still ongoing paused midway as everyone felt the enormous blast of reiatsu and heard the loud anguished cry that accompanied it.

* * *

In the medic tent, Hitsugaya paused in the middle of his conversation with Hinamori as they both felt the out-of-control reiatsu.

"It's him." Hitsugaya said grimly.

"But that means… …" Hinamori said, afraid to continue, not wanting to hear the truth.

"Yes," Hitsugaya confirmed as he tried but failed to find Rangiku's reiatsu. Tears slid down his face unbidden and froze almost instantly on his cheeks as he realized that his fukutaichou was gone.

"Rangiku-san…" Hinamori choked on her tears.

A gust of wind blew by, carrying with it the scent of chrysanthemums.

* * *

Kira and Hisagi were arguing with a Fourth Division member to be allowed back onto the battlefield.

"Look, we're perfectly fine! We've been healed!" Hisagi said. "We can fight."

"I'm very sorry, but Unohana taichou said to keep you here." The Fourth Division member said apologetically.

"Well, I think…" began Kira when he felt it. His ex-taichou's reiatsu was out of control. Kira turned to Hisagi, wanting to ask if Hisagi had felt the reiatsu too when he saw that Hisagi was shaking his head and whispering, "No…"

Kira then realized the absence of another person's reiatsu. The only person who could ever make Ichimaru Gin react in this manner. He saw that Hisagi was in shock; hence Kira took charge of the situation.

"We'll be going back now." Kira nodded kindly to the Fourth Division member, who smiled back in relief despite being puzzled at the sudden lack of argument. Kira led the unresisting Hisagi by the arm back to the bed to lie down.

"Hisagi-san," Kira said as he lied down on his bed, "Let's just sleep, shall we?" Kira himself was in shock too.

Hisagi nodded dumbly and closed his eyes. Kira did the same too.

The Fourth Division member looked in on the two fukutaichou and smiled when he saw them asleep. _'Whew, they're resting now. Gave me quite a bit of trouble earlier.'_ He thought. _'Strange… there aren't any chrysanthemums growing around here. Why is there a sudden scent of chrysanthemums?'_

* * *

Back in Soul Society, Ise Nanao, fukutaichou of the Eighth Division, was asleep at her desk. Normally she would return to her room to sleep, but she has gotten up very early this morning and was busy setting up and checking the defenses of Sereitei and Soul Society in case the Arrancar invaded.

She had been left in charge while the others were on the battlefield as all the captains were needed to fight and she was the best tactician amongst all the lieutenants. Hence, Yamamoto had taken all the captains, lieutenants and most of the Shinigami off to battle, leaving behind some as defense.

A gust of wind blew into the room and the air was filled with the scent of chrysanthemums...............

* * *

Nanao was having a nice dream about having a picnic with the members of the Shinigami Women's Association. They were having a lot of fun just frolicking around in the sun. Nanao enjoyed the company of her fellow female Shinigami very much; no matter how much she pretended not to. It was just Nanao's way to not show her affection for others openly.

All of a sudden, everything went dark and the scene changed.

No longer was Nanao at a picnic, but she was standing at a crossroads. Nanao looked around in confusion when she saw Rangiku standing on the left path. She was about to run to her when Rangiku held out her hand, stopping Nanao.

"What's going on?" Nanao said. She was about to continue when Rangiku shook her head gently and pointed at the path on the right.

"You want me to go there?" Nanao asked. Rangiku nodded. Nanao obliged and she looked at Rangiku in confusion. The usually cheery woman was strangely silent, with a grave expression on her face.

"You aren't meant to take this path yet…" Rangiku said. "I just wanted to let you know that I'm very grateful to you for being such a good friend. Farewell…" Rangiku started fading away.

"Wait!" Nanao cried after Rangiku urgently. _'Where's she going?'_ Nanao thought.

* * *

"Rangiku…" mumbled Nanao in her sleep and a tear slid down her face.

* * *

Nanao was back at the picnic, however one person was noticeably absent. Rangiku. Nanao searched everywhere but couldn't find her.

"Rangiku!!!" Nanao cried anxiously. She didn't know why, but she just had to find Rangiku.

"Wake up, Nanao!" Rangiku suddenly appeared in front of her. "You have to wake up now!"

* * *

Nanao shot up from her chair, wide-awake. Her head came into contact with the jaw of the Arrancar standing behind her chair and the Arrancar dropped the dagger that he was about to plunge into her.

Nanao swiftly cast a kido spell without the incantation and the Arrancar had no warning of what was about to hit him. The kido blast clashed with the Arrancar who flew out of the open window he had climbed in from and landed several hundred feet away.

"Attack!!!" shouted someone outside. _'Luckily I woke up,'_ thought Nanao in relief. "Wait…" she said aloud. "Rangiku warned me… … But she… …"

Nanao's voice trailed off as she realized something horrid. "Rangiku's gone…"

Furious, Nanao jumped out of the window and went to blast Arrancar in her grief.

* * *

Far off, Sasakibe felt the overwhelming reiatsu and immediately shunpo-ed to kneel before Yamamoto.

"Sou-taichou!" Sasakibe began apologetically; Yamamoto was still observing the battles taking place against the Arrancar and yet Sasakibe knew he held the old man's full attention. "What do we do?"

Opening both eyes, Yamamoto turned to Sasakibe. "We go." He answered simply and vanished. Sasakibe immediately followed suit behind the Sou-taichou.

* * *

Author's note: The next chapter will sum up basically everything that happened in the past. Whew! Almost there! Almost there!


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Thirteen**

"Ichimaru Gin!" Yamamoto shouted. "Calm yourself!" Standing several feet away, Yamamoto shielded his eyes as he stared at the bright pulsing orb of energy that surrounded Gin, trying to make out the figure of the man inside.

Now that he was closer to the orb, Yamamoto saw, spread out in a wide circle around the orb, several Shinigami who had succumbed to the dense reiatsu when they had tried to help Gin. From the corner of his eye, Yamamoto saw Sasakibe struggling to remain conscious behind him.

"Get them out of here," Yamamoto gestured at the fallen Shinigami, giving Sasakibe a chance to escape and retain his dignity. Having had Sasakibe serve him for many years, Yamamoto knew that his fukutaichou prided himself on sticking with his taichou no matter what and passing out in front of him was something that Sasakibe would definitely hate to do.

Sasakibe bowed his head gratefully and replied, "Hai, Sou-taichou." Sasakibe immediately shunpo-ed to the fallen Shinigami, picked them up as gently as possible, and supported them with his shoulder. He then walked as fast as possible with them towards the awaiting medics, who were standing at a safe distance away so as to not be affected by the spiritual pressure.

Meanwhile, Yamamoto turned his attention back to the problem at hand. Gin. _'The man has lost control, its no use telling him to stop,'_ Yamamoto contemplated. _'It is safest to just wait.'_

Having decided on what to do, Yamamoto made himself comfortable at where he was standing.

"Sou-taichou!" a voice cried from behind Yamamoto and a white blur moved into Yamamoto's line of sight and towards the ball of energy. It was the juu-bantai taichou. He had left Hinamori's side as soon as he could, and with her blessings, find out what the situation was with Gin and defuse it if necessary.

'_Rash boy.' _Yamamoto observed as he saw Hitsugaya approaching the crackling ball of energy. All of a sudden, a sudden bolt of energy shot out from the ball at Hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya narrowly dodged it through pure luck and instincts. He swiftly retreated back to where Yamamoto was and examined his singed haori. _'That was close.'_ Hitsugaya thought. _'If I hadn't moved at the last second, I would have a hole though me now…'_

"Be careful, Hitsugaya taichou. Don't be so impetuous." Yamamoto's calm voice broke into his thoughts. The old man had not even blinked or moved to grab Hitsugaya back when Hitsugaya had passed him earlier even though he could have. "Ichimaru Gin has lost control over his reiatsu, so we don't know what will happen. It's too dangerous to approach him now."

'_Couldn't you have said that earlier?'_ Hitsugaya thought irritably, _'You're always just standing around and watching!'_ In a polite tone that was the exact opposite of what he felt, Hitsugaya bowed respectfully and asked. "Hai, Sou-taichou. What do you suggest we do now?"

Yamamoto gave Hitsugaya an ambiguous look and replied simply, "We wait." He remained nonchalant about the situation they were in.

Hitsugaya mentally rolled his eyes as he paced back and forth the area he dubbed the 'safety zone', where no attack from the orb would come. Hitsugaya impatiently glanced at Yamamoto and saw that Yamamoto's eyes were once again closed and he was standing still. _'He's probably taking the chance to catch a nap right now!'_ thought Hitsugaya in frustration.

Trying to ignore Yamamoto, Hitsugaya turned and made out the faint figure of Gin. "Ichimaru…" Hitsugaya said under his breath. "You better make it through this or I'll go in to stop you and drag you out! It's not the end of the world. There are many people worried about you!"

'_However,'_ Hitsugaya looked down and stared at his hands, _'No one can help him now… He has to do it by himself.'_

Hitsugaya clenched his fists. _'You're already that powerful that even the Sou-taichou is cautious about going near you now… Then why did you go along with Aizen's nefarious schemes?'_ Shaking his head, Hitsugaya resumed his troubled pacing.

'_I couldn't do anything to help Matsumoto… I never want to feel that helpless again!'_

* * *

All was calm inside the ball, but the man in the standing in the middle of it was not. He appeared calm, but his mind was in turmoil as he struggled to regain control over his powers. _'I must be going crazy…'_ He thought. There were voices in his head mocking and jeering at him, as if they wanted to thwart his efforts to regain control by making him stay mentally unstable.

Gin finally lost it when one voice insidiously suggested, "You claim that you joined Aizen to protect her, but is that true? She dead now so it's no use!"

"SHUT UP!!!!!" Gin screamed and energy blasted out from him.

* * *

"Is just me or is the ball… Getting bigger?!!" one of the medics said in panic.

Yamamoto and Hitsugaya beat a hasty retreat as the ball expanded in size. Yamamoto had an inscrutable look on his face, but his eyes flashed with impatience as he stared up at the sky as if he was waiting for something to arrive and it was late.

Meanwhile, Hitsugaya was shocked that Rangiku's death would affect Gin so badly, but he quickly recovered. He felt nothing but pity for the man.

"Hitsugaya-taichou," Hitsugaya turned to look at Yamamoto. "If this gets any bigger it will be too late to stop it. It will explode and destroy this whole place." Yamamoto said gravely. Noting Hitsugaya's perplexed and worried look, Yamamoto explained. "We will not kill him, but just smother his reiatsu with ours."

"But will it be enough?" Hitsugaya inquired.

"It should be," pondered Yamamoto, a trace of doubt showing on his face. "However, if you want him to survive, then it must work." Flashing Hitsugaya a rare smile, Yamamoto continued confidently, "After all, a battle between Shinigami is between their reiatsu."

Yamamoto once again glanced up at the sky. Hitsugaya followed suit out of curiosity, but he saw nothing. '_Just what the hell is he looking at?'_ He thought.

Yamamoto suddenly clapped his hands together and said, "The time has come." Upon finishing his statement, Yamamoto began to glow with an orange-red light that rapidly expanded from him and moved to surround the ball of energy.

Hitsugaya added his own bluish-white reiatsu to Yamamoto's and together they began to force the ball of energy to compress.

* * *

A gust of wind picked up around Gin, and dust swirled around him. The dust combined together and formed a mirror image of him.

" It's yer fault!" the dust-Gin said, pointing an accusing finger at him. Gin knew what the dust-Gin was talking about immediately.

"Shut up!!!" Gin shouted at him and drew Shinso, slashing wildly at the dust-Gin, all the while shouting, "It's not!!! Yer lying!!!"

The dust Gin just grinned evilly as Shinso passed right through him. "Admit it!" the dust-Gin pressed on.

"No!!!!!" Gin screamed in rage and the ball of energy flared alongside his temper.

* * *

Yamamoto and Hitsugaya were taken by surprise by the sudden increase in power and the both of them flew through the air, flung back by the sheer force of Gin's reiatsu because of the sudden increase in power.

They landed on their backs many yards away and several of the medics hurried forward to help them up.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." Hitsugaya waved them away and brushed the dirt off his clothes to disguise the fact that his hands were trembling. Nearby, Yamamoto stood up slowly, all the while being supported by Sasakibe, who had rushed to his side immediately.

"_There's no one to watch my back now…"_ Hitsugaya reflected sadly as he observed the both of them. Suddenly, an Onmitsukido squad of six shunpo-ed towards Yamamoto and knelt before him.

"Sou-taichou," the figure in front of the others, obviously the leader, said. "Requesting permission to exterminate the traitor Ichimaru Gin before the ball of reiatsu explodes."

Yamamoto looked at the large mass of concentrated reiatsu, uncertainty showing on his face. The ball had expanded to at least ten times its original size and was now looming ominously in the horizon, threatening to blow any moment.

The ball engulfed the whole town in shadows-shadows that had the profound effect of casting a forbidding and sinister gloom over everything.

It was extremely, dark, yet the sky was not overcast; there was not even a single cloud in sight. But at certain moments, it seemed as if the sky was on fire-ablaze with streaks if luminous purple. Yamamoto could not help but feel it must have been portentous.

'_It's too late…'_ Yamamoto made his decision. "Go," He sighed, giving his approval. The Onmitsukido stood up and bowed before disappearing, shunpo-ing towards the ball with their zanpakuto drawn and dodging energy blasts shot at them by the ball.

"Wait!" Hitsugaya called after them desperately. They ignored him. _"I have to stop this!"_ He thought in desperation. "Sou-taichou, what about Ichimaru?" He tried, hoping that Yamamoto would retract his order.

"It's too late," replied Yamamoto, reading Hitsugaya's mind. "The explosion of his reiatsu could rip apart the fabric of time and space and create countless chaos that would be impossible to fix." He wore his usual stoic face and Hitsugaya stared at him in frustration. "But Sou-taichou…"

"Silence!" Yamamoto commanded. "Our duty as the Gotei Thirteen Court Guards, as Shinigami, is to maintain the balance of the worlds. Anything that threatens to disrupts this balance must be removed!"

Hitsugaya kept silent after Yamamoto's rebuke but glanced worriedly at the direction where he guessed Gin was. _"Ichimaru! You better make it out of this! How am I going to answer to Matsumoto otherwise?"_

* * *

Gin turned on the dust-Gin with a hate-filled gaze filled with loathing and venom as Gin paused in his efforts to stab the dust-Gin to catch his breath.

"I am a part of ya. What I'm saying now is what yer thinking," the dust-Gin smirked. "Ya of all people should know that. Quit screaming and trying ta stab me, it's no use any way, and fer a moment try ta think properly."

That comment stopped Gin in his tracks. _'It's true.'_ He admitted dishearteningly. _'I keep using protecting Rangiku as an excuse, but I was also seduced by the thought of more power, to be above everyone else…'_

The dust-Gin's smirk grew even wider as if he knew what was running through Gin's mind. However, his smirk soon vanished as Gin suddenly lunged towards him.

"I know I was wrong, but now I'm gonna make amends!" Gin shouted as Shinso went through the dust-Gin's chest. The dust-Gin exploded and vanished in a shower of sparks. Gin remained in that position, panting with the effort of having battled and triumphed over his inner demons.

Behind Gin, a wind picked up and dust swirled to form a figure... ... ...


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fourteen**

"Spread out!" ordered the leader of the Onmitsukido squad. The others swiftly obeyed and together, they surrounded the perimeter of the circle. Each of them moved into position, moving like the gears on well-oiled machine.

They were the elite team of the Onmitsukido, and operating in such extreme dangerous conditions were their specialty. Confident and sure, they simultaneously drew their zanpakuto and prepared to stab the ball.

"There are no energy blasts attacks this close to the ball. But forcing our way inside would be too dangerous," analyzed one of them. "However, if we all were to stab it at the same time, there is a high possibility of ninety-eight percent that a small path would open due to the force of our combined reiatsu as the ball also absorbs other reiatsu to strengthen itself. We can make use of that chance to shunpo in and kill him." He finished.

The leader nodded. "Very well. On my count of three!"

All of them shifted in anticipation, getting ready to strike.

* * *

The dust combined together to form a figure Gin knew very well. The figure smiled. Gin was facing the opposite direction, and didn't see him. _'Time to wake him up, isn't it?'_ the figure thought.

"Well, well, well." The figure rubbed his hands together. "If it isn't my favorite little back-stabber, Ichimaru Gin!"

Gin whirled around. Shinso dropped with a clatter to the ground, forgotten. Gin stood staring in shock.

"But ya…" Gin's brain was numb with shock. He lifted a shaking finger to point it at the figure. "Yer dead!!! I saw it myself!"

"Hahaha, ever the prankster, aren't you Gin?" Aizen laughed.

* * *

"One!" Muscles shifted as their owners tried to find a comfortable position.

"Two!" The well-polished blade of the zanpakuto gleamed in the sun and sang as it was raised into the air.

"Three!" At three, all of the Onmitsukido swung their zanpakuto downwards in one coordinated move.

* * *

"How am I alive?" Aizen said as he smiled knowingly. "Well, technically I'm dead, but I still live on in your memory." Pausing to savor the rare dumfounded expression that was currently on Gin's face, Aizen continued. "That means I'm just a fragment of your imagination."

Laughing at Gin, Aizen sneered. "You must be going crazy, otherwise I wouldn't be standing here now. However, I must thank you for that since it gives me a chance to take down everyone with me." Aizen smiled evilly. "Oh, you don't know, do you?"

"With your reiatsu out of control, you can't stop it from exploding. And when it does, it'll take down everything with here with it. No one will survive. Including yourself."

"But wait," Aizen said as a thought occurred to him. "You don't care about living at all now that poor Rangiku-san has died, isn't it?"

'_Score,'_ thought Aizen as he watched Gin flinch and a pained expression appeared on his face. _'Serves him right for killing m; if I had known about his troublesome soft spot I would have captured his little girlfriend to force his obedience.'_

"I had a nice time stabbing her." Aizen continued taunting Gin, "She made herself such an easy target as well, not blocking or attacking me. Her first and only thought was for her taichou, and she just mindlessly jumped in front of Kyoka Suigetsu to save her taichou."

"What a loyal fukutaichou." Aizen said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "Not. A fool is more fitting description."

"Shut up!" Gin shouted, enraged, as he grabbed Shinso and ran towards Aizen. "How dare ya insult her! Ya aren't even fit ta say her name with yer filthy mouth!"

Aizen yawned and stretched his arms as Shinso passed harmlessly through him. "It's no use, Gin. Just give in to fate and destroy every thing."

'_No!'_ Gin thought. "I won't!!!" He shouted and a blinding light burst forth from him.

* * *

Before any of the blades of the zanpakuto of the Onmitsukido could touch the ball, the ball of energy suddenly compressed and blew up in a wide arc.

All of the Onmitsukido were instantly thrown backwards and sent flying and the force of the blast pushed the observers, including Yamamoto, who were standing hundreds of feet away, backwards.

Finally, the wind and dust settled enough to reveal a pale but sweating Gin, who was panting profusely and gripping Shinso in a death grip with both his hands. His eyes were opened and there was a crazed look in them that chilled all who saw his eyes.

Everyone was hesitant about approaching the man, unsure of how he would react and not wanting a repeat incident of what happened earlier.

'_So,'_ thought Yamamoto as he stood up with the help of Sasakibe. _'He managed to break free on his own at the last moment, eh? Interesting…'_

However, there was one person who immediately went to Gin. Hitsugaya was relieved that Gin was all right and he immediately shunpo-ed towards him.

Hitsugaya caught Gin just as Gin's knees gave way underneath him and he supported Gin with his shoulder. "Ichimaru! Are you okay?" Hitsugaya asked concernedly, taking a closer look at him.

Gin was bathed in sweat and trembling with exhaustion. Hitsugaya suddenly realized. "You kept it back through the sheer force of you will, didn't you?"

Gin was still off in his world. "I won't let you make use of me with your lies!" He panted out, though whom he was talking to was anybody's guess. He burst into sudden laughter and Shinso clattered to the ground as Gin's grip on it faltered and Gin clutched at his sides, laughing till tears came to his eyes.

Everyone in the vicinity stopped what he or she was doing to stare at Gin.

"You lost…."Gin chocked out as his tears of laughter turned to tears of sorrow and his laughter turned hysterical.

"Ichimaru, stop!" pleaded Hitsugaya. "You're destroying yourself this way!"Gin heard Hitsugaya's plea and tried to stop himself, but found himself unable to.

"Ichimaru Gin." said Yamamoto; ignoring the state Gin was in. From behind him walked out a Twelve Division member, holding a metal box in his hand.

_'So that's who he was waiting for,' _Hitsugaya thought.

Yamamoto fixed Gin with a stern glare and said, "Do you surrender?"

Gin finally stopped laughing and his face grew serious. Both he and Yamamoto stared at each other for a long time and all the while, Hitsugaya was praying, _'Please let him regain his senses and surrender!'_ Several Shinigami were surrounding them now, ready to attack and kill the last remaining traitor immediately if ordered to. There would be no escape for Gin if he bolted.

Gin broke eye contact with Yamamoto and his eyes strayed left and right and finally up to the big blue sky. _'So much like her eyes.'_ Gin sighed and bowed his head in defeat.

"I surrender."

Yamamoto accepted Gin's surrender with a nod, and waved his hand at the Twelve Division member. "Hitsugaya-taichou, do you consent to being Ichimaru Gin's warden? "

"Yes, "Hitsugaya swiftly answered. The Twelve Division Member opened the box to reveal a pair of handcuffs within. He offered the box to Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya placed both hands inside and drew out the handcuffs.

Gin obligingly lowered and held both his hands out to make it easier for Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya placed the handcuffs on Gin with an apologetic look on his face as he stared at the man. Somewhere at the back of his mind, he heard Yamamoto saying, "These handcuffs seal reiatsu, so until you regain definite control over yours, they stay on. "

Gin turned his attention from Yamamoto and for an instance; sorrowful crimson eyes met pity-filled teal ones and an understanding passed between the both of them.

The handcuffs snapped shut with a loud 'snap' that jolted Hitsugaya awake, and he focused on what Yamamoto was saying. "Your trial will be in a few weeks time. Until then, you shall be locked up in the Tenth Division barracks."

Both Hitsugaya and Gin bowed, and Hitsugaya said, "Let's go, Ichimaru."

* * *

"Ichimaru-taichou." a voice called from far away. Then with more urgency, "Ichimaru-taichou!" Hands landed on his shoulders and shook him.

Gin looked up. "Oh, it's yer Izuru."


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Present**

'Thank goodness, he's responding!' Kira wiped his forehead in relief. He had spotted his taichou at once when he entered the clearing, and had kept a close watch on the man. However, Gin had not responded when Kira waved his hands in front of his face earlier and Kira was worried that something was wrong with Gin.

'_It's so hard to tell if he's awake or unconscious when his eyes are almost perpetually closed!'_ Kira mentally groaned as he watched Gin's face, Gin was smiling as usual with both his eyes closed.

"Taichou, are you alright?" Kira asked Gin in concern. His taichou had been looking out-of-sorts today, appearing paler and being quieter than usual. _'It's been so long and yet he's still the same…'_

Gin has been distraught and inconsolable after Rangiku died, and Kira had witnessed many instances of his taichou's temporary loss of control of his powers, no matter how well Gin hid it.

Kira was, by nature, a sensitive person and he just knew the man he idolized too well. He was always there to provide Gin with an escape route of some sorts, enabling Gin to get away and get the time he needed to regain control over his powers alone while Kira took charge in his absence.

Kira recalled the time where they had encountered a huge group of hollows near here, threatening to destroy this clearing and Gin had gone after them immediately. The hollows were all slaughtered within seconds as Gin's spiritual pressure had increased so much that the hollows just exploded. However, it took Gin some time to get his reiatsu under control, something that he would not have needed before the war, before that tragic event, had occurred.

"I'm fine, Izuru. Thank ya fer ya concern." Gin replied, flashing a genuine smile at Kira. _'He's a good fukutaichou, that's fer sure. Perhaps I should help him train towards attaining bankai, he would make a fine taichou. But even if he doesn't want ta, being stronger is not a bad thing,'_ Gin contemplated.

'_He's gone so far from the meek boy I first saw at the academy………Rangiku, everyone's doing well, ya needn't worry………'_ Gin mentally said, mixed emotions churning inside him.

Kira sensed his taichou's inner distress and knew that his taichou must be thinking again about Rangiku. Kira tried to comfort him, saying, "At least she died happy, with a smile on her face, taichou."

Gin said nothing but looked around the clearing. It was night, and it was getting dark and cold.

He saw Shunsui placing his pink haori over Nanao's shoulders. Strangely, the usually stiff fukutaichou did not smack her taichou with the thick book she always carried with her for that purpose, but just kept silent and allowed him to.

He looked elsewhere and saw Hitsugaya doing the same for Hinamori using his haori, everywhere else Gin saw happy couples enjoying themselves and the time they had together.

All of a sudden, Gin felt suffocated. They all reminded him of what he once had, but would never have again. _'I have to get out!'_ He thought. _'I need to!'_ He wanted nothing more than to be alone right now.

With a hurried, "I'm going back to the office!" to Kira, Gin shunpo-ed as fast as he could away from the clearing, away from those happy couples who were together, in their innocence reminding him of his stupid mistake.

He arrived at the Third's barracks in record time and he swiftly and surely strode towards his backyard, where he had left hundreds of persimmons to dry in the sun earlier. Dried persimmons were both his and Rangiku's favorite food. He had saved her with one; she had met him because of one. It was natural that they both held the fruit in such a high regard, no matter how weird others thought it tasted.

Gin grabbed a sack that was lying on one of the racks and hurriedly stuffed as many dried persimmons as he could into the sack. He wanted to be alone, where no one could find him. He had to be alone. Gin immediately shunpo-ed off once the bag was three-quarters full of dried persimmons.

* * *

Kira was left standing by himself by the tree. "Taichou… … … You have to let go of the past sooner or later; you're killing yourself slowly this way, clinging onto the past and living a semi-existence… …" Kira shook his head and looked at the others. No one seemed to realize that Gin was gone.

Kira then looked up at the sky. _'The stars are so beautiful today, shining so brightly… As if guiding lost souls back home…'_

"Yo!" A voice near Kira said. Kira jumped, startled and his hand flew and clutched his chest as he turned in the direction of the voice.

"Hisagi!!!" Kira cried in half relief, half annoyance, when he saw that it was his best friend, Shuhei Hisagi. "You shouldn't do that you know," Kira admonished. "I might have a heart attack! What would happen then?"

"Yeah right." Hisagi retorted. "As if you're so faint-hearted." Hisagi's look then turned serious, and he nodded at a vacant spot beside Kira, "How's he?"

Kira immediately knew which he Hisagi was referring to. "He's still the same." Kira answered, looking at where Hisagi had nodded. It was the spot where one Ichimaru Gin had been occupying until his departure a few minutes earlier.

The two men both sighed and looked down. "Nothing works. We're such failures." Kira miserably said. Both of them had taken a vow to try and cheer Gin up and forget the past, but all of their attempts failed miserably.

"Hey, don't take it too hard." Hisagi comforted Kira, patting him on the back. "Rangiku isn't a very easy person to forget, you know. Even now sometimes I can see her in my mind, challenging me to a sake drinking contest like always."

Kira chuckled. "And don't forget, you always lose to her!"

"Yes, yes," Hisagi admitted. "She was a superb drinker, wasn't she? I really miss her sometimes… … …" His expression turned somber as he said it.

"Me too… … …" Kira said, thinking about the person who managed to cheer him up when Ichimaru had betrayed Soul Society. He had a downcast expression on his face.

"Uhh…" They both said simultaneously and smacked their foreheads with their hands as one. "We're such failures!"

"Getting depressed as well," Hisagi continued, "No wonder we can't help him we're…" He was cut off a loud sizzling noise, followed by a piercing whistling sound.

"Oh my gosh!!! Every one, look at the sky!!!" a voice cried in alarm.

* * *

Author's note: Oh dear, whatever is in the sky???


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Sixteen**

"Every one, look at the sky!" someone shouted in alarm.

All who were nearby heard the alarm, and immediately placed a hand on their zanpakuto while scanning the sky for any sighs of an attack. The Winter War had left everyone tensed and suspicious, always on guard for a sudden attack.

'_Better safe than sorry,'_ Hisagi thought as he looked upwards.

"Ehh???" He was completely dumfounded.

"Hahahaha!" Shunsui laughed heartily as he waved his hands at everyone to signal to them that there was no danger. "Relax, it's just a meteor shower."

"Shooting stars!" someone else eagerly said. "Oooh!!! Let's make a wish!"

* * *

Far off, Gin was standing in front of the shack where he and Rangiku had shared as children when the meteor shower started.

"Shooting stars…" Gin said. "She would have loved to see this… … …" He remembered a time where they were still kids and staying here, in this very shack, and a meteor shower had occurred. Rangiku had been ecstatic upon seeing something so beautiful and both of them watched it together and both made a wish. Rangiku had immediately turned to him after they made the wish to tell him that she had wished for them to be together forever.

Gin smiled at that memory and said, "I never did tell ya what my wish was, but I also wished for us to be together too…"

Gin sat down at the porch of the old shack and started consuming his dinner of dried persimmons. "I'm surprised this old place is still standing… Looks like I picked a good spot." He smiled to himself as he watched the meteor shower and pretended Rangiku was with him.

"Gin! Gin! Let's make a wish!" the imaginary Rangiku said.

Gin closed his eyes and wished, "I wish that ya'll come back and be by my side always, Rangiku… … …"

"It's late…" Gin said as he looked at the sky. The meteor shower was beautiful as always and he had enjoyed it very much, especially when he pretended Rangiku was there. Closing his eyes, he imagined what she would say now.

"Gin, it's late, why don't we stay here for the night?" Rangiku would say. "I always come late to the office and you don't do much work, so they won't miss us!"

Gin chuckled. He decided to spend the night here.

"Rangiku… … …" With her name on his lips, Gin fell asleep.

* * *

Gin woke up extra early. He wanted to watch the sunrise, especially since he was here once again. The last time he had seen it was many, many years back, when he and Rangiku were still kids and staying here.

Gin stepped out of the house and his feet moved instinctively, leading him through a path well-known only by him and Rangiku, ending at a cliff edge. He had discovered this spot after some relentless exploration, and all because Rangiku had said that she wanted to watch a sunrise.

Gin settled himself down and waited, all the while looking around, smiling whenever a fond memory came to his mind.

It happened very suddenly. First the sky began to glow. Then as the flaming orb rose from the horizon, it ignited the sky, causing it to burst into a bright, passionate mix of scarlet and yellow.

Gin smiled and it seemed as if the genial old sun smiled back. Perhaps it was simply in his imagination, but in the bright glare he felt sure he even saw an arm waving to him.

'_Oh well, start yer day right, she always did say.'_ Gin remarked. "Such a beautiful sunrise, wish ya were here ta see it…"

Gin rubbed his eyes and yawned. "Well, maybe I did wake up a little too early. I'll just go back ta sleep now." He said to himself and walked back towards the shack.

'_Strange… I seem to be forgetting something. Whatever could it be?'_ Gin wondered while he scratched his head.

* * *

Kira was at the office of the Third Division, frantically asking anyone he could see if they had seen Gin. No one had seen him since last night and it was already the afternoon of the next day. _'Late afternoon, in fact._' Kira felt worried. _'Something must have happened to him, he doesn't disappear for that long without telling anyone!'_

"What do I do? What do I do? What am I going to do?!!!" Kira cried anxiously as he pulled at his hair in stress and paced around. He was going to wear holes in the ground soon from his incessant pacing. "Where is he??? No one vanishes like that!"

"Wait." Kira stopped in the middle of his pacing and his left foot hovered in the air. A thought had just stuck him. An extremely unpleasant thought. "Don't tell me…" He said to himself. "He wandered off somewhere and just plain forgot to tell anyone where he's going??!!"

A loud, frustrated scream filled the air.

"Uh, Izuru-fukutaichou?" a lower seat knocked and slid open the door. Kira immediately tried to compose himself; it was his personal rule to not alarm his subordinates unless necessary, no matter that everyone had heard how he had been acting earlier and they probably guessed what was going on.

"Yes?" Kira said, trying to keep a straight face. He wanted to burst into tears as he thought about the wretched situation he was currently in. "Must stay strong for the division, must stay strong for the division…" He muttered like it was a charm against he having a total breakdown.

The lower seat looked at him strangely, but didn't comment on Kira's muttering and suggested timidly, "Why don't you go find Hitsugaya-taichou?" Seeing the beginnings of a look of enlightenment on Kira's face, the lower seat continued. "The Tenth Division taichou has been looking out for Ichimaru-taichou, and he seems to know where Ichimaru-taichou is most of the time…"

"That makes absolutely brilliant sense!" Kira exclaimed and hugged the lower seat. "Thank you so much!!!" Kira then released the lower seat and adjusted his robes.

"Right." Kira said and calmed himself. He quickly combed his hair back in place with his fingers so as to not appear untidy and adjusted his attire in front of a mirror that was conveniently hung in the office.

He then huffed and puffed out of the office after delegating work to the lower seats and he immediately shunpo-ed off to the Tenth Division.

* * *

"Come in," Hitsugaya said to the person who was knocking at the door, pausing in the middle of his work to see who it was. The door opened silently and Kira shyly stepped in.

"Kira?" Hitsugaya exclaimed in surprise. Kira rarely interacted with him, instead spending most of his time in the Third Division office doing work instead. _'Such a hardworking and responsible fukutaichou!'_ He commented and his thoughts were drawn towards one lazy and always-slacking fukutaichou.

"How may I help you?" Hitsugaya quickly said, shaking his head to clear his mind of things he would rather not remember. He fixed his teal eyes on Kira.

Kira gulped. The Tenth Division taichou had no idea how scary he looked when he was not smiling.

Kira gathered his courage and said hurriedly in one breath, "It's Ichimaru-taichou, Hitsugaya-taichou. He's been missing since last night." Kira stopped and panted.

"What?" Hitsugaya exploded. "I…" Glancing at the other person in the room, he realized that this was private and not everyone needed to know about it.

"Leave us. Go take a break, you've been working since dawn." He said to his newly appointed fukutaichou. The man got up and stretched his sore muscles and cramped fingers. "Thank you very much, Hitsugaya-taichou," The man gratefully bowed to Hitsugaya and left the room.

Yamamoto had insisted that Hitsugaya get someone to replace Rangiku as Hitsugaya would not be able to cope with the amount of work and would need someone to support him. Hitsugaya had grudgingly picked someone, but he still wasn't used to having another fukutaichou, never mind that ten years had passed since the appointment of his new fukutaichou.

'_Damn!'_ Hitsugaya mentally swore as Kira filled him in. He had totally forgotten about Ichimaru. "I can't sense his reiatsu at all. Where could he be?"

Looking at Kira, he saw that the older man was still nervous. "Relax," Hitsugaya said. Kira looked more uncomfortable. _'He still seems scared of me somehow…'_

Then Hitsugaya remembered something that someone had always bugged him to do... ... ...

_"Taichou, smile! Don't scare everyone away with that oh-so-cute-yet-terribly-scary frown of yours. You have to make an effort to smile all the time you know! You have the 'frowning' kind of face!" Rangiku said as she twisted her face and attempted to frown like Hitsugaya._

_"Besides, you'll get wrinkles!" She said as she pretended shuddered. "Wrinkles are no good for either males or females!"_

_"And………" Rangiku paused to wink conspiratorially at Hitsugaya. I don't think Hinamori-chan likes wrinkled young boys!" Rangiku burst into laughter as she watched her taichou's face turn red._

_"… MATSUMOTO!!!!!!!!"_

* * *

_'Here goes nothing.'_ Hitsugaya thought as he shook his head. _'Can't believe I'm doing this, but...'_

"You're a good fukutaichou, you know that?" Hitsugaya tried as he flashed a smile at Kira.

'_Okay… He looks like he's going to faint now…'_ Hitsugaya thought as he watched Kira.

However, to Hitsugaya's relief, Kira didn't, but rather lowered his head and blushed at the compliment. Hitsugaya continued smiling, though he didn't have to concentrate so much this time and he waved Kira to the couch in his office.

Hitsugaya had just seated himself beside Kira and the both of them looked harassed as each mentally ran through the reasons why Gin would have disappeared when a pink thing bounced into the room through the window.

"Hi!!!!!!" came the high-pitched greeting.

* * *

Author's note: Wonder what that pink thing is… But it's easy to guess.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Seventeen**

When Gin awoke, it was already late afternoon and the sun was shining brightly in the sky. Gin sat up and stretched himself. It was the most peaceful sleep he had ever had in ages. He re-wore his haori that he had used as a blanket. '_Well, not that wrinkled…'_ Gin remarked as he examined his haori.

He stepped out of the shack into the brilliant sunlight and proceeded to find a nice spot for his brunch of dried persimmons. _'Aha! I know just the perfect spot!'_ Gin thought as he walked off towards he and Rangiku's secret spot.

* * *

Nearby, a small stream meandered gracefully past. The soothing, repetitive sounds if the lapping waves came together in a gentle, hypnotic melody, casting a spell of serene tranquility over the mesmerizing scene. Gin absently looked up at the large tree he was sitting under, his mind lost in thoughts.

Thick, heavy branches and lush, dense foliage provided a cool shelter for languid afternoons. Only a light patch in the middle showed where the sun had fought-and lost- to break through the impenetrable cover. Quite suddenly, a slight breeze began to pick, rustling the leaves noisily and rousing him from his reverie.

"I can never get sick of the taste of dried persimmons…" he sighed, looking down at his favorite food. "Well, maybe I did take too many…" He commented as he counted how many he had left.

* * *

"Hiiiiii!!!!!!!!"

The pink thing revealed itself to be Yachiru. Only she was capable of jumping through the window and trashing several things when she landed.

Both Hitsugaya and Kira were startled, but relaxed when they saw that it was Yachiru, up to her usual 'fun' antics.

'_Fun for her, bad for us,'_ Hitsugaya thought warily as he watched the pink-haired devil dance around his office, knocking over several items and generally messing the whole place up. Hitsugaya's eyelid twitched but he kept silent. Past experience had taught him that any form of scolding or screaming would not work and the best course of action was to wait for Yachiru to get tired and stop.

True enough, Yachiru stopped after a while, but not before sending the whole neatly stacked pile of paperwork that Hitsugaya and his fukutaichou had been working on previously flying around. She laughed and then continued to run around. Hitsugaya's eyelid started twitching violently and a vein throbbed in his forehead. He looked as though he was going to have a stroke or explode soon.

Kira looked worriedly at Hitsugaya. _'Hang in there, Hitsugaya-taichou!'_ He silently encouraged.

Luckily, years of having the 'luck' of being in the division next to the Eleven had given Hitsugaya a high tolerance level. Hitsugaya managed to force out a smile, even though it looked more like he was grimacing, but Yachiru couldn't tell the difference. "What a pleasure to have you here, Kusajishi-fukutaichou." Hitsugaya forced himself to be cordial. "What brings you here?" He asked, his eyelid still twitching and he was still 'smiling'.

That did the trick and stopped Yachiru in her tracks. "Eh?" She gave them an innocent expression. "Why am I here?" She frowned as though trying to remember something, then her face lit up.

"I've come to give Shiro-chan and Blondie-chan some cookies!!!" Yachiru said with her usual cheerfulness while giving both of them a big smile. She handed out a dubiously shaped blob that was supposedly her cookie from the small basket she was holding on her arm, one each to the both of them.

"Err… … …" Kira and Hitsugaya stared at the cookies. It looked, well, wrong. The cookie was just a lump of dough that was supposedly a smiling face but more resembled a face grimacing in horror and it was a sick greenish color.

'_It looks like someone just puked it out and she simply hardened it somehow…'_ Kira stared in horror. Beside him, Hitsugaya had the same horrified look on his face.

"Erm..." Kira said. "I don't suppose... it's green tea flavored, is it?"

"Nope!" Yachiru winked, then frowned as she recalled. "... I just somehow got the color after randomly adding a few things inside..."

Beside Kira, Hitsugaya's eyes widened. _'She randomly added stuff inside?! What did she add?!!!' _He looked at Yachiru with his mouth wide open in shock.

Yachiru laughed upon seeing Hitsugaya's face, as it was not every day you get to see the usually stern and frowning taichou with a stupid expression on his face. She looked expectantly at the two of them, waiting for them to eat her cookie.

_'Is she… Going to make us eat this in front of her?!'_ As he considered this new possibility, Hitsugaya's eyes widened in panic. _'I still have many important things that must be completed than to be holed up at the Fourth for a month!'_

"Eat up!" Yachiru laughed, oblivious to the horrified expressions on the men's faces. "Yachiru made this herself, so you guys must eat it!"

Both Kira and Hitsugaya froze when they heard that. Only the most stupid and insane and suicidal of people would dare offend Yachiru. She herself was already a terror, known to reduce grown men to their knees begging for mercy. And that was before Kenpachi came into the picture.

"So Shiro-chan!" Yachiru said. "Gonna scream in front of me again?"

"Never!" Hitsugaya said violently as he blushed.

Beside him, Kira was lost in his thoughts, considering what few options he had.

'_There is no other way.'_ Kira stared at his cookie as he toyed with it. _'Offending Kusajishi-fukutaichou, isn't really a great idea, and I would hate for her to travel all the way from the Eleventh Division to the Third everyday just to terrorize me after I'm released from the Fourth… If I ever get released…'_ Kira made his decision.

"Um…" Kira said. "I would like to be buried next to my parents…" Hitsugaya turned and shot Kira a 'what-the-hell-are-you-thinking' look. Kira just shrugged and whispered, "Just in case…" Hitsugaya nodded in understanding.

Meanwhile, Yachiru remained blissfully ignorant of their exchange. She was humming to herself while looking around the office, curious as to why 'Shiro-chan' spent so much of his time here.

"Yachiru." Hitsugaya waved his hands in front of her face to catch her attention. "Do you have any idea where Ichimaru, Ichimaru Gin, is?" Hitsugaya tried, hoping to change the subject and that the girl's short attention span would work against her and she would forget what she was here for.

"Ichimaru?" Yachiru gave them an adorable blank expression. "Who's that?"

"Err…" Kira scratched his head, trying to remember what nickname Yachiru had given his taichou. He looked towards Hitsugaya for help.

"Fox-face?" Hitsugaya tried, remembering what Kurosaki Ichigo had called Gin. _'Just the thought of him makes my blood boil! That accursed Kurosaki, he still calls me Toshiro instead of Hitsugaya-taichou! When is he ever going to learn!!!'_

Yachiru frowned, her eyebrow wrinkled in concentration as she sat still, deep in thought.

* * *

Gin sneezed suddenly.

'_Strange, is someone talking bad about me or thinking about me?'_ Gin thought as he continued to sneeze. _'Well, whoever it is, that person had better stop cuz it's difficult ta breathe when ya don't have a chance ta.'_

Gin struggled for air as he sneezed continuously.

* * *

'_Wow, Yachiru is actually thinking in silence?!'_ Hitsugaya was shocked. _'That's nothing short of a miracle! She usually just runs around and creates trouble, giving people weird things to eat that lands them in the Fourth Division… '_

His attention was drawn back to the cookie in his hand. The more he stared, the wilder his imagination became as he wondered what would happen to him if he really ate it. He had been presented with cookies from Yachiru before, but he had witnessed the aftereffects of the cookies firsthand to be warned to never try any and just throw them away.

Hitsugaya shivered as he recalled that terrifying moment.

* * *

Sorry for taking so long to update~ Life seems to have caught up with me :(

Congratulations to all who guessed that it was Yachiru, you got it right! :D


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Eighteen**

**Flashback**

"Taichou, it's so hot and stuffy in here!" complained Rangiku as she paused in the middle of reading the report, fanning herself with it. "Why don't we go somewhere else to complete the rest of the paperwork?""Don't you mean why don't I go somewhere else to complete the rest of paperwork?" Hitsugaya said, emphasizing the 'I'."That's so mean, taichou!" Rangiku pouted. "I'm doing some of the work too! Besides, can't a subordinate just care about the well being of her superior?" Hitsugaya raised an eyebrow at this and Rangiku huffed. "You refuse to use your zanpakuto to make some ice to cool down the temperature or something. Why not? You did it before!" Rangiku continued sulking.

"That was then, this is now." Hitsugaya replied swiftly. "And for your information, Hyourinmaru not meant to make ice for one's personal comforts, but is only to be used in times of need." Hitsugaya icily informed her, wishing for once that she would do her work.

"And I highly doubt you're caring about my well-being, if you were, you could just finish your part of the paperwork so that I don't have to finish it for you. You're just trying to find some excuse to leave the office so that you can slack somewhere, aren't you?" Hitsugaya said. He knew her too well.

"Busted!" exclaimed Rangiku as she stood up from her desk. She walked over to the couch in the middle of his office and flopped onto it. "So taichou, why don't we just go somewhere!"

"You're not giving up, are you?" Hitsugaya sighed. He could see that she was not going to do any more work.

"Nope!" Rangiku cheerfully said from where she was.

"Well…" Hitsugaya considered his options. "I suppose… It is a little hot in here…" He said grudgingly as he gave in. "Where do you propose we go?"

"Yay!" Rangiku celebrated and she grabbed Hitsugaya to hug him. "Taichou, you're the best!"

"!!! Matsumoto!!!" Hitsugaya urgently patted her shoulder, his blushing face stuck between her famously large breasts. "Can't… breathe…"

"Oops! Sorry taichou! I forgot that your height is still around my chest level!" Rangiku giggled as she released him.

"Matsumoto!" Hitsugaya cried in a warning tone.

"Follow me!" she eagerly cried and dashed out of the room so as to not get a scolding from Hitsugaya about teasing him about his height.

" Wait, what about the paperwork!" Hitsugaya called after her when he saw that she was running out of the office. Rangiku pretended not to hear and disappeared around the corner. Hitsugaya sighed and picked up both their pile of paperwork.

"This is going to be one long afternoon… Why do I always give in to her?" Shaking his head, Hitsugaya hurried after his fukutaichou.

* * *

He finally found her sitting under the shade of several trees on a hill with Ikkaku and Yumichika, and they were drinking sake and chatting.

"Matsumoto!!!" Hitsugaya scolded as he walked up to her. The three of them looked up.

"Hitsugaya-taichou." Ikkaku and Yumichika greeted him, to which he acknowledged with a nod, though it was barely visible due to the paperwork covering his face. They could only see the tip of his spiky white hair bobbing.

"Taichou! The pile of paperwork is towering over you! How did you see where you were going?" Rangiku asked as she rushed over to help relieve some of his load.

Hitsugaya said nothing but grunted as he sat carefully, his back to a tree, so as to not drop the pile of paperwork that he was carrying. He stretched his legs out, placed some of the paperwork onto his lap and started reading, occasionally writing something or signing his name.

"Taichou!!!" Rangiku whined as she tried to catch Hitsugaya's attention. "Are you angry?"

Hitsugaya said nothing.

"Taaaaiiiiccchhhoouu…" Rangiku dragged out as she waved her hands at his face. "Don't be angry, I'll do my part of the paperwork, see?" She took a large pile of papers from the sack and started working on them.

Nearby, Ikkaku and Yumichika were laughing at the sight of Rangiku willingly doing paperwork. Usually it took a huge amount of incentives to get her to do even one piece, but here she was, doing it! At no cost!

'And rather efficiently too…' thought Yumichika as he watched Rangiku deal with one sheet after another rapidly. 'She's even faster than her taichou, and he's one of the top ten paperwork menaces!' Yumichika observed with something close to wonder.

"What?!" Ikkaku spat out the sake in his mouth as he watched Rangiku. "Is that really her, or has she been possessed?" asked Ikkaku incredulously. He couldn't believe his eyes. Matsumoto Rangiku, the always slacking fukutaichou, self-proclaimed number one enemy of paperwork, that Matsumoto Rangiku was actually doing paperwork?

"I think it's really her." Yumichika said. "At least, it looks like it's her. But it doesn't act like her. Not normally, anyway."

"Do you think we should call Unohana-taichou to come take a look?" Ikkaku asked as he stared at Rangiku while she completed her current pile of paperwork, set it neatly aside, and took another pile. "She might have hit her head somewhere earlier…"

"I don't think that's necessary." Yumichika hastily said. Ikkaku tended to be rather extreme at times "Let's stay positive, shall we? I'm sure there's a very good explanation for this. Err…" He tried to find an excuse for Rangiku's unusual behavior.

"I know!" He said, smacking his fist with his palm in sudden understanding.

"What?" Ikkaku asked.

"Ise Nanao is her best friend right?" Yumichika said, turning to look at Ikkaku for confirmation.

"Uh huh."

"Maybe… All those years of hanging around her must has actually done some good! Nanao's paperwork menace skills must have rubbed off Rangiku somehow!" Yumichika explained proudly, pleased with his deduction 'skills'.

"Paperwork menace?" Ikkaku asked, confused.

"Don't you ever read magazines?" Yumichika sighed. "There was a survey in Sereitei Communication on which Shinigami in Seireitei were the best at doing paperwork. These Shinigami were labeled as 'Paperwork Menaces', meaning they can complete paperwork at a very fast rate."

"So?" Ikkaku asked.

"So? Hitsugaya taichou is in the top ten 'Paperwork Menaces' and in first place is obviously Ise Nanao! She manages to hand them in on time despite her taichou lazing around all day. And she even has time to chase her taichou around for his signature." Yumichika paused and looked off into the distance. "Is that? …" He shielded his eyes from the sun and peered closely.

"Look!" He pointed excitedly. "Talk about speaking of the devil. There they are now!"

Sure enough, Ikkaku saw a black-robed figure chasing someone wearing a pink haori. Ikkaku guessed that the black-robed figure was the object of their conversation, Ise Nanao. She was shouting, "Taichou!!! Get back here and sign these papers!!!"

The pink-garbed figure, which Ikkaku assumed was the hachi-bantai taichou, didn't stop Nanao's warning, but rather increased the speed at which he was moving while shouting, "You'll have to catch me first, my lovely Nanao-chan!!! Staying in that stuffy office all day long is no fun and bad for your health, so I'm taking you out for an exercise!" Shunsui turned and blew a kiss at Nanao before continuing to run.

That stopped Nanao in her tracks for a brief second before she recovered from her shock. She immediately continued to chase after Shunsui, while whipping out her trusty fan that she used to smack Shunsui when her book wasn't around. "You're dead meat when I catch you, Shunsui Kyoraku!!!"

"Wow, they sure are energetic, aren't they?" Ikkaku commented, watching the two figures run off into the distance.

"Yeah…" Yumichika agreed. "Just watching them makes me feel tired."

"Taichou, are you still angry? Look, I've almost finished my pile of the paperwork!" Rangiku said, looking at Hitsugaya.

'_WHAT?!!!'_ thought Ikkaku and Yumichika as they turned their attention back to Rangiku. Where previously stood a large stack of uncompleted paperwork as tall as Yachiru, the entire stack was now three-quarters completed. Rangiku's pile of completed paperwork was at least twice as large as Hitsugaya's.

"Hm?" Hitsugaya looked up from his work. His mouth dropped open in shock. _'Matsumoto's actually doing paperwork and she's completed more of it than me?'_

"Matsumoto!!!" Hitsugaya ignored the pile of paperwork on his lap and hurriedly stood and went over to Rangiku. He placed a hand on her forehead and the other hand on his. "Do you have a fever?" He asked while comparing their temperature. "Your forehead seems a little hot…"

"Taichou!" Rangiku took his hand away. "I'm perfectly fine! It's just that you're always cold. Why…"

"OOF!!!" Ikkaku interrupted as something barreled into his stomach and he rolled off the hill.

"Ikkaku!!!" Yumichika cried in alarm as he looked down, only to see his friend who was lying facedown in the dirt, his legs twitching in the air. "Ikkaku!!! Are you alright?"

Ikkaku righted himself and shouted back, "I'm fine! It takes more than that to kill Ikkaku Madarame!" He looked around for the thing that had collided with him.

"Baldy!!! Hurry up and climb up the hill!!!" something climbed up onto his shoulders and covered his head. "Don't worry, I'll block the shine from your head so that you won't blind anyone when you go up." Yachiru said kindly.

"What the?!!" Ikkaku shook his head vigorously, trying to shake Yachiru off. "My head isn't that shiny that it'll blind people! Now get off!"

Yachiru said nothing but laughed and she clung on harder to Ikkaku. "This is fun!!! Shake harder! Shake harder!" she encouraged.

Ikkaku realized that it was no use and he gave up. "I wouldn't have to climb up the hill again if you hadn't knocked me off, you know…" He reluctantly trudged up the hill with Yachiru on his shoulders, the sleeves of her robe covering his head.

"Now, that's not a beautiful sight." Yumichika hid his smile behind his hand when he saw them, trying to contain his laughter. Beside him, Rangiku and Hitsugaya were shaking in silent laughter.

"Yay!" Yachiru cheered as she showed a victory sign, "Mission: 'Prevent Baldy's head from blinding anyone' success!"

Upon hearing Yachiru's comment, the three of them couldn't help but burst into laughter. Yachiru jumped off Ikkaku and joined in their laughter despite not knowing what was going on.

"What's so funny?!!" Ikkaku demanded, looking at each of them in turn. The action enabled his bald head to catch the sunlight and it gleamed like well polished silver. The rest laughed even harder upon seeing his gleaming forehead.

Ikkaku kept silent until their laughter subsided, though his eyebrows twitched in annoyance, before asking Yachiru, "Why are you here?"

Yachiru turned to look at him before producing a bag the size of his fist from her robes. "Here," Yachiru said, holding up the bag to him. "I made cookies! I'm looking for people to try them!!!" she beamed.

When he heard Yachiru say that, Yumichika immediately turned as pale as a ghost.

"Err…" Yumichika backed away from Yachiru. "I just recalled that I 'm supposed to be having a err… a facial! Yeah, and also a manicure and pedicure now!" He frantically backpedaled away. "You know, make myself beautiful, err... I mean to enhance my beauty!"

"So…" Yumichika stammered out. "I'll just be going now! Bye!" he was gone the instant he finished his sentence. The others were left staring at the empty spot he was previously standing at.

"Wow, he sure can shunpo fast…" Hitsugaya innocently remarked. He was completely unaware of the horror that was going to befall him soon.

**

* * *

**

**Present**

"Hey! Why aren't you eating my cookie?!" Yachiru snapped out from 'thinking.'

'_Oops… … …'_ Kira thought. "Hitsugaya-taichou!" He tugged urgently at the former's sleeve. "Psst!" Kira looked at Hitsugaya only to see that his eyes were unfocused. _'We are so crapped!' _Kira glanced around at Yachiru in panic.

* * *

The sneezing stopped as suddenly as it came. "Well, at least it stopped. Though it could have sopped sooner." Gin sat back down on the ground to recover.

"Strange… Why did I suddenly think of cookies?" Gin shook his head in amusement. "So I'm thinking about random stuff now, eh? Hmm… Lemme see… Well, there is one cookie incident that I'm never able ta forget…"


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Nineteen**

Ichimaru Gin enjoyed observing people. He could spend all day doing nothing else but simply watch others go about their daily lives. He did it neither out of curiosity nor out of habit but rather out of interest.

'_It's fun ta see what people do when they don't think anyone's watching them!_' Gin thought as he stalked silently down the dark corridor. Years of hiding in the shadows while trailing after others had allowed him to perfect his skills; he was virtually undetectable by the five senses or by reiatsu.

'_And best of all is the look of surprise on their faces!_' Gin rubbed hands together gleefully. '_Hahaha! They think they're alone but when they realize I saw everything…_' Gin chuckled to himself.

As Gin approached the light at the end of the corridor, his thoughts turned gloomy. '_Kuchiki Rukia is being sent off soon …_' his eyes opened in sorrow. '_Soon …It'll be time soon…_"

He sighed as he stepped out into the brilliant sunlight. '_I may not be able to see her_ _anymore…_' Then he patted his cheeks vigorously. "Wake up and lighten up!!!" He told himself. Luckily, there was no one around to witness his earlier uncharacteristic behavior.

'_I need a distraction…'_ He fixed a smile to his face and looked around for something to entertain him on the fine afternoon. He closed his eyes in concentration and felt for the reiatsu of those around him.

'_Aha!_' Gin thought happily. '_Found one!_' He shunpo-ed away.

* * *

Kuchiki Byakuya was having a bad day.

He had woken up early this morning only to find himself having a bad hair day, with half of his hair haphazardly in the air, refusing to stay down, and the other half perfectly normal. His valet had came in to try and help comb his hair down, but after many futile attempts, Byakuya chased the man out of the room and used his trump card, a tactic so extreme that it was only to be used in drastic situations as a last resort.

He used kido to straighten his hair.

Sure, his hair stayed down after that and he looked his normal cool-headed and noble self, but all that hairdressing had taken several hours and Byakuya was late for his usual morning chat with Hisana. He could only say a few words to her and polish her picture a little before he was caught in the whirlwind of events of the day, dealing as efficiently as he could with his duties as the Head of the Kuchiki and Taichou of the Sixth Division.

By afternoon, he and Renji had managed to clear most of the paperwork for the day and Byakuya was in a good mood. Until the message came that his adopted little sister Kuchiki Rukia was to be stationed in the Human World on patrol and eliminate Hollows.

He did not show his frustration openly as it had been bred into him from young that nobles did not display their emotions. However, he was still very angry. He dismissed the messenger with a dismissive wave and sent Renji on a break so that he could take a walk in peace and calm down.

Or so he thought.

"Bya-kun!" a cheerful voice called out in greeting. Byakuya froze and turned slowly, using every second that trickled by to build up his mental defenses. He recognized that voice.

"Ichimaru-san," Byakuya acknowledged with a nod as he thought, '_How did he appear behind me? It was as if he just popped up from nowhere…'_

"What can I do for you?" Byakuya asked in an attempt to be civil. "Control, it's all about control." He muttered under his breath.

"Wassat?" Gin said, pretending to place hand on his ear though he hear clearly what the other man was saying. Gin had extremely good hearing, and it served him well on many occasions where he was eavesdropping on the conversation of others. "Bya-kun, speak louder. I can't hear."

Byakuya took a deep breath. This man was, in a way, worse than Yachiru. He had long given up tying to get Gin to address him properly and Gin seemed to be testing the limits of Byakuya's patience each time they had a conversation.

Byakuya managed to utter out some courteous reply and he and Gin chatted politely for a few minutes about the weather and the current state of affairs in Seireitei, with Byakuya fidgeting all the time, eager to get away. He felt his rein over his temper slip with each passing moment.

'_Why can't he just shut up?_' Byakuya thought in irritation as he struggled to remain composed. The last person Byakuya wanted to explode in front of was Gin.

Byakuya looked around. No one else in sight and he was cornered by Gin. Byakuya sighed mentally as he cursed his upbringing. He was bound by propriety to be polite to Gin, no matter how much he didn't want to.

"_Endure!_" He instructed himself. He most certainly could not swear like a common peasant fishwife.

"So, this hair noodle thingy yer wearing," Gin suddenly switched topics. "Where can one buy it?" Gin innocently asked, glancing at Byakuya to see his reaction.

'_He's good,_' Gin thought as he saw a flash of annoyance in Byakuya's eyes that was quickly hidden.

"This," Byakuya explained icily, "Is a _kenseikan_. Only the Head of the Noble House of Kuchiki may wear it. It is certainly not available to commoners such as you."

"Touché," Gin grinned wider. He had Byakuya all riled up now. "This is fun, much more challenging than when ya were young. Yer used to blush red like a tomato so easily. Hardly fitting for a Head of the Noble House of Kuchiki, eh?" Gin mocked.

Byakuya said nothing but Gin saw, from the corner of his eye, Byakuya clenching his fists surreptitiously.

"Well," Gin scratched his head. "I suppose it's better being a commoner and all. Imagine how weird I'd looked with a _kenseikan_!" Then he laughed. "Long hair with hair noodle thingies in it, how girlish!"

Gin laughed even harder at the sight of Byakuya's impassive face. _'The colder he looks, it just means he's angry!'_

"Anyway," Gin continued, "I always wondered how ya kept yer hair straight and neat all the time…" Gin grinned broadly as he looked slyly at Byakuya. "Just imagine my surprise when a certain valet at the Kuchiki household I scared off earlier revealed…"

Byakuya could not help but widen his eyes slightly in surprise. _'How did he know?!'_

Gin grinned from ear to ear. He had forgotten how much fun this was. When he was with Aizen, it was always so serious and he wasn't allowed to disturb Tousen.

"Who… Who did you scare off?" Byakuya could not resist asking. _'If I know Ichimaru, this will be all over Seireitei by nightfall…'_

"Hm…" Gin pretended to frown, which was difficult since he was still smiling, and answered, "I dunno… Some guy who kept screaming that his master used kido to straighten his hair when I asked him oh so very nicely…"

Gin cocked his head to one side and fixed Byakuya with a devious smile. "Ya wouldn't happen ta know who that is, would ya?"

"No… Why would I know some fool that does his hair with kido?" Byakuya managed to remain calm and feign innocence.

"Well… Thought yer might know, being da Head of the Kuchiki and all that…" Gin held up his hands and shrugged. "By the way, I heard that yer sis Rukia-chan's gonna go ta the Human World fer an assignment, aren't ya worried?"

Byakuya froze in his spot. _'How does he know what I am so vexed about?!'_

"Maybe she'll get 'erself eaten by a Hollow, yea?" Gin said. "That'll be such a misfortune fer the great House o' Kuchiki."

That was the last straw. Byakuya had managed to tolerate and control his temper all day, but Gin managed to push all the right buttons and now Byakuya's blood was boiling. There was only so much one could take, regardless of him being a noble or not.

Byakuya took one threatening step forward, ready to sock Gin in the gut. Gin shifted his stance, as though he read Byakuya's mind and was getting ready to dodge when Byakuya moved.

"Nii-sama!" a boyish voice interrupted.

Byakuya and Gin tuned towards the owner of the voice. Kuchiki Rukia, a petite girl with dark hair and wide violet eyes, ran up to Byakuya, panting heavily.

"Nii-sama! I have been looking for you everywhere," she said to Byakuya, bowing her head in respect. She detected the presence of someone beside Byakuya and turned, noticing Gin for the first time.

"Hiya Rukia-chan!" Gin gave her his best creepy smile. Rukia took a step back involuntarily as she gasped in horror. Her legs instantly felt weak as she looked around for an escape.

'_Why was he hiding being the pillar so that I couldn't see him?'_ Rukia thought. She felt as though there were snakes entwining around her, choking her. It was as though she was a rabbit and Gin was a snake, the prey and the hunter.

"Rukia." Byakuya's hand landed on her shoulder, bringing her back to reality. Rukia felt better instantly. Rukia felt waves of warmth flowing to her through his hand. It was as though Byakuya was lending her strength and preventing her from collapsing in terror.

"Have you forgotten your manners?" Byakuya prompted. _'It's the best I can do for now… Thank you, Rukia. I almost lost my temper.'_

Rukia bowed to Byakuya. "I apologize, Nii-sama."

Turning to Gin, she bowed once more, saying formally. "Ichimaru-taichou, I apologize for not greeting you earlier." She paused and took a deep breath. "Good afternoon, Ichimaru-taichou."

Gin nodded and said, "It's alright, Rukia-chan. So," Gin bent down and placed his face close to Rukia's so she had an even better view of Gin's creepy smile. "How are the preparations for yer mission ta the Human World coming along?"

Rukia shrank back in terror. "I… I…" She stuttered and forced herself to continue. "The preparations… are… going quite well…" Rukia's voice faltered.

"Thank you for asking." Byakuya finished for her as Rukia stepped back into him. He placed both his hands on Rukia's shoulders as if to steady her. Rukia looked up at Byakuya. _'Stand your ground, Rukia.' _Byakuya's eyes seemed to say. He then looked up to fixed Gin with a steely glare.

"Oh? Well then," Gin looked as though he was going to pose another question and Rukia suddenly whimpered. Byakuya saw how frightened Rukia was and was about to step in when Gin straightened himself.

"Just remembered that I have something ta do," Gin smiled apologetically. "Busy me… Bye!" He was gone with a wave.

* * *

"Well, that was fun," Gin concluded as he stood on a rooftop, overlooking over the whole of Seireitei, giving him a great view of what many Shinigami were doing. "The Kuchiki's are definitely high on my list of people ta disturb." Then he wondered. "Perhaps I took it to far a little? Rukia was seriously frightened…" He stroked his chin in thought.

"But then," Gin smiled. "Who cares?"

"Hmm… What should I do now?" He wondered as he stared at people walking around. _'It can be quite boring when yer free sometimes_'_ Something, or someone, almost crashed into him and Gin just narrowly dodged.

"Taichou!!! Get back here!!!" Gin looked up to see Nanao chasing Shunsui on the rooftop. "Sorry!" Shunsui yelled and waved. Gin stood and let Nanao run by, chuckling. He turned looked behind the two, where a hill filled with trees had caught his eye. A familiar figure was sitting there and bent over some papers.

Gin's smiled grew wider as he shunpo-ed off to find a place with a better view. _'Paperwork? This I gotta see!'_

* * *

Ichimaru Gin may have enjoyed observing people, but he simply loved observing Matsumoto Rangiku most of all.

* * *

**Ahhhh!!! I just realised that all this jumping back and forth from present to past may be quite confusing....**

**Perhaps all this only makes sense to me?!! Oh dear...... :(**

**Gosh, I seem to write lots of flashbacks..... I'm so sorry if the sory doesn't make any sense!!!!!!!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Nineteen**

'_What's with Yumichika?'_ Rangiku wondered. _'It's not like him to make such slips about his beauty… He usually obsesses about himself to no end…_' Her eyebrow furrowed in thought.

Then it dawned upon her. They had to get out, now. "Taichou, let's leave. Now"

"Why, Matsumoto?" Hitsugaya said. "We're not done yet."

"We can finish it off at the office. Besides, it's better if you don't know." Rangiku said as she pulled his arm. "Come on, hurry up!"

"Fine," Hitsugaya complied as he and Rangiku hurriedly gathered up the paperwork. Past experience had taught him that when Rangiku said you were better off not knowing something, you really were. "I'll carry them, you stack. My shunpo's faster."

"Shiro-chan, where are you going?" Yachiru saw them packing up and asked; using the nickname that Hinamori gave him. Hitsugaya shot Rangiku a panicked look, pleading for help with his eyes.

"What do I say?" He hissed, not wanting to offend Yachiru and set her off.

"Just make up some excuse!" Rangiku whispered hastily back and doubled the rate at which she was stacking papers into Hitsugaya's arms.

"Err… I err… I just realized that I still have a lot of work back at the office…" Hitsugaya said as he retreated. "Bye!" He turned to leave.

"Wait, Shiro-chan!" Yachiru ignored Ikkaku. He was semi-unconscious anyway, after Yachiru had bashed him in the face accidentally while trying to persuade him to eat her cookie.

"I'll let you try my cookie first Shiro-chan, since you're in a hurry. Baldy can wait." she advanced towards Hitsugaya with a cookie in her hand, ready to stuff it into his mouth at the first possible moment.

The cookie was purplish-black in color with a weird shape and the sides were mushy with something that looked suspiciously like mushrooms sticking out. Hitsugaya stared at it in revulsion. _'It's not even fit to be called a cookie!! It should belong in Kurotsuchi's lab. What the hell is that?!!'_ he thought. _'On second thought, I don't really want to know.'_

"Eat it!" Yachiru was coming closer every second with that 'cookie' in her hand. Hitsugaya could not run as he was holding a humongous stack of paperwork and he could only stare in horror at his upcoming 'snack'. He looked around in panic for someone to save him, but there were none.

'_I can't see much anyway, the papers are blocking my sight.'_ Hitsugaya admitted as he saw his life flash through his eyes. His childhood in Rukongai with Granny and Hinamori, being in the Shinagami Academy, getting Hyourinmaru…

"Open up!" Yachiru said.

"Somebody help me!!!" Hitsugaya screeched in panic. No one.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" Hitsugaya screamed in terror, giving Yachiru the perfect opportunity to stuff the 'cookie' into his mouth.

The 'cookie' came closer and closer towards his open mouth. Hitsugaya could not stop screaming and closed his eyes in despair at his fate.

However, just as the 'cookie' was barely an inch from his lips, Rangiku appeared from out of nowhere and grabbed it from Yachiru's hand. She ran swiftly towards Ikkaku.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!' Ikkaku screamed as he closed his eyes instinctively when he saw that Rangiku was on a direct collision course with him. It gave Rangiku the perfect opportunity to stuff the 'cookie' into his mouth.

"I win!" whispered Rangiku in triumph as Yachiru's 'cookie' landed into Ikkaku's mouth. Rangiku posed for dramatic effect, standing with her back facing Ikkaku.

Then curiosity got the better of her and she turned around.

Everyone paused as they watched Ikkaku.

"Gulp," Ikkaki swallowed the 'cookie'.

'_Ehh, looks like it's actually okay.'_ Rangiku thought as she turned to observe Ikkaku. _'For once._' She spoke too soon.

Ikkaku was gasping in relief about the fact that he wasn't dead when he felt a sudden sharp pain in his abdomen.

"Urk!" Ikkaku's eyes bulged while he clutched at his throat and he dropped like a stone onto the ground. Ikkaku made tortured sounds as he rolled about on the ground. Yachiru came over and watched Ikkaku with interest.

"Hahaha!!!" Yachiru laughed and pointed. "Baldy's pretending to be dead. He's starting to foam at the mouth!" She clapped her hands in applause. "Great acting Baldy!"

"Taichou! Let's sneak away now!" Rangiku whispered to Hitsugaya. She had crept towards him while Yachiru's attention was on Ikkaku. "Quick! When she's still occupied with Ikkaku!"

Hitsugaya nodded and he and Rangiku split the load of the paperwork between them. Then they shunpo-ed off after a backwards glance at Ikkaku, whom Yachiru was currently poking with a stick.

* * *

" I'll never forget your sacrifice, Ikkaku." Hitsugaya promised. He then turned to Rangiku. "Was it necessary to stuff it into his mouth?"

"Well, where else do you want me to put it, into your mouth? Throwing it's not a good idea, so is holding it. I would never put it into my own mouth, not over my dead body!" Rangiku defended herself.

" Besides," she looked slyly at Hitsugaya. "I recall someone screaming for help earlier."

"Fine, fine." Hitsugaya confessed. "Thank you very much for saving me. But what about Ikkaku?"

"I supposed we could call the Fourth Division for him…" Rangiku said. "If he's not dead by then." She added on an afterthought.

Hitsugaya paused in mid-step as he looked uncertainly at Rangiku. "He'll be fine, won't he?"

"Don't worry," Rangiku hastily said to comfort her taichou. "Ikkaku has an immune system of steel! That's why I tossed that cookie into his mouth. I'm sure that he'll be fine." She smiled. Hitsugaya was reassured and he smiled back.

'_Or not,'_ Rangiku thought darkly to herself. _'But… I don't think there's anyone who died from eating Yachiru's cookies before, is there? Hmm… Besides, he was the only other one there. I didn't exactly have a choice…'_

"He survived Yachiru's cookies before." Rangiku announced. "I was there once when Yachiru appeared with her cookies and Yumichika immediately stuffed all the cookies into Ikkaku's mouth." Rangiku explained to Hitsugaya. "Sure, he did foam at the mouth and faint, not to mention he spent an entire month at the Fourth Division but he did come out alive and kicking. So there's no need to worry…"

"Well, well, well," a voice stopped them in their flight form Yachiru. "Narrow escape yer had there, didn't ya Hitsugaya-taichou?"

"Ichimaru." Hitsugaya acknowledged. Beside him, Rangiku greeted, "Good afternoon, Ichimaru-taichou."

Gin grinned. "I saw the whole thing. Yer ought ta reward yer fukutaichou fer her rescue." Rangiku's ears perked up at the sound of 'reward'.

"Taichou, can I have some sake?" Rangiku asked. "Plus a few days off would be nice as well…"

"I'll consider it." Hitsugaya said. Turning to Gin, he said in a hostile tone, "I'll reward my fukutaichou in what manner I see fit, Ichimaru. There is no need for you to interfere and tell me what to do."

He never did like Gin, from the very first moment they had met.

"Now, now. There's no need to throw a childish tantrum just cuz yer look like one." Gin mocked. "It's simply spoiling yer own day, isn't it?"

A cold wind suddenly picked up around them and the sky grew noticeably a little darker. Rangiku looked worriedly at Hitsugaya and then the sky, before shooting Gin a warning glance. Gin just shrugged and smiled, showing no signs of backing off.

Hitsugaya rolled his eyes and stared coldly at Gin. There was not use arguing with this man, you would only waste your breath and get angry. Taking a deep breath to calm down, he changed subjects. "All of the taichou and fukutaichou are busy running Soul Society, why are you to free to wander about?"

"Well," Gin laughed. "That's easy. They call ya a child prodigy, a genius, but ya can't guess?"

Hitsugaya ignored that pointed barb and he saw that Gin was not going to answer him. Instead, Hitsugaya answered by saying, "We'll take our leave now then. Come on, Matsumoto."

Hitsugaya left without a backwards glance. Rangiku hesitated, looking at Gin. She knew that he had made Hitsugaya leave first on purpose so that he could say something to her in private.

'_But should I listen to what he has to say?'_ Rangiku thought. _'I… I don't know what to think! He keeps on playing with me like a yoyo…'_

Rangiku sighed. _'He's always been like that... And yet, I can't blame him…'_

She made up her mind. "I should follow taichou back and help with the remaining work as an apology for you teasing him earlier, Gin …"

* * *

**Sorry for taking so long to update! ." I want to say thanks to those who helped cheer me up by saying that it's not confusing having the story jumping about into different time periods. Thank you so much!!! :D **

**Wow, I realised that there's very little Rangiku so far... Even though it's a flashback, should she have a conversation with Gin? ;D**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty-One**

"Bye Gin!" Rangiku turned to leave, not before giving him one of her extraordinary smiles. Gin felt his own lips curve to form a genuine smile in response. Just seeing her smile made him happy too, especially when the smile was for him.

'_She still treats me as a friend, although we've been drifting apart…_' Gin thought absently, his mind totally overwhelmed after seeing her smile. His knees felt weak as he realized how much he had missed her. Only the rigid self-control that he had cultivated during Aizen's long training regimes stopped him from crossing the few centimeters that separated them to embrace her.

'_How fitting,'_ He reflected rather amusedly. He was acting like a man being set free on a feast after fasting for many days. _'If only Aizen knew that all Soul Society had to do to defeat his genius protégé is to send a certain woman to face that said protégé… '_ Gin shook his head in amusement and he continued to stare at Rangiku, trying to focus on what she was currently saying.

"So I have to go now… Gin?" Rangiku blinked. The Third Division taichou was… looking rather odd. Rangiku cleared her throat and reminded herself. _'It's not professional to laugh at your superiors~'_

"Gin?" Rangiku's voice summoned him back from the daydream he was having involving her.

"Eh?" Gin was brought back to reality and he saw Rangiku trying to stifle her laughter. "I'm sorry, I was spacin' out a little there…"

"A little!" Rangiku snorted, then managed to stifle her laughter. "Are you…are you okay?" She tried to be polite and hid her laughter behind her hand.

Gin realized that he was staring at her with a goofy grin on his face, looking totally unlike his usual self.

"I'm fine," Gin hastily said and he flushed red. Rangiku could not help it. She burst into laughter. It was one thing to see Gin looking stupid, but it was another to see him blushing! Rangiku's laughter was so infectious that Gin could not help but join in as well.

"Now…that's something I haven't seen in ages!" Rangiku wiped tears from her eyes. Gin beamed in return, feeling glad and relieved that not much had changed between them.

Rangiku managed to stop laughing and she smiled at Gin, saying, "I've really got to go now, taichou will get grumpy if he's left with all the paperwork for too long…"

"Wait!" Gin reached out desperately and grabbed hold of her hand. Rangiku stared at it in mild shock as he lifted her hand up to his lips and gently laid a kiss on the center of her palm.

Slowly opening his eyes, uneasy crimson orbs clashed with shocked-filled azure ones.

"…Rangiku…" Gin's eyes darted around nervously. "Would… would ya like ta hang around?" The words slipped out before Gin could stop himself. He swiftly tried to remedy the situation by adding, "Not now, of course. I meant later. If you have time."

'_Stupid! What right do yer have to ask her out?' _He scolded himself and looked away, not wanting to see her face when she rejected him. _'She probably has plans ta go drinkin' tonight of something.'_

"Why not?" Rangiku said, her eyes twinkling. Gin's face lit up with joy and he grabbed her by the shoulders, thanking her fervently.

Rangiku laughed. "I didn't know that you were that easy to please, Gin! Hmm… I can save some money on your birthday presents then!" She jokingly said.

Gin didn't know what possessed him earlier, to ask her out, and he was seized by a sudden impulse to hug Rangiku tightly and not let go.

Gin decided to give in to his impulse.

"Ohh…"Rangiku's voice died away as she relaxed into his embrace. _'It's been so long…'_ She thought.

Gin buried his face in her hair. "The only present I need," he said, his voice all muffled, "Is yer…"

"Gin…" Rangiku felt touched, and yet confused. Gin always seemed to push her away, then reconcile with her, and then push her away yet again. The cycle always repeated itself.

Any normal woman would have gotten pissed and left him by now, but Rangiku always forgave him. She did not understand why, but she understood him enough to know hat he would not hurt her on purpose.

Gin released her. "I'll go set things up, ya go back and finish what yer have left."

Like a child going to his first party, Gin was filled with energy and a dozen ideas crowded in his mind. "Just track my reiatsu n' yer will find meh."

Rangiku looked at Gin affectionately. "See you later then. Goodbye!"

* * *

"Goodbye…" It was faintly a whisper, and Gin almost didn't hear it. Yet it sent chills down his spine and jolted him awake.

"What?" He looked around. Then paused. "That…sounded like her. Rangiku…"

Somehow, deep in his heart, Gin already knew what happened. However, he did not want to believe it. "It can't be…" The gears in his mind whirled as he sought for a way to confirm what he knew.

Then it dawned upon him. Her scarf.

After the War, Gin had reluctantly given up Rangiku's fukutaichou badge, as it was tradition to pass the badge down to the next juu-bantai fukutaichou and hence he had been left with just her necklace and her scarf.

Gin kept Rangiku's pink scarf in a glass case in his bedroom and he would occasionally take it out and hold it, sometimes spending hours just standing and doing that. It was because the scarf still held faint traces of her reiatsu that he could detect if he tried hard enough. It was as if that part of her staunchly refused to leave him and her reiatsu had not faded away even after such a long time.

Nothing.

"No…"his voice trailed off as he tried to sense for any trace of her remaining reiatsu. He could not find anything.

Gin didn't say anything. He couldn't. Yet he forced himself to go on, to face reality. It was high time he stopped living like this.

'_She's really gone. For real_.' He thought in disbelief.

Tears that came in drops soon cascaded into a waterfall as he realized the empty feelings in his chest.

It was a feeling he once had, and it has filled him and almost consumed him with its despair until Rangiku arrived. Rangiku had filled up the empty hole and Gin had been completed. But she was gone now. Totally.

He was alone.

Gin didn't say anything. He couldn't. Yet he forced himself to go on, to face reality. _'She's really gone. For real_.' He thought in disbelief.

Tears that came in drops soon cascaded into a waterfall as he realized the empty feeling within his chest.

It was a horrible emotion he once had, it made him wander around, trying to find a place where he felt like he belonged. It had filled him completely and almost consumed him, the feeling of utter desolation and loneliness.

He was almost at his wits' end when Rangiku arrived in his life. Gin never knew why he had met her that day, nor did he ever question it. It was simply how it was supposed to be. It was fate.

Rangiku had filled up the empty hole, his heart, given him a reason to smile and be happy and more importantly, given him a reason to live. Not leading a meaningless life of stealing and killing, but instead being able to spend each day with her, making her smile and laugh.

She was dearer to him more than anything in the world and she affected him more than anyone else could guess. His mood often mirrored hers, just that he always hid what he felt beneath a sly smile.

Gin had been satisfied just knowing that she was alive, that she was safe. He did not like it when other males flirted with her and paid her compliments, but he did not put a stop to it when he saw that she enjoyed the attention. Instead, he took to following her around to ensure that she always returned safe and sound.

But she was gone now. Totally.

Gin immediately shunpo-ed back to his room in Seireitei, in search of Rangiku's pink scarf.

"It's become just like some scarf…" Gin stared, dumbfounded as he clutched the said item tightly in his hands.

"Ahhhhhhhh!!!" Gin dashed outside, unable to deal with anything at the moment.

* * *

**Sigh... Yet another sad bit. But still, this is supposed to be a sad story...**

**Someone's head crashed into mine during Physical Ed so now I'm seeing with one eye. And there's nothing wrong with the other person. (Curse you, what do you put in your head?!!) I never knew how difficult it is to look with one eye. Then, my head's sore and feels funny. I hope this doesn't affect my thinking abitlities, I still have to write more chapters!!!**

**I'm so playing badminton next time.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

Miyashita Yanagi was your average, normal shinigami. She did not have any exceptional features nor was she pretty, just pleasant to look at. She was the kind that tended to blend into the background and people often overlooked her. Which was why she suddenly found herself falling, the papers she was supposed to deliver scattering everywhere.

"Oi!" Yanagi cried at the person who had crashed into her. "Watch where you're going! I'm supposed to give these papers to someone important…" Her words died away as she saw who had crashed into her.

"Are… Are you alright?" Yanagi asked hesitantly. The man was wearing a look of such heart wrenching desolation that Yanagi could not help but feel sorry for him. He did not seem to notice her so she took one step forward, her hand almost touching his shoulder. At that same moment, the sunlight hit his hair and it shone silvery white.

Yanagi withdrew her hand and stared. _'What a unique hair color… Though… It's rather like the hair color of old people…Wait.'_ She smacked her head. _'Stop that! It's rude!'_

"You must be a Shinigami too, judging from your robes," Yanagi observed, taking charge of the situation when she saw that the silver-haired man was not going to reply. _'Wait… That was stupid. Most of the people here __are__ Shinigami!'_

"Which division are you from?" Yanagi supplied, hoping to get an answer that would shed some light on the identity of this mysterious stranger.

The man kept silent. Yanagi sighed and considered just dumping him here. _'Oh, darn my conscience! I just can't leave him like this. Especially after what he's been through… As a fellow victim, I must help!'_

"Look," she said. "I can't help you if you keep silent. You shouldn't bottle everything up, you'll just go mad someday." She tugged at the man's sleeve and that made him look down at her. Her tone brightened. "Though the cycle tends to start all over again so you'll just forget in time."

"I know sometimes things may seem really bad, but it's reality, we have to face it. No amount of moaning or depression is going to make it better." Yanagi smiled. "I've been through a similar experience before, if you need help or anything, you can come find me. I'll even lend you a listening ear."

As she said all that, Yanagi nodded and patted the man's shoulder sympathetically as if she knew all about the man's anguish and that she understood it.

"Don't worry, it's all about luck. Just don't bet so much money next time." Yanagi said reassuringly. "You won't be that unlucky all the time! But remember to not to bet all of you money, because payday is next month."

"Don't worry, it's also all about luck. Just don't bet so much money next time." Yanagi reached out and patted the man's shoulder reassuringly.

The man's eyes flickered and he seemed to see her for the first time.

* * *

The corners of Gin's mouth twitched in amusement '_She thinks I'm a gambling addict?'_

All his depressing thoughts fled as he focused on what the person before him was saying. '_She obviously doesn't recognize me, but I'm not wearing my haori so I can't really blame her… But a gambler? …'_

"It's your lucky day, because I just won some spare cash from Takagi! I'm in a good mood, so I'll treat you to a free drink!" Yanagi grabbed Gin's hand and dragged him off.

"What division is yer from?" Gin found his voice at last. He could barely keep his face straight. He found the entire situation extremely funny.

"Wanna bet?" Yanagi could not resist asking. Then she scolded herself. "Wait, I'm so sorry! You just lost so much money, and here I am reminding you about money!"

Gin finally smiled. "It's okay."

"Oh," Yanagi said. Her mysterious stranger was rather… handsome when he smiled. "You have a nice smile," She said absently. Then she seemed to realize what she had said and blushed profusely. "I… err… I meant…"

"So I've been told," Gin replied enigmatically, throwing her a lifeline.

Yanagi was extremely grateful. She did not do well in embarrassing situations. _'He's not just handsome, he's nice as well…'_

"I'm… I'm from the third division! Not seated!" Yanagi recovered her composure. "I've been around for a few months! Maybe you've seen or heard of me? I'm rapidly gaining a reputation as the 'Lucky Gambler'!" She said the last part with a hint of pride in her voice.

"I see… And yer name is?" Gin asked.

"Oh, I haven't introduced myself properly! How rude of me!" She bowed politely. "I'm Miyashita Yanagi! Nice to meet you!" She straightened. "Please call me Yanagi."

"Yanagi-san…" Gin decided to tease her a little. "I don't suppose yer know who yer taichou is, eh?"

"My…my taichou?" Yanagi stammered out. "Of course I do! It's, I mean my taichou is a male…Right?" She said rapidly, all flustered.

Gin just looked back at her with a neutral expression. But inside, he was laughing like mad.

'_He's, err…His name is…' _Yanagi blushed even harder._ 'How can I not know what my taichou's name is? Oh darn it!_'

"What were yer doing at the welcoming ceremony?" Gin asked, referring to the party where new recruits met their new squad members and taichou. "Surely ya were around then?"

"Of… Of course!" Yanagi's thoughts flashed back to that moment in time. "Err… I was, ah…" Yanagi drew figures in the ground with her toe, feeling super embarrassed and trying not to look at Gin

"But I know he's tall!" She said randomly.

Gin snorted in laughter. "All the male captains are tall! Not before, but now it's true…" Gin stroked his chin, pretended to think for a while before he said, "Hmm… I bet ya were hidin' in some dark corner earning money!"

"Hey!" Yanagi defended herself. "I did win a lot! But I got carried away. I get such a rush from wining that I neglected to pay attention."

"So ya were gambling after all…" Gin remarked. He shook his head and acted disappointed. "I should have known…" Gin continued and sighed loudly. "The standard of new recruits these days… Such a disappointment…"

"Quit being so dramatic and tell me already!" Yanagi sulked. "Wait. On second thought, I don't want to know his name at all! You can save it!" Yanagi huffed and walked off.

"Wait!" Gin chased after her. "You win, you win." Gin sighed. _'I didn't know that she has such a short temper… But it sure was fun!'_

"Yer taichou is a rather odd person with an odd name." Gin paused and looked at Yanagi, who was looking at him expectantly. "Ichimaru Gin, that's the name of the taichou o' the third division." Gin continued.

"Hey! At least I know he's tall!" She scratched her head in thought. "He is tall, right? He's around the same height as you, if I remember properly."

Yanagi studied the man before her. His silver hair gleamed in the sun and his eyes were shut. '_Strange, I've never seen his eyes open before,'_ she thought. '_But the sun isn't exactly shining into his eyes either…'_

"Say!" Yanagi asked Gin. "Why are your eyes always closed? Doesn't that make it difficult to move around?" Gin was about to answer her when Kira ran up to them.

"Ki… Kira-fukutaichou?" Yanagi said in astonishment as Kira caught his breath.

"Ichimaru-taichou! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?"

* * *

**Hahaha, I'm back! And my eye's fine now :)**

**But I think maybe I've chosen the wrong genre, this is supposed to be sad, not funny... :(**

**Poor Gin, there's just so much going on now.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

Kira had reached his boiling point.

"Ichimaru-taichou?" Yanagi looked from Gin to Kira and back to Gin, her eyes flicking back and forth the two of them as she slowly made the connection.

"Wha…wha…" Yanagi's mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water. "You… You're Ichimaru Gin? The taichou of the Third Division? The Division I'm in?"

One look at Gin's smiling face gave her the answer.

'_Why me?'_ Yanagi thought tiredly. _'My luck with people for the past few hours seems to suck!'_ Kira was still ranting, and through it all, Gin just stood to one side looking highly amused. _'Oh my gosh, I scolded him and all that!'_ Yanagi's eyes widened in panic. _'I'm so going to be punished!'_

"Aaaaaahhhhhh!" Yanagi exclaimed. "I can't take anything anymore!" She turned to Gin. "I apologize for everything, Ichimaru-taichou!" Yanagi shunpo-ed off hurriedly, sensing the storm that was about to break and wanting to take cover.

Gin made no move to stop her, but rather, he looked after her with a thoughtful expression on his face. _'Hmm… Miyashita Yanagi…Interesting… I'll remember ya…'_

"Taaaiiiiccchhoouuu!" The forgotten Kira breathed the word on Gin's neck, making his presence known to Gin. Gin felt the hairs on the nape of his neck stand.

"Wassat matter, Izuru?" Years of practice allowed Gin to offer Kira an angelic smile. However, Kira was not so easily fooled.

"Yoooouuuu…" Kira pointed an accusing finger at Gin and continued, the other hand clutching his chest; "My life must have been shortened by god-knows-how many years! Why did yoooouuuu disappear?"

Suddenly, a flash of realization struck Gin. He peered closely at Kira. "Izuru…Are yer… drunk?"

Kira shook his head violently. "Nooooo… I'm not drunk… I think…" Kira swayed unsteadily on his feet.

"So," Kira said, his speech becoming slurred, "Yoouu haven't answered my question…" Kira pointed an accusing finger at Gin. "Where have yoouu been?" He demanded while stepping closer to Gin.

"Oops!' Kira giggled as he tripped over his feet and fell forward. Instinctively, Gin reached out to catch him.

"Careful." Gin said as he tried to keep himself steady while supporting Kira. Years of experience with Rangiku after her drinking sessions had taught him much. '_Yup, definitely drunk.'_

"… Ichi…Ichimaru?" a disbelieving voice called out.

Gin turned his head around. "Oh dear."

The speaker was Hitsugaya. With him were Shunsui, Nanao and Hinamori. The others were gaping in shock at the sight before their eyes.

Awkwardly, Gin slipped back Kira's sleeve that somehow slid down to reveal his bare shoulder. He knew what kind of picture the two of them presented, with he holding on to Kira, and Kira leaning on him. Gin's arm was around Kira's waist, and the other was holding Kira's hand away to prevent him from poking his finger into Gin's eye.

'_We look like we're holdin' hands and huggin'…_' Gin thought in amusement. '_My, my… This mess is gonna be difficult to clean up!'_

"Taichou…" Everyone's attention was drawn towards Kira. Gin felt grateful, but he soon changed his mind and felt like murdering Kira seconds later.

"Taichou…" Kira repeated drunkenly and snuggled into Gin's chest. "I missed you…"

Gin froze as Kira rubbed his cheek against his robes. Shunsui was wearing look of a mixture of amusement and interest; Nanao was wearing a look of severe disapproval, though the corners of her mouth twitched like she was trying not to laugh; Hinamori looked embarrassed and was trying to look somewhere else but failing terribly; Hitsugaya just looked plain shell-shocked.

Gin sighed. '_I suppose it's time ta start clearing up this mess. Though…They might not believe me…But I suppose I should look on the bright side…'_

"Hitsugaya-taichou!" The Tenth Division fukutaichou appeared before Hitsugaya. "The Sou-taichou…" He noticed that Hitsugaya was not paying attention to him but rather staring at something before him.

"Hitsugaya-taichou, what are you…" The man turned and gasped in shock. "What the…"

"I'm so sorry!' The man's jaw dropped open. He hurriedly shunpo-ed away. "I didn't see anything!"

'_Oh boy,'_ Gin thought. _'This means that it's going to be all over Seireitei by nightfall._'

Gin sighed again. "It's not what it looks like." Gin told the remaining four. "Izuru's drunk, he fell, and I caught him. Simple as that."

"R…i...g…h…t…." Shunsui could not resist teasing Gin. It was usually Gin teasing someone; hence the opportunity was too rare to pass up. "I suppose it's all a coincidence then?"

"Anyway…" Shunsui continued, giving Gin a suggestive wink, "I didn't know you swung that way… Maybe we could- Oww!"

Nanao cut what he wanted to say short by smacking him on the head with her ever- reliable heavy tome that she carried almost everywhere. She ignored Gin and Kira, not making any comment about the state the two of them were in, making Gin feel extremely grateful towards her.

Adjusting her spectacles, Nanao said stiffly, "Kyoraku-taichou. We have a lot of work back at the office."

"Aww, is my Nanao-Chan jealous?" Shunsui asked and reached both hands out to hug Nanao. "Come here, I'll give you a kiss to show you my undying love and devotion!"

Nanao deftly dodged Shunsui's seeking arms and smacked him again. "Honestly, you never seem to last for at least a day without being hit by me!" Nanao said in frustration. She decided not to play nice and grabbed Shunsui by the ear, effectively shutting him up.

"We'll be taking our leave now, Ichimaru-taichou, Hitsugaya-taichou." Nanao nodded curtly and strode away, dragging Shunsui towards the Eighth Division by his ear.

As Shunsui's cries of "Ow, ow, I'm sorry Nanao-Chan. Ow! Really sorry!" disappeared around the corner, Gin met Hinamori's gaze. The shy girl instantly colored and hid behind Hitsugaya.

'_Well… At least she's not afraid of me anymore. That much._' Gin thought of how Hinamori would run off the minute he appeared in the past, after she had recovered from her wounds and was back as the fukutaichou of the Fifth Division.

Hitsugaya cleared his throat. "I… I suggest you get Kira settled and the two of us will try to stop Hisamoto." He added the last part darkly, knowing full well that the story was probably spreading around Seireitei this instant.

"Nah," Gin shook his head. "Yer fukutaichou's too good at gossiping, I think at least ten people would have known by now."

Hitsugaya looked stricken. He of all people knew what his fukutaichou was like. "I apologize for Hisamoto's behavior. I swear he would have done better being born a female, given the way he gossips!"

Gin laughed. "It's okay. Hisamoto-san was probably lookin' fer some hot gossip ta entertain himself. It's been a while since the last big news hit the streets. I'll just have ta defend myself from any guy who throws himself at me fer a month or so."

Hitsugaya bowed. "I'm really sorry. But just to inform you, we don't believe in those… err… ahem, rumors."

Gin nodded. "It's…not that bad," Kira was slipping out of his grasp and Gin pulled him back up. Kira's head now lolled on Gin's shoulder.

'_Hope he doesn't start pukin' on me,' _Gin thought warily. '_Hmm. His hair's coverin' his_ _entire face.' _Gin absentmindedly reached out a hand and bushed Kira's hair back in place. Big Mistake.

"Cheese!" A bright light flashed and stunned them momentarily.

'_Good thing my eyes are closed most o' the time,'_ Gin thought grimly as he monitored his latest adversary.

"Ahahaha!" Yachiru laughed as she waved her camera. "Great picture! I'm gonna show it to Hisamoto and then tattoo-face for sweets, bye!" Yachiru shunpo-ed off.

"Get back here!" Hitsugaya gave chase immediately. Hinamori smiled apologetically at Gin before following Hitsugaya and Gin was left alone with Kira.

"Ah well, might as well get yer back." Gin slung Kira's arm over his shoulder and careful made his way back to the Third Division barracks.

Hitsugaya came to a sudden stop. He stared around in frustration, unable to sense Yachiru's presence. This was his entire fault. He should have kept his subordinates strictly disciplined. He was not upholding the promise he made to Matsumoto. He should had…

A hand found his and held it in a warn clasp, giving him a comforting squeeze. Teal eyes gazed into brown eyes and found solace there.

"We'll find her. Together." Hinamori smiled. Hitsugaya smiled back. Perhaps things weren't as bad as he visualized them after all.

_'Everyone's fine, Matsumoto…'_


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

Gin finally got Kira settled and he went back to his own room, totally exhausted but feeling satisfied with himself. _'I managed ta prevail! Luckily I had lots of practice with drunke people…'_

Though he felt like collapsing straight away on his bed, Gin forced himself to take a bath and wash up, giving a groan of pure pleasure as he sank himself into the steaming water.

"I'm getting' old…" He said to himself, all the while blessing Yamamoto's decision years back to modernize certain parts of Seireitei. Now they had modern kitchens, bathrooms, electric lighting, etc.

The hot water loosened his tense limbs and Gin almost fell asleep in the bathtub. He awoke only when his head slid off the rim of the bathtub and his face smacked into the water surface.

'_Uhh… I should get up now…'_ Gin dragged himself out of the bathtub and dried himself. He fumbled about and managed to tie the bathrobe around him, and then he moved around the bathroom like a zombie, preparing for bed. _'I'm so tired…'_

He stared into the mirror. "I'm gonna get panda eyes soon..." Gin declared. Then he caught sight of his hands and laughed, saying, "My hands are all wrinkly!"

But his laughter was cut short as that familiar line echoed off into the distance, bringing back a treasured memory.

Gin chuckled to himself. "I was so stupid back then…"

* * *

**Flashback**

"Gin, Gin, come quick!" a younger Rangiku cried in alarm.

"What is it?" the boy crashed through the bushes, his mind filled with fear for the girl. His crimson eyes wide open in alarm; he scanned the area for any threat and stopped dead. He covered his eyes and swiftly turned around, his back facing the girl. "Get some clothes on!"

"What?" Rangiku looked at herself and blushed. "Gin you pervert!" She shrieked as she dashed out of the water and wrapped herself in the towel that was left on a rock nearby. When she was dry and clothed, she told Gin, "You can turn around now, you pervert."

"It's not my fault! Yer were the one who told me ta come!" Gin defended himself. "How is that my fault?"

"Pervert. Pervert. Pervert." Rangiku chanted and she stuck her tongue out at the flabbergasted Gin. "Gin is a pervert, Gin is a pervert!" She said in a singsong voice.

"Oh yea?" Gin asked. "Well, then I shall have to make ya admit that I'm not!" His eyes glinted.

"You'll never make me!" Rangiku said aloud, but she watched Gin warily as he came closer to her. "Nothing you do won't make me give in, you pervert!"

"Nothing but this!" Gin said as he lunged towards her, toppling Rangiku over. "Yer at my mercy!" Gin announced as he tickled Rangiku mercilessly, laughing as he did so.

"St-Stop!" Rangiku managed to say, breathless from all the laughing.

"Ha! Yer weakness is that ya too ticklish!" Gin crowed. "So, will ya stop callin' meh a pervert?" Gin was relentless in his pursuit for a pardon, never once ceasing his 'attack' even when he heard her pleas.

"Fi-fine…" Rangiku admitted defeat. She was no match for Gin. He always got what he wanted if he really put his mind into it. "I give up… You're not a pervert…"

Gin stopped. He grinned and shut his eyes again, going over to pick up the towel that Rangiku had left on the rock. He draped it over his arm. "Ya ain't much ta look at anyway. There are others much nicer."

"I-WHAT?" Rangiku looked offended. "I dare you to say that again…" She warned Gin in a dangerous tone that sent chills down his spine.

'_I must have said something wrong again.'_ Gin gulped. An angry Rangiku was not good, from what he had learnt from his previous experiences. Furthermore, she won all of the fights between the two of them because he always gave in to her in the end.

'_But still… That wasn't exactly the smartest of comments…'_ Gin struggled to form a proper reply. _'Darn, why do I always like to talk back?'_

"I-I-I mean, I didn't see much! Yup, that's it! I didn't see much…" Gin babbled, relieved to have found some sort of excuse. He had forgotten that Rangiku was at an age where every compliment meant the world to a girl and any sort of criticism was not appreciated.

"Ahahah…" Gin laughed lamely and scratched his head, looking apologetic, trying to cover up the tense atmosphere that had suddenly descended upon them. Still, Rangiku was not deceived and she stomped past him angrily, her hair hiding her face and what she felt from him.

However, a slight breeze was blowing and for an instant, Gin caught sight of her sullen expression and in her eyes…

'_Tears?'_ Gin thought, confused. He could not, for the life of him, comprehend why a mere sentence could make Rangiku react in this manner. _'Why would she…'_

Gin felt alarmed. The words had just slipped out on their own and he did not mean then, not now, not ever. He just wanted to tease her. He did not know that she would take it so seriously; else he would have kept his mouth shut and died happy a mute.

"Rangiku!" He dashed after her. "Wait up!" Gin caught hold of her wrist. Rangiku tugged violently at her wrist, but Gin refused to let go. "Don't be angry, Rangiku! It's my entire fault… I'm sorry…" He hung his head.

Rangiku tugged even harder, making Gin clutch onto her hand with both his hands. "I'm not lettin' go of ya 'til ya forgive meh…" Rangiku refused to look at him; she turned her head in the opposite direction instead. "Don't ignore me…"

"Please…" Gin pleaded, his eyes open, revealing two beseeching crimson orbs begging for forgiveness. He did not know why she was so angry, but he wanted her to forgive him and smile at him again. Needed her to. He could not bear it if she stopped talking to him.

"It's all because of my stupid, big, fat mouth. I'm really sorry…" Gin tried again. "I'll do anything yer say, don't be angry anymore…" Gin's voice dropped to a whisper. "Don't ignore me... I don't know what I'll do if ya do…" His voice tailed off.

"You've been acting weird for quite a while, Gin." Rangiku said emotionlessly. "I can see why now. There's nothing to forgive." She shrugged off his hand and walked away. Gin was stunned by what she said and he put up no resistance when she pushed his hands away, all the fight gone out of him.

He just silently watched her walk away from him.

'_Strange, why do I feel as though someone has just stabbed me?'_ Gin thought. _'There's this… wrenchin' pain with every step that she's takin'… every step away from me…'_

"It hurts." Gin's vision grew blurry. _'And… I'm crying… Is she really going away?'_ There was a gaping hole in his chest, where his heart was. Gin's mouth was dry. He could not say anything.

'_Don't go…'_ He wanted to say to her, his eyes glued to her back. However, no sound came out of his throat. He mutely reached out a hand to her, as though that small action could stop her.

**

* * *

**

Present

"Guess I haven't changed much from back then… I still am stupid huh?" Gin said to himself. "It's a wonder that she could put up with me for so long…"

"Though…" Gin sighed and stretched. "I did my fair share of begging, but I deserved it."

Gin stared off into blank space. _'I would give anything to be able to see her again… Irritate her, and then beg for her forgiveness… All that.'_

'_But it's all impossible now.'_ Gin brooded. _'If only…'_

* * *

"_Life is full of 'If only' and 'What if', Gin. " Aizen told the young boy. "If you want something, you have to fight for it. Make it happen instead of waiting around." Aizen smiled. "And that is exactly what I am doing."_

_Aizen held out his hand to the silver-haired prodigy. "Will you join me?"_

_As the boy looked questioningly at his hand, Aizen knew that he had just gained himself a lieutenant. From the first moment he had met the boy, up till when he had saw the boy displaying his abilities by killing the third seat, Aizen had known that this was someone worthy of understanding his ideals, to be his second in command._

_Aizen grinned broadly as the boy shook his hand. He knew the boy would accept his offer. After all, the both of them had much in common._

* * *

"Aizen…" Gin asked. "Ya always claimed ta know everything… Tell me, was it fate that we met? Was Rangiku fated ta die? Is that why things happened as they did?"

The only answer that Gin had was the echo of his own words and the resounding silence that came after.

* * *

**Sorry for taking so long to update! But I added in everyone's favourite part, a flashback!**

**In case you're wondering, there's another part to the flashback. Otherwise it won't make much sense :D**


	26. Chapter 26

**I apologise for not updating for quite long, I was terribly busy :)**

**This chapter is dedicated to my good friend silverMIDkNIGHT, who encouraged me to make publishing at least one chapter my goal for the month :D**

**(I guess this means I succeeded!)**

**Oh yes, thank you sotfreakazoid for reviewing every single chapter! :DDD**

**You didn't have to cuz some chapters are boring, but it's very nice of you to. (Come to think of it, we are in a way related, with our similar user names)**

**Sorry... I've been making lame puns recently... Don't know why...**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

****Chapter Twenty-Five**

'_I'm talkin' ta myself in the bathroom…'_ Gin smiled sadly. _'No one's going ta answer me.'_

Gin looked at the mirror. "Perhaps I should have let ya leave me, on that day… Yer still find yer way, even without me… Ya might be alive now…"

* * *

**Flashback**

'_Don't go…' _Gin silently begged. _'Don't leave me…'_

As though by magic, Rangiku stopped and turned to face him.

"Gin," She said with her tone utterly remote. Only a short distance separated them, and yet Gin felt as though the two of them were standing at the edges of a great chasm.

"What… You said back there… About me…" Rangiku said apprehensively, not knowing how she should start. She looked approachable then, and Gin looked at her hopefully, all the while praying fervently that she had decided to forgive him after all his stupidity.

"I've heard… That when you like someone, you sort of tend to praise that person a lot." She bit her lip nervously and looked at Gin, who gave her an encouraging nod although he did not know where this was going.

"A lot of erm… boys…" Rangiku blushed then, but continued. "They tell me that I'm good at things when they see me doing something, that I'm pretty, and other stuff like that…"

At this, Gin felt a white-hot anger rage through his body. He wanted to skewer those boys who had been paying Rangiku compliments. Yes, he could just see them now—

"But you… You've never praised me before!" It burst out of her and she blushed. Then her face turned instantly downcast, and she looked utterly miserable. She stared at the ground. "Gin, do you like someone?"

Gin was unprepared. Ichimaru Gin, who always had a comeback line for any line someone shot at him, who could respond to any insult, any comment, was rendered speechless by one girl's innocent question. "I – I do, wait, I mean I don't- wait. I mean-"

Rangiku cut him off. "It's obvious that you do, from your answer… She's the only one you praise, don't you?" Rangiku's eyes swam with unshed tears, and she turned to leave.

"Wait!" Gin cried out desperately. "There's no one that I like! I don't-" Gin stopped. He saw his chance. He ran and hugged Rangiku from behind.

"Gin, what-" Rangiku began, but Gin shushed her.

"Actually, there really is someone that I like…" Gin said softly, forcing her to keep silent if she wanted to hear what he hand to say. Held in his arms, Rangiku stiffen at the sound to the word 'like'.

'_This is it, then. He knows! And… he's going to reject me because there's someone else in his heart…'_ Rangiku wanted to run away, but she knew that if she did, she could never face Gin again, and she did not want that either. _'Pick the lesser of the two evils, huh… it's not like I even have a choice to not listen…'_ Rangiku looked down at the pale arms wrapped around her. _'Gin… I would hate to lose your friendship… So I'll try to be brave and listen to what you have to say…'_

"The person I like, no," Gin corrected himself. "The person I love," He whispered into her ear, causing her to stand still and pay attention. Gin grinned, for he knew that Rangiku was calming down. He also understood the reason behind her violent reaction earlier. Everything was now crystal clear to him.

"The person I love," Gin repeated, "Has been by my side forever." At this, Rangiku's shoulders slumped and she shut her eyes, wishing desperately that she could cover her ears and not hear anymore.

'_Forever… that means they must have known each other since they were born…'_ Rangiku thought. _'I… Have never heard about her before… looks like Gin doesn't trust me that much…'_ She turned her head to look at Gin.

"Just seein' her makes me happy, and when she's down, I feel sad as well… So someday I'll make her the happiest person in the world, free from all worries ad troubles!" He exclaimed, his eyes shining. Rangiku looked away. She did not want to hear about the person who affected Gin so much, no, she could not. Her heart felt heavy and it hurt so much, she did not know if she could see this to the end.

"The person I love…" Rangiku squeezed her eyes shut at this. _'Stop it! I don't want to hear anymore! I cant take anymore of this!'_ She pleaded in her mind. But Gin could not read her mind and thus, he carried on.

"I think I fell in love with her… at that day, that moment, when I first met her eyes when I offered her a dried persimmon in a desert, thereby saving her life."

Rangiku's eyes flew open. _'That… sounds familiar…'_ Hope bloomed in her chest before she viciously crushed it. To be disappointed twice was more than what she could bear. _'He could have saved some other person as well…'_ She reasoned with herself.

Gin suppressed his laughter when he saw her face. Oh, he knew what she was thinking. He knew her too well.

"Silly!" He chided her gently as he turned her to face him. She stared at the ground, not meeting his eyes. Gin tilted her chin up, forcing er to look at him and he gazed into her eyes. "The only person I've ever saved in my entire selfish life is ya!"

'_But… Wouldn't that mean that I'm…?' _As Rangiku stood there silently, her mind struggling to take in all the new information, Gin smiled.

"There's no need to think so much. Don't ya know?" Rangiku dumbly shook her head. She couldn't believe it. Gin bent forward and said in her ear. "I love yer, Matsumoto Rangiku."

Gin watched with a mixture of anxiety, anticipation and amusement as the word slowly sank in. Rangiku turned red.

"Yo-you're just… You're just humoring me!" Rangiku stammered. "You-It's very kind of you; bu-but you shouldn't pl-play such games…"

"Rangiku, look at me." Gin's face was utterly serious. "Do I look like I'm lyin'?" He stared at her intensely, his crimson eyes boring into her. "I-" His voice cracked. He looked elsewhere, his face turning red, feeling embarrassed by what he was going to say.

"Like ya, life fer me began when I met ya." Gin confessed. "Yer said yer didn't take note of the days that passed 'til ya met me, right?" Gin paused to take her hand. He looked into her eyes. "Fer me, life was just an endless cycle of survival. Stealin', tryin' not ta get caught, defendin' myself… Until… Until I met ya." Gin's one brightened. "My life was changed from dull grey and the occasional red to a bright myriad of colors."

"I started noticin' things I wouldn't have had before." Gin smiled. "Like how the clouds in the sky sometimes look like puffy sheep; how the color of the leaves would change with the seasons before the trees finally shed them; how birds sing all day long, always cheerful; how the stars dance around the sky each night; and many other things."

"Yer give me life, that's what…" Gin looked up then, and Rangiku saw the truth of what he said reflected in his eyes.

"Gin…" Rangiku was stunned by his sudden declaration of love. There was just too much going on, she could not absorb it all, let alone believe what she was hearing. "I-"

"Let me speak first, I'm not done yet." Gin interrupted. He released her hand and went down on his knees before her. "Matsumoto Rangiku, can you ever me me fer bein' such a pig-head?" Gin owed his head in repentance.

Rangiku giggled. "Pig-head? That's a rather good description of you Gin! It fits you totally!"

"You like it?" Gin smiled. "Then ya can call me that fer the rest of yer life." Gin said firmly. "I don't mind, as long as it makes you happy… and willing ta forgive me…" Gin hinted.

Rangiku knelt down as well, so that she was at eye-level with Gin. "You pig-head," Rangiku said. "Gin is a nice name. I prefer Gin." She smiled and got up, walking off and leaving Gin to ponder what she meant.

* * *

Gin grinned broadly. This meant that Rangiku had forgiven him. He got up and quickly brushed the dirt from himself before hurrying after Rangiku slowing down when they were side-by-side. Gin watched Rangiku. She was humming as she walked a sure sign that she was pleased.

'_Teasin' her when she was angry with me just a few seconds about is suicidal…'_ Gin weighed his options. _'But it's kinda borin' now and I always was suicidal anyway… Besides, it allows me to practice my 'Beggin' fer Forgiveness' skills…'_

Gin made his decision. He decided to make a bold move.

* * *

**That's all for now! Hopefully I get more free time soon...**

**Oh yes, speaking of lame puns, you guys know Naruto?**

**Well, there are five Kages (Kage means shadow, and the Kages are the strongest ninja in each village) in Naruto.**

**Which Kage is the hottest?**

**The Hokage! (Fire Shadow) [Fire=Hot, geddit?]**

**I told you that I'm lame :D**


	27. Chapter 27

**Sorry for not updating recently, I was having my exams. Couldn't touch the computer at all :(**

**Arghhh! My hands itched to touch the keyboard... But my parents smacked my hands away every time :D**

**So I couldn't touch it. But now... Exams are over! (Though the next is coming quite soon as well) I'm so happy that can continue writing (For the time being) :D**

**One of my friends has been pestering me to give her the link to this story. Hahaha! Fat hope! (But in case you're reading this now, please don't complain Fiona about what I said. She'll kill me regardless of what birthday present I give her!)**

**Yes yes, I know that I'm terrible. I've been muttering to myself more often these days... Especially during the exams... In the English exam I was muttering out what would happen next in my compo and a teacher gave me weird looks :D**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

Gin walked before Rangiku and turned to face her, walking backwards. Rangiku blushed when she met his gaze, and she looked away. Gin grabbed hold of her hands and teased her, "Why so shy, Ran-chan?"

Rangiku did not answer and Gin's smile grew even wider. _'Just like I thought… so, should I? ...'_

They continued walking that way for a while, with Gin looking at Rangiku as he walked backwards and Rangiku trying her best to ignore him.

"Quit staring at me already, it feels weird!" Rangiku complained, unable to bear it any longer. "Gah! Why can't you just trip over a stone or something! That'll wipe that smile off your face and teach you not to walk backwards!"

Sure enough, Gin stumbled as soon as the words left Rangiku's mouth.

"Whoa!" Gin exclaimed as his arms failed valiantly in a comic attempt to keep him standing. "I think I'm fallin' down! "

"Told you so, genius." Rangiku muttered but she grabbed his arms nevertheless. "This is what happens when-" Rangiku's intervention failed to keep Gin from falling as she found herself falling as well.

"Tricked ya!" Rangiku heard as Gin caught her. "I wasn't fallin' at all." He beamed as Rangiku opened her mouth to retort. "Yer finally lookin' at me… "

Rangiku blushed and stood up stiffly from his embrace with as much dignity she could muster. "Well, you can't blame me for being worried that you'd fall!" She tried to come out with an excuse. "And… the ground is so rough! You… you could have scraped your knees or something!"

"I won't fall, cuz I have eyes in the back of my head!" Gin announced with a lop-sided grin on his face. "Wait. Did you just say that you were worried about me?"

"Fat chance." Rangiku replied curtly. "Come on, we have to get back before it gets dark. It looks like it's going to rain." Gin pouted but obeyed Rangiku. After all, there was no thinking what she might do if he made her angry twice in one day, furthermore with both sessions just a few minutes apart.

Gin resumed walking backwards, still staring at Rangiku. Rangiku gave him a sardonic smile before turning her head to the side, her hair covering half her face.

"Doesn't yer neck get tired when ya walk like that fer long?" Gin asked curiously after a few minutes of walking in silence passed. Rangiku ignored him. _'Hmm… She's ignorin' me again…What to do….'_

Gin suddenly stopped walking, causing Rangiku, who was not looking in front of her, but rather to the side, to crash into him.

"Steady there!" Gin said as he held Rangiku, preventing her from falling due to the momentum of crashing into him. Then his arms came up around her and he took the chance to rest his head on her shoulder.

Rangiku squirmed, uncomfortable at being hugged by Gin after what happened earlier. Gin tightened his hold and said, "It's not every day where I get ta hug such a lovely lady like yerself. I'm not lettin' go until ya hear what I have ta say."

Obediently, Rangiku stopped moving, for she knew that Gin meant what he said, although that did not stop her from turning as red as a tomato. Gin wanted to laugh when he saw her facial expression, which he thought was super adorable, but he controlled himself.

'_Besides,'_ He thought, _'Laughin' would spoil the moment. Not to mention get me into trouble again… She'll probably hit me…'_ Gin mentally shivered at an image of a totally furious Rangiku. Gin shook his head to clear his mind. _'Not a very good time ta let my imagination run wild!'_

"Rangiku," Gin began, all the while looking at Rangiku. "I just remembered… I haven't told ya something..." Rangiku was listening. Gin smiled, "I haven't praised ya yet, have I?"

Gin felt Rangiku stiffen in his arms.

"Relax, I'm not gonna tease ya or anything." Gin soothed. His smile grew even wider, for he knew that she would like his next line very much. "I think yer the most beautiful girl I've ever met!" Gin said sincerely. "Yer never fail ta dazzle me each time I look at ya!"

Rangiku turned even redder, if it was possible. Gin watched, highly amused, as she coughed and spluttered out some non-existent reply. Rangiku then realized that her mouth was moving, but there wasn't any sound coming out. The expression on her face was so funny and Gin could not help laughing after seeing it.

He laughed. He laughed so hard that tears came to his eyes. Even then, Gin could not stop laughing. He released Rangiku, bent over double, clutching his sides while he shook with laughter.

'_Gosh, I haven't laughed that hard in weeks!'_ Gin wiped a tear from his eyes and tried to control himself. Tried meaning that he failed miserably.

Meanwhile, Rangiku felt affronted. She stomped on his foot, effectively silencing Gin's laughter and making him howl in pain instead. She ignored Gin as he tried to hop after her and left him by himself.

"Oww… Hey, wait up!" Gin cried.

Rangiku wanted to ignore him, but an idea formed in her mind. She walked over to Gin, who looked extremely relieved that she was not ignoring him.

"Gin," Rangiku said seriously. He looked up at her. Rangiku bent down swiftly pecked his cheek and retreated. Gin's legs gave out under him and he landed on his butt on the ground.

"That was to say thanks." Rangiku winked and strolled towards their home, leaving Gin sitting there with a stunned expression.

Rangiku did not want to look back, but she could not resist the temptation.

She broke into peals of laughter when she saw Gin's face. She could see his eyes as they had opened in surprise and his eyes were blank. His mouth was wide open and he was holding a hand to his cheek, where she had kissed him earlier. He looked utterly weird compared to his usual knowing smiles and sarcastic attitude.

"This is what they called payback, Gin!" Rangiku shouted. Gin still did not move. _'I supposed I should be merciful… After all, I'm not exactly angry with him anymore…'_ Rangiku sighed. She was too softhearted.

"A fly might get inside if you leave it open for too long!" Rangiku chided as she gently shut Gin's jaw. She tapped his shoulder. "C'mon. Let's go home." Rangiku took his hand and tried to pull him up. Gin co-operated, though he seemed a little dazed. "You're luck that I'm such a nice person, Gin."

"Did… Yer just?" He asked. His brain slowly began to function again. Then he grinned. "This means ya like me too, don't ya? Gimme another kiss!" Gin stepped closer and held his hands out as if to hug her.

Rangiku flushed and she smacked his head. "Stupid Gin! Pig-head!" Rangiku yelled as ran off.

"Ohhh… my poor head!" Gin made a show of moaning and rubbing the spot where Rangiku had smacked him. He was grinning broadly from ear to ear. _'Messin' with her is so fun!'_

Rangiku stuck her tongue out and blew a raspberry. "By the way, you're still a pervert Gin!" She gave a squeal of delight as she began racing home with Gin hot on her heels.

"I'm gonna have ta 'persaude' ya ta change yer mind again!" Gin warned from somewhere behind her.

Rangiku laughed. "Only if you can catch me! Once we reach home, it's all over!"

"Yer on!"

* * *

**Oh yes, who thinks Rangiku's dead? (OMG, if she is then what I'm writing would seem to be a lie!)**

**But seeing the latest chapter (415), I don't think she's dead. I hope. Better chances than Gin anyway...**

**But Gin... Who thinks he's going to be killed by Aizen? (Damn, where the heck is Ichigo when you need him?)**

**But seriously, butterfly wings? What the heck?**


	28. Chapter 28

**I apologise for the long wait! It's just that the latest few chapters were... depressing. So instead of writing something sad, I decided to switch to somethng happier :D**

**But I totally blanked out when I saw that Gin's going to die... I meant with Rangiku I wasn't that convinced since I subconsciously believe that Gin is a good guy, but this...**

**What has the world come to?**

**

* * *

****Chapter Twenty-Seven**

"Haha! You lost Gin!" Rangiku crowed as she stepped into the shack she shared with Gin. She turned to watch Gin slow down into a walk and he stumbled inside.

"You're losing your touch!" Rangiku said as Gin all but collapsed onto the wooden floorboards, panting heavily.

"… Not… as young… as I… once was…" Gin closed his eyes as he tried to slow down his rapid heartbeat. The ten-minute trek back had turned into a three minute run. "…When… did you… get so… fast?"

Rangiku beamed. "I've been practicing… When… when you were gone…" She avoided his eyes and said hastily, "I mean, we have to be fast when we're stealing stuff, don't we?"

"Ya got a point there…" Gin said awkwardly, feeling guilty. Rangiku did not question him about his disappearances, but he knew how mush his absences hurt her. _'And yet, she still curbs her urges and respects my privacy… I'm so sorry…'_

"Rangiku," Gin felt a need to change the subject. "Why did ya call me ta come, earlier at the river?"

"That? Oh…" Rangiku looked embarrassed as she passed him a cup of water. "Here… Have a drink…"

Gin sat up and accepted it gratefully. He drank thirstily from the cup. "Thanks. So," He looked at her quizzically, "Are ya gonna tell me why? Yer really scared me back there… I thought something bad had happened ta ya…"

"Well," Rangiku nervously tugged at her hair, which was growing out nicely, and she looked down. "… My hands… They were wrinkled…" She mumbled.

"What?" Gin thought that he had heard her wrongly. _'She… called me cuz her hands were… wrinkled?'_

"I called you because my hands were wrinkled!" Rangiku half-said, half-shouted. Her face was turning red. _'He must think that I'm stupid for crying out for such a dumb reason!'_ She thought miserably.

To her great surprise, Gin came over to her and he solemnly took her hands into his own. He carefully inspected them. "Hmm… Yer right… Yer hands are still kinda wrinkled…"

Then Gin smiled and patted her head. "Don't worry, it's just cuz ya soaked in the water fer too long! Yer hands'll turn back ta normal soon. Only old people have permanent wrinkled skin that makes 'em look like dried plums!" Gin made a face. "Pleh!"

Gin laughed but Rangiku still looked troubled. "But Gin… Will you still like me when I'm all old and wrinkled?"

Gin's laughter was cut short. Then he smiled. _'She's so adorable in her innocence!'_ He slung an arm around Rangiku and drew her closer. "Listen, I like ya fer who ya are, not what ya look like. Whether ya look like a dried plum or not, I'll still like ya the same!"

"Besides," Gin continued. "I'll be old and wrinkled then too! We'll be dried plums together." Gin shot up suddenly, caught up in his declaration. He paced before Rangiku, and then stopped to grab her hands in excitement.

"I'll earn lots and lots o' money then we'll rebuild this old place and stay here! We'll grow old and wrinkled together!" Gin said eagerly. "We won't have ta worry about anything else but just enjoying ourselves." Gin's eyelids slid open as he stared at Rangiku earnestly.

"I'll make yer life better, I promise. I'll make ya the happiest person in the entire world!"

"Gin…" Rangiku did not know what to say. "That's very sweet of you…."

Gin misunderstood her silence.

"Unless…" Gin grew uncertain with every second of silence that trickled by. "Ya don't want ta stay?" His voice trembled. He could not envision a future without Rangiku. She had stuck around after her recovery when he had saved her and Gin had come to regard her as something permanent in his life, that she would always be a part of it.

"Silly, of cause I want to stay!" Rangiku reassured. "It's just… I'm happy with the way things are. We don't have to be insanely rich!" Rangiku pulled him down to sit beside her. "I'm happy… Just being with you..."

"Ohh…" Gin was stunned. Then he hooked their little fingers together. "If so," He said, "Then we'll be together. Forever and ever."

Rangiku laughed as Gin declared, "Pinky swear! Now ya can't leave me!" Their eyes met by chance and caught up in the moment, they forgot their inhibitions and inched closer towards each other.

"And sealed with a kiss," Gin murmured as they broke apart, hugging a red-faced Rangiku to him tightly. "All the more ya can't leave me…" He whispered in her ear.

Then he looked at her seriously. "Yer mine, and I don't like ta share. So I don't want that see ya with any o' those boys ya mentioned earlier." He said possessively.

Rangiku took it all good-naturedly, laughing. "I promise you, Gin. But when you can't see…" She winked at him.

Gin growled, and then smiled slyly as he thought of something. "Well…" He laid his head on her shoulder. "I guess this means I can't let go of ya forever then!"

"Pervert!" Rangiku said affectionately, stroking his silver strands. "You're just taking this chance to hug me, aren't you?"

"Personally, I prefer pig-head. It's more…" Gin mused. "Original, don't ya think?" Gin winked at her. Rangiku laughed.

"You're full of nonsense as usual!" Gin started to laugh along with her, but a thought just occurred to him.

"Wait."

Gin looked at Rangiku, his eyes wide and accusing. "Yer mean the reason I'm called a pervert is just cuz of a pair of wrinkly hands?"

* * *

**Present**

Gin sighed. "I really should be going ta bed now. It's going to be a long, crazy day tomorrow…"

'_I'm glad they decided ta pardon me,'_ Gin thought as he took off the bathrobe and dried himself. _'So I can enjoy all these!_' Gin stretched himself. _'Seireitei really has improved since they rebuilt it! Lots of new, interesting features they added that are just plain incredible!'_ His face grew sad. _'Things that ya would have liked ta see, Ran-chan…'_

'_Best of all the lot,_' Gin thought, forcing himself to think happy thoughts as he put on a night robe, '_Is the amazing_ _invention: Air-conditioners!'_

He walked into his bedroom, savoring the cold air that blasted at him the minute he entered. '_Ahh, the humans may be powerless and weak, but they sure are smart!_' Then he chuckled. _'Not ta mention they save Shiro-chan lots of trouble during summer!'_

Gin sat on his bed, his short silvery hair drying rapidly as he stared out of his window into the summer night. Gone were the days where everyone found some excuse to be in the Tenth Division in summer. In fact, Hitsugaya himself had been the one to propose the installation of air-conditioners.

"It's beautiful tonight." Gin said absently as he picked up a photo frame from his bedside table. It was a photograph the two of them, taken back when things were much simpler.

Rangiku had managed to jump on him somehow that day, which was why he was wearing a rare stunned expression in the picture with Rangiku showing a victory sign, her face close to his, giving the camera a mischievous wink.

Gin smiled sadly. "Wish I could go back a those times…Yer truly don't know what yer missing till ya lose it, don't ya?" he asked her image. He sighed. "I say the same thing ta ya every day…"

Gin stared morosely at her picture. "Yer probably want ta smack me now, don't ya? Yer asked me to be happy, but that's difficult without yer here… Nothing much makes me happy anymore…"

"Well," Gin attempted to smile. "On to the 'adventure' that I had today." He chuckled slightly. He did not feel so lonely whenever he was talking to Rangiku. It did nothing to reduce how much he missed her, but he could feel the pain of separation lessen somewhat.

"I think I'll be known throughout Seireitei as a homosexual by tomorrow. Yer replacement has gotta be the God of Gossiping! Perhaps we could start a short message service by usin' him, though hell butterflies are much easier, plus hell butterflies don't talk or stretch the truth…"

Gin just sat there in comfortable silence, not thinking about anything in particular.

"Yer know," Gin began. "I met someone interestin' today. Her name's Yanagi. Miyashita Yanagi." A thoughtful expression made its way across Gin's face. "She's quite an interestin' girl…"

* * *

**Many, many, many thanks to those who reviewed! You guys made me don't want to write any more sad stuff. Sometimes I feel so evil by killing Rangiku off here :(**

**Okay, I'm blabbing.**


	29. Chapter 29

**I apologise for the late update, I've been feeling just terrible for the past few days (or was it weeks?) Coupled with the fact that I had to deal with crappy people didn't help (Go away, crappy people! You're affecting my productivity!)**

**Anyway, as soon as I could open my eyes long enough to publish this, I did :D**

**This chapter is for poohxebony, who reminded me that I still had a story (this) which I had totally forgot amidst all the brain-frying fevers and endless muttering to myself :D**

**Many thanks to sotfreakazoid, Mist of Tears, xGin, poohxebony, Midnight Marquis for reviewing! (I apologise if I left anyone out)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

"She's interestin' but kinda strange as well…" Gin said to Rangiku and he laughed. "I know, I know, I can't call others strange, considering who I am…" Gin admitted. "But then, even by my standards, she's strange."

"Fer starters, she's from my squad, so yer would have expected her ta know who I am, or at least recognize me," Gin grinned broadly. "Especially since I'm so memorable."

Then he smirked. "But she gave me some kind of 'motivational speech' about not being sad about losin' money she saw me. Then she got mad when I wouldn't tell her my name, or rather, the name of the san-bantai taichou."

"And guess why she didn't know the name of her own taichou? She admitted that she was gambling at the welcome party…" Gin laughed. "She thought that I was some compulsive gambler who'd lost all his money! But she's more of a compulsive gambler than me!" Gin laughed. "I never knew that I looked like that type! She's probably the first and only person ta think of me as a compulsive gambling addict! She even offered ta help me!"

Gin kept quiet for a while, thinking. "Hmm… I wonder if I can make use of a bet ta get her ta do stuff… I expect that there'll be interestin' days ahead…" Then he laughed. "Oh, and today I was caught by yer taichou, his girlfriend, the hachi-bantai taichou and fukutaichou with Izuru. Izuru had one shoulder… err… bare."

"But we didn't do anything! Honest!" Gin said quickly. "Izuru's a nice boy, but- err… Besides, yer know me, I don't go fer guys. Really! I haven't changed. I promise."

"Anyway," Gin changed topics, uncomfortable at where the conversation had headed. "Izuru was drunk. He must have gotten it from ya, didn't he? Drinkin' so much…" Gin smiled warmly. "Whatever did ya teach him while I was gone with Aizen?" Gin pretended to scold. "He wanted ta asked me where I went, but somehow… we ended up like that… then Shiro-chan came along with those three… then…"

"That accursed Hisamoto! I must get him back someday!" Gin exclaimed suddenly. "And I will… In the worst way possible, when the opportunity arises… Hehehe…" Gin laughed sinisterly.

"Seireitei seems ta be filled with weird people, don't ya think?" Gin said brightly, thoughts of vengeance forgotten. "There's me, the creepy guy; Izuru the forever emo guy, even after all these years spent with bright and sunny me still can't get him ta lighten up; Shiro-chan the walking ice block, but personally I think he just wants others to think that way; Hisamoto the gossip king/queen; Ikkaku the baldy; Yumichika the… weird, I guess. What's with his eyebrows? And many other people who are weird as well. Oh, not to add Yanagi the gambler!"

Gin grinned. "Shinigami sure are a strange bunch, aren't we? Even back then we all were strange with Urahara and the rest… No wonder this place seems ta attract all the weird things, you know? Weird attracted to the weird."

* * *

**Flashback**

"Hey, Rangiku," Gin said to the girl lying beside him, hoping that she was not asleep. "Do ya think I'm strange?" He asked her, his thoughts running back to earlier that day, when they had been in Rukongai shopping. Gin had tried to help a crying child stand after he had fallen down...

* * *

"Don't touch him you freak!" The child's mother had run forward and frantically grabbed her son from Gin, backing away from Gin immediately once her child was secure within her grasp.

"I told you not to play with strangers, especially weird people like him!" Gin heard the woman saying, his hand stinging where she had smacked him to get him to release her son.

"But mama, he was helping me up!" Her son protested, wiping his tears away.

"Hush child! You'll never know what such people want with you!" The mother looked back and saw Gin staring after them. She walked faster. "Especially people like him, with a smile like the devil, and that strange hair! It's practically warning you to stay away!"

"Are you okay Gin?" A concerned voice said behind him. Rangiku had seen everything.

"I'm fine. Let's go back." Gin acted as though he was not affected, but inside he was confused. Many similar occurrences had happened before, all with the same warning to stay away from him. _'Am I really so strange that people are scared of me?'_

He missed the worried look that Rangiku shot at him.

* * *

"Well?" Gin prompted.

"Hmm…" Rangiku thought for a moment. "Well, thinking about it, you are weird Gin."

As she said that, Gin's heart sank. _'So she's afraid of me as well? All those who think that I'm weird are afraid of me…'_

"But so am I, that's why we're together!" Rangiku smiled brightly. "Weird attracted to weird, you know?"

"Yeah… You're right, Rangiku…" Gin felt himself smiling back in return. A real smile, not one of his normal fake ones that he wore each day. Rangiku seemed to have knack for coaxing out such smiles.

"Don't bother about what those people say, you don't know who they are anyway!" Rangiku continued. "We should wear the label of being weird proudly; it sets us apart from them… So don't think too much, okay?"

"Okay."

* * *

"Well, one thing is fer sure," Gin said distractedly as he gently set the photo frame down at his bedside table. After positioning it to his satisfaction, Gin crept under the bed covers.

"Yanagi is weird… but in an interestin' way. Sleep tight, Ran-chan," Gin shut his eyes and fell fast asleep almost immediately, the events of the day taking their toll on him.

* * *

"What…" Gin looked around. "Where am I?' He was standing in the middle of a path that stretched for miles either way with no end in sight.

He shook his head, groaning, "Not another weird dream of mine again…"

"Meow." Gin looked around. "What in th-" He began to say.

"Meow." This was accompanied by the sensation of something furry rubbing against his leg. Gin lifted his hakama and looked questioningly at the cat he found there, purring as it rubbed its head against a pale leg.

"What are ya doing here?" Gin asked the cat. "Yer shouldn't hide under there, I could have squashed yer! What were ya doin' down there, anyway?" He pointed an accusing finger at the cat.

'_Oh boy,'_ Gin thought. '_I'm so depressed that my mind's starting to go crazy…I should seek therapy from Unohana…Talking ta a cat…'_

To Gin's surprise, the cat seemed to understand what Gin was saying. The cat meowed apologetically and appeared to be begging for Gin's forgiveness, sitting in its hind legs with its front paws pawing at the ground before Gin. The cat then meowed piteously and looked up at Gin, giving him an irresistible helpless kitty look, causing Gin to catch his breath.

Gin looked around swiftly. There was no one else around.

"Aww! That's so cute!" Gin kneeled and scratched the cat behind its ear, causing it to purr in contentment. "Yer a pretty lil' thing," Gin remarked absently as he stroked the cat's grey fur. The cat licked his head to express its thanks before pawing Gin's sleeve, causing him to look at the cat.

"Yes?" Gin asked, and the cat looked at him solemnly with its sapphire eyes.

"Meow," the cat pulled at Gin's sleeve and bounded a few paces off. The cat looked back at Gin and seemed to be beseeching him to follow it.

"Alright, I'm comin'…" Gin brushed the dirt off his robes before trotting after the cat.

The cat would stop every once in a while to check that he was still following, and then it would resume walking towards the destination it was leading Gin to.

Gin shook his head. "Followin' a cat. I'm reduced ta havin' such dreams now, is it? Though… I swear it was askin' meh ta follow it…"

'_At least,'_ Gin thought as the both of them settled into a comfortable walking pace, '_The cat didn't start talking ta me. Now that'll be real scary…'_

_

* * *

_

**I just found out, no Bleach for two weeks! OMG, what will I do? D:**

**And what happened? My brain ain't working properly so I can't take in anything but just stare at the panels of the manga chapter 423**


	30. Chapter 30

**Three words. I. Hate. Hospitals.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

"Hey!" Gin panted. "Wait up!" The cat ignored him and continued running forward, Gin just barely managing to keep up behind.

'_What's up with the cat?_' Gin thought, his eyes totally fixed on the cat in front of him. '_It started runnin' suddenly… and I can't use shunpo when I don't really know where ta go… I might bypass the cat…' _Gin sighed.

'_Let's be positive and treat this as stamina trainin'. After all, my lack of long-distance running capabilities…seems ta show that this trainin' is necessary...'_ That decided, Gin increased his speed and sped after the cat with renewed vigor.

However, it was not for long.

'_Ahh… How much longer is there?'_ Gin asked mentally after a few minutes. _'I don't want ta run anymore, I'm tired… This is torture…There's only so much that positive thinking can do for you…'_ He passed for a moment to rest, hands on his knees, panting hard.

The cat seemed to notice that Gin had stopped, even without looking back at him. The cat stopped running and walked back to Gin, giving him an encouraging lick on the hand. It meowed as though to say "Come on, don't stop. Just a little further!" and the cat strolled off at a leisurely pace that was easier for Gin.

Gin shook his head. _'Did I just understand what the cat meowed?'_ He smacked his forehead. _'Oh great, I think I'm losin' it. I'm exercisin' in my dream and understandin' meows.'_ Then he smiled. _'But hey, it's a dream! Anythin' can happen in dreams… At least, that's why people say…'_

Gin started walking after the cat, all the while questioning his sanity when all of a sudden, he was surrounded by fog and he lost sight of the cat.

"Where are ya, kitty?" Gin cried, stretching his hands out to in an attempt to feel his way, the fog obstructing his sight.

Gin heard a faint meow somewhere from the right, and he slowly stumbled towards the direction of the cry, walking extremely carefully, taking care not to trip over anything lest he landed on the cat.

After stumbling around blindly for a while, the air finally cleared and Gin saw the cat waiting patiently for him to one side, washing itself. It stalked toward Gin and meowed in greeting, allowing Gin to pet it. The cat then waved a paw gesturing the whole place, drawing Gin's attention to his surroundings.

"It's a forest," Gin said absently as he scratched the cat behind the ears, causing the cat to purr loudly in contentment. Strangely, there were none of the normal woodland creatures around, making the forest appear silent and forbidding, with only the occasional gust of wind causing the leaves to rustle noisily.

"I seriously hope that we aren't gonna do anymore runnin'…" Gin told the cat. The forest was huge. Gin shuddered at the thought of trekking through the entire forest. _'Oh, wait. Worse, runnin' through it! Gaahh! If we're really going ta have ta travel past it I'm so going ta shunpo. No more runnin' fer me. I don't care if I bang my head on a tree or somethin' while shunpo-ing!'_

To Gin's relief, the cat shook its head. _'Alright!'_ Gin thought as the cat broke into a brisk walk with Gin trailing close behind.

* * *

Their journey ended at a bright, sunlit clearing with a large rock in the middle. Atop the rock sat a lone figure with her back to the new arrivals. She was seemingly oblivious of their presence as she did not turn around to speak with them.

However, Gin would know that back anywhere, even amongst a crowd of thousands. He recognized that person on the rock. His heart leapt within him as he struggled for words, trying to comprehend the situation.

Beside him, the cat meowed with joy, alerting the lone figure to their presence, and the cat dashed towards the figure, springing up the rock with surprising strength and agility to land on the figure's lap.

The figure turned. Gin's heart thudded painfully on his chest as he gazed upon the dearly familiar sight of Matsumoto Rangiku.

'_No…'_ Gin thought. '_Why does fate like ta play around with me so?'_

Gin knew how absurd this must seem, he was ecstatic to see Rangiku that he felt like running up immediately to her. And yet at the same time, he did not want to see her. He could not stand it if this was like one of his many dreams, where he had tried to touch her, only to find his hand passing right through her before she faded away and left him alone in the darkness.

"Gin?" Rangiku smiled brightly, seeing his shocked expression. "Don't worry, I'm real! Wait." Rangiku turned her attention to the cat waiting patiently on her lap. She gently lifted the sat up, stroking it gently.

"Thank you so much for bringing him here…" Rangiku kissed the gray fur on the cat's head and the cat licked Rangiku's hand and turned sapphire eyes down Gin's way.

'_Close your mouth, you look stupid standing there like that.'_ A foreign voice sounded in his mind. Gin locked eyes with the cat, who winked at him before fading away.

"Gin? Gin!" Gin heard Rangiku saying. Her voice sounded far away even though she was right next to him. "Are you okay?"

"Err… I'm fine, I'm fine…" Gin said in confusion, finding himself sitting on the ground. Apparently his legs had given way beneath him after seeing the cat wink at him. "Did… that cat… just talk to me?"

Rangiku burst into laughter. "Of course! This is a dream, what do you expect?" She asked mischievously. "Anything can happen in a dream. Though, I'm rather worried that you are dreaming about such things…" She placed a hand on his forehead. "Are you sure that you're alright?"

"I'm fine…" Gin muttered, feeling rather embarrassed over his behavior. "Why don't we do this all over again?"

"Sure!" Rangiku said cheerily. "After all, this is your dream, isn't it?" She walked back to the rock and climbed on top. "So… We start now?" Rangiku gave Gin a questioning look.

Gin nodded. "Do what you would have done if I hadn't- if that hadn't happened." He was unwilling to acknowledge his near fainting experience earlier.

"Okay," Rangiku obliged. "You know, I really worry for you if you're that weird even in your dreams."

Rangiku nimbly leapt off the rock and walked towards Gin, smiling as though highly amused by his actions. Gin watched her walk slowly towards him. All of a sudden, he could not bear the distance between them and he broke into a run towards her.

Rangiku laughed as Gin caught her and he lifted her up, swinging her around. At length Gin stopped and he gently set her on the ground.

"I can touch yer..." Gin said, with something close to wonder, looking at their interlinked hands. "I must be dreamin'..."

"Well, technically you are, but yes, you can touch me." Rangiku confirmed, smiling. "Baka, I did touch your forehead earlier, didn't I?"

Gin laughed happily, kissing her hands. "In my other dreams yer always disappeared whenever I came close ta ya, leavin' me by myself… I always thought what did I do wrong ta make ya shun me like that…"

Rangiku hugged him. "Silly, that was a nightmare. I never did run away from you, and I never will," She punched his shoulder. "It's more like always me chasing after you."

"I'm sorry." Gin said sincerely.

Rangiku shrugged. "Never mind that now," She smiled at him. "It's been so long, Gin… Is your life still okay? I heard that Kira has been helping contribute some fun into your life," Rangiku's eyes twinkled with mischief.

"Something to do with the two of you being… ahem, having mutual interest in each other, I believe?" Rangiku laughed.

"It-it's not like that!" Gin spluttered. "I-we-"

"Oh right." Rangiku said. "Don't worry, I believe you." But her tone and behavior indicated otherwise.

Rangiku's eyes narrowed as they focused on him. "Tell me, is it fun?"

Gin gulped. He was in trouble.

* * *

**Review?**


	31. Chapter 31

**Enjoy! :D**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Thirty**

"I'm having fun?" Gin snorted, deciding that denying it from the beginning was the best way to convince Rangiku of his innocence. "It'll cause me trouble instead. Ya have no idea how bad my reputation is gonna be by tomor-" Gin broke off. He had just realized something.

"Rangiku," He looked her in the eye. "Yer heard all the stuff I said ta ya?"

"Silly…" Rangiku playfully tapped his nose. "What else do you think I am doing all this while? I was watching you!"

Gin studied Rangiku. She looked the same as she did when she was alive, from the pink scarf around her shoulders right down to the gold necklace at her neck. He suddenly pulled her against him, hugging her tightly. He missed her so much. _'Rangiku…'_

"But," Gin whispered into her ear. "I heard ya say goodbye ta me earlier…"

It was a cloud across the sun; the cold shadow passed over, and the day darkened. Rangiku's face lost its smile and her expression grew serious.

"Gin…' Rangiku said, knowing full well how he would react, her eyes pleading with him to stay and listen to what she has to say. Gin turned and walked away, unable to look at her. He knew what was coming.

"I can't stay forever." Rangiku said. Gin took this without flinching, trying hard to control himself. He had to stay and face the truth; that Rangiku was gone. He had tried to deny this fact for ten long years, pretending that everything was alright when it was not. But somewhere deep inside he knew it, despite all his attempts at pretending that he was okay after her death.

Rangiku silently cried as she watched Gin stand stiffly to one side. If she could, she would spare him this. However there was no other way. Gin had to move on with his life.

Gin came and held Rangiku close, burying his face in her hair and inhaling her sweet scent. He closed his eyes and enjoyed what little solace he could find in her presence, for one last time.

"I'm okay." Gin's voice was muffled. "I will be." He looked at her. "I'm so sorry…" Gin tried to reassure her. "Ya taught me that, remember? Ya have ta pick yerself up when ya fall, else yer remain on the ground…"

Gin wiped Rangiku's tears away and smiled at her. "But I'll never forget ya, no matter how hard I try ta…" Then he smiled. "And I will never try ta."

"And I would have it no other way." Rangiku kissed him, and then laid her head on his shoulder.

"You're punishing yourself… Ten years is a long time, Gin…"

"I know." Gin stared at the bright blue sky. "But ten years still isn't enough…"

"There are many others who need you …" Rangiku said.

"No amount of time would be enough…" Gin countered.

"Give yourself a chance to be happy, Gin. You don't have to mourn me forever." Rangiku said.

"But I can't!" Gin clenched his fists. "I can't forget ya… I could have stopped yer from dyin', stopped all this, but I chose Aizen and I didn't help when ya needed it…"

"Hush," She silenced him by placing a finger onto his lips. "I don't blame you for anything, you pig-head…"

"Pig-head?" Gin smiled through his tears. He struck a pose. "I don't think I resemble a pig at all… Aren't I the cutest?"

Rangiku laughed. "Cutest? As if! I can think of others who are far cuter!"

"Such as?" Gin said, acting jealous. "I have a right ta know my rivals!"

"Such as…" Rangiku pretended as if she was about to reveal the answer, and then stuck out her tongue when Gin drew near. "Not telling!" Then she yelped and tried to flee as Gin caught and tickled her.

"St-stop!" Rangiku gasped. "I- I won't do it again!" Gin ignored her pleas and continued to tickle her mercilessly to his heart's content.

"We haven't done this in a while, have we?" Gin said as the two of them flopped onto the grass, breathless after their activity.

"I… I could… do without… it…" Rangiku panted. "You… always… used to… tickle me.. So much! I'm seriously… feeling… my age now…"

"Old!" Gin teased, knowing how sensitive she was about her age. Rangiku just waved her hands at him as if to shoo away an annoying fly. Gin beamed. "Yer should be glad that I like ta tickle ya. Yer are so ticklish!" Gin said, more to himself, in amusement. "That and the fact that yer the only one I can actually tickle. I don't get that 'feel' when I'm with others."

"You need to have a 'feel', huh?" Rangiku pretended to glare at him.

Gin smiled angelically. "That's right!"

Rangiku shook her head and chuckled. "You… I have nothing to say." Then she smacked Gin on the head. "Stop looking so self-satisfied! Now where was I? You've made me forget!"

In a flash, Gin covered her mouth and he gazed down at her, his eyes fierce. "Stop. I don't want ta hear anymore." Then his eyes softened, and he pleaded with her. "Please don't… I really can't…"

"But you must…" Rangiku gently pushed his hands away, holding them tightly with her own. "I just want you to know that if I could live my life all over again, even knowing how you would turn out, how it would end, I would change nothing. Meeting you was the best thing that ever happened to me."

"I'm so sorry…" Gin whispered brokenly. "It's all my fault. I… I should have-"

"No," Rangiku silenced him again. "It's not your fault. You are what you are, Gin. Anything less and you wouldn't be Gin. And I love Gin, to matter how flawed he is or what he does."

"Besides," Her look grew mischievous. "Do you know how long I had to wait for you to confess? Not to mention your constant vanishing acts! I don't know how I put up with all that." She grinned.

"I'm sorry…"

"Don't be. You're going to make me sleep if all you can say is 'I'm sorry' and nothing else." Rangiku said airily. "Get a new vocabulary; it's boring to hear you repeating yourself!" She smiled, and then her face grew sad. "I want you to be happy, Gin. It doesn't have to be me…"

"I don't deserve it." Gin looked away. "After all the sufferin' I caused ya, ta Izuru, ta everyone… I don't."

"Rubbish!" Rangiku looked annoyed. "Don't ever say such things again!" Then her tone softened. "What is right? And what is wrong? These are based on people think and their morals. There is no fixed right, nor is there a fixed wrong. You merely did what you thought was right, what was the best course of action for you. It's not one that I agree with, but still…"

"Yer were, no, you are my everything…" Gin said sadly. "How am I supposed ta move on?"

"You'll find a way." Rangiku patted him on the back. "Live, Gin. Live, for the both of us." She offered him a tiny smile. "I want you to be happy." Rangiku's azure gaze pierced him. "Promise me that you'll try…"

"I promise…" Gin struggled not to look away. "Though… I would be happy just havin' ya by my side. That's all I ask." He said that in spite knowing how that was impossible.

Rangiku buried her face in his chest. "Thank you, Gin. For everything." She looked up then, tears swimming in her eyes.

Tears pooled at his eyes. "Is this farewell, then?" He choked out.

Rangiku shook her head, her finger gently tracing circles on his palm. "Those that truly love us, never really leave us… They live on, in here…" She rubbed a spot on his chest. "Right here, in your heart."

"They watch over us, giving us the courage to step forward, to move on, to carry on living…" Rangiku paused as she watched Gin, who was staring at her emotionlessly, tears flowing freely from his eyes.

Rangiku leant forward and wiped is face with her hands before whispering in his ear. "I'll always be with you, Gin. Never forget that."

* * *

Gin awoke bathed in sweat, a wordless cry formed on his lips. His hand was stretched out as though to grab something, to stop someone from leaving.

Ichimaru Gin fell back on his bed and released his pent-up emotions of grief that he had been hiding for so long.

* * *

**I am so evil. Review?**


	32. Chapter 32

**Wow. I've been trying for like, I don't know how many days to log into my fanfiction account only realise just now that I've been using the wrong email _**

**I'm getting old.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Thirty-One**

"Where are you Ichimaru-taichou?" Kira asked, in new hysterics. After his trip to the Tenth Division proved fruitless, Kira had returned back to the Third Division and tried to drown his sorrows in paperwork, failing which followed a timely arrival by Hisagi with sake. After which Kira had somehow found himself back in his room this morning with a killer headache... He had then changed and gone to work, but Ichimaru-taichou still was not back from his 'break'.

Time trickled by as Kira carved one character after another into the paperwork, jumping up every time he heard someone walk by. Finally, to his relief, Ichimaru-taichou finally stepped through the door to the office in what seemed like years to Kira.

"Mornin' Izuru!" Gin said cheerily as he examined his fukutaichou's disheveled appearance, from his messy hair to his rumpled clothing. "Yer don't look too good. Did yer just-"

"NO!" Kira protested vehemently and blushed, ashamed of his outburst. In a milder tone, Kira explained. "I was in the office the whole morning but you didn't come in. I thought that you were still…err… out, so I was rather… you know…" Kira gestured vaguely, pleased to see his taichou at last.

That is, until he realized something.

"Wait… It's isn't morning taichou, it's afternoon!" Kira exclaimed. "Where have you been the whole morning… I thought you were dead or even worse…"

Gin ignored Kira's words and cocked his head to one side, giving Kira a sly grin. "But that doesn't explain why yer in this state… Unless… Yer hidin' something from yer dear ol' taichou…"

"I didn't do anything!" Kira moaned. "It's true, Ichimaru-taichou! It's just that Hisagi-san popped in at lunch an-and he asked me to go out for a drink when he saw that I was so… stressed out. It's definitely not what you think, taichou!"

"My. My. Why are ya defendin' yerself so furiously? And just what yer thinkin' I'm thinkin', Izuru?" Gin laughed at the expression on Kira's face. Teasing Kira was always fun.

"I know what yer mean, it's alright." Gin continued, winking at Kira. "And I must thank yer fer runnin' the Division in my absence." Gin laughed as Kira colored to the roots of his hair. "Yer still haven't changed. I just praise yer a lil' and ya go all red like a tomato!"

"But…Taichou, where did you go this time?" Kira ventured. "No one knew where you were…"

Gin immediately sobered and his expression turned grave. "I apologize, fer leavin' so often and dumpin' all the work ta ya."

"Taichou!" Kira objected. "It's a fukutaichou's duty to cover for his taichou when the taichou is absent! You don't have to apologize to me!"

Gin held up a hand and silenced Kira. "I must. But don't worry, I'm not gonna go missin' anymore…"

"… Taichou?" Kira sensed that something was amiss. "What did you do?" He prompted gently, guessing that what Gin had been doing would be related to his current state of mind.

"I was just wanderin' around, visitin' some places and doin' some soul-searchin'." Gin began roughly. "Nothin' much."

"Then?" Kira asked, his voice filled with concern.

"I… I wondered…" Gin said hesitantly. "If… if it was time. Ta let go."

"Taichou…" Kira wrung his hands helplessly, understanding immediately but not knowing how to comfort the man before him. "I-"

"I'll be fine. Life does on, doesn't it?" Gin sighed. "Some things, once lost, can never come back…"

Kira fidgeted, as Gin seemed to get even more depressed. There was a gloomy aura about him that Kira had not noticed earlier, but it led him to suspect that Gin had seen some sign or something that make him conclude as thus.

Feeling the urge to lighten the gloomy atmosphere, Kira blurted the first thing that came to his mind.

"Ichimaru-taichou, what would like for a birthday gift?"

Gin seemed to see Kira for the first time. "My birthday? That's not till a long time later. It's still ages till September." Gin saw how worried Kira was and felt guilty for affecting those around him with his mood. He sighed and started to say something, but Kira interrupted him.

"T… Taichou!" Kira half-stammered, half-shouted out. "Please get… sorry…" Kira blushed and then rushed on. "Please get your sorry ass out from your depression!"

Gin gaped at Kira in shock and Kira covered his face in horror. "I'm so sorry! I just…just thought that…that was something Rangiku-san would say! I'm so sorry!" Kira dashed out, leaving Gin blinking in astonishment at what just occurred.

"Well, I…" Gin spluttered. He didn't know what to think. Then he burst into laughter for what seemed like ages.

'_Ahh…'_ Gin wiped tears from his eyes. _'I haven't laughed that much in a long time…'_

Slam! The door was thrown open violently and Yanagi stood there, carrying a stack of paperwork and muttering about "People running around without using their eyes".

"I apologize on Izuru's behalf fer bumpin' into ya." Gin said amusedly. His entertainment had just arrived and judging from her reaction, she apparently thought that she was alone.

"What?" Yanagi pointed at him in shock. "Who-what-you-why-where-I-when-how…" She paused and took a deep breath.

"It must be hard ta breathe when ya say so much," Gin remarked, earning him a glare from Yanagi. Gin laughed. "My, my. Such a rude subordinate. Whatever shall I do?"

"Ha!" Yanagi blew a raspberry. "No one else is around anyway." She carefully made her way over to Kira's full desk and balanced the new stack of paperwork over the others.

"Do you ever do any work?" Yanagi grumbled, referring to Gin's spotless desk and Kira's flooded one. "I need to make a space for this bunch!"

"Nope!" Gin said cheerfully as he watched Yanagi trying to place a paperweight atop the new stack. "Ya know," Gin suddenly said, "Seeing as I'm yer taichou, I could punish yer fer being so rude ta meh."

"What?" Yanagi shot Gin a flabbergasted look. The paperweight fell between her fingers and landed on the precariously stacked paperwork. The entire stack trembled, and Yanagi watched in horror, muttering "Please don't, please don't, please don't…"

The paperwork ignored her plea and slanted to one side, starting its descent downwards.

"Oh no…" Yanagi groaned, shutting her eyes, not able to bear the sight. "Not again!" She waited for papers to come flying down, but strangely, none did. She pried her eyes open to see Gin carrying the entire stack over to his desk.

"Yer should have done something instead of standing around and waitin' fer it ta fall," Gin sat down and started on a piece.

"Who-what-you-why…" Yanagi was cut off by Gin.

"Yer really should save yer breath, ya know?" Gin teased. "A simple 'what' would suffice." Yanagi continued to stand there dumbly. Gin sighed. "I'm not gonna punish ya, so relax. Why don't ya help meh? I don't think Izuru's coming back anytime soon after what he did…"

Yanagi silently went over, took a pile, then went to Kira's desk and started work. The room was silent except for the occasional swish of brushes on paper and the two of them made their way through the pile of work.

At length, Yanagi set down her brush and absently looked over to see how Gin was doing.

'…_He looks cute when he's frowning over paperwork.'_ Yanagi observed. Then she grew horrified. '_What am I thinking? He is not cute! NOT! He should smile more- I mean, smile instead of frowning. Up, that's what I meant. He looks nicer smiling…'_ Yanagi shook her head violently. _'NO! He's weird…That's it! HE'S WEIRD!'_

"The work drivin' ya nuts?" Yanagi saw Gin looking at her with an amused expression.

"I…erm…tired! I'm tired!" Yanagi grabbed at the first excuse that came to her mind. "Yeah…so, I'll just be going now…" She stood and backed towards the door.

"Wait." Gin shunpo-ed and grabbed her wrist. He didn't want to be alone. No, he didn't want her to leave. Whenever she was around, he was more focused on finding new ways to tease her. It was strange, for he didn't when he was with others or by himself, his mind tended to stray towards other more unpleasant thoughts.

"Ahh… What's wrong, Ichimaru-taichou?" Yanagi looked bewildered.

Gin opened his mouth to say something, and then he shut it again. '_What…Do I do? Geez, this is weird.' _Yanagi was still looking at him with a wary expression.

'_Heh. She probably thinks I'm gonna try somethin' funny…'_ Gin's smile grew wider. '_Help me think of somethin', Rangiku…'_

* * *

On the other side of the door, a figure crouched closer and pressed his ear to the door.

'_Gah! I can't hear anything anymore!'_ He thought furiously. '_Kinda makes me wonder what they're doing inside…'_ He rubbed his hands together with glee. '_This is great! I-'_

The figure slumped in disappointment. '_Oh wait, I hear talking again…'_ Then he soon cheered up at what he heard. '_Oh man, this is jackpot!'_

* * *

As Gin wracked his brain for an excuse to make Yanagi stay, he recalled what Rangiku said to him.

"Guess I should give myself a chance, right Rangiku?" Gin muttered.

"I'm sorry, did you say something?" Yanagi asked.

"No. I mean yes!" Gin hastily corrected himself. He took a deep breath and continued, "Would ya like ta have lunch with me?"

* * *

As Yanagi continued to stare at him with something close to mortification her eyes, Gin cringed inwardly. _'So this is rejection huh,'_ he thought. _'Perhaps… I was too forward…'_ Gin mentally frowned._ 'Strange… I kinda really wanted her ta accept…'_

"Won't ya consider it?" Gin said hopefully to Yanagi, who was now opening and closing her mouth continuously like a fish out of water. "I'm payin' ya know. It's a way of sayin' thanks fer helpin' me with the work."

"No!" Yanagi looked horrified, whether at Gin or with herself, he could not tell. "I mean," Yanagi shook her head. "I mean, me? Why me?"

"Why not? 'Sides, yer the only one around." Gin replied. "C'mon, I won't tease yer fer the entire duration…" Yanagi looked half-convinced. An idea hit him. "Better yet, I bet that I won't tease ya!"

"How much?" Yanagi shot back immediately.

"A hundred thousand yen. And another hundred thousand that ya can't endure this." Gin smiled. _'Goodbye, money… Not that I need that sum of money anyway… But still… Old habits die hard…'_

"But of course, if ya think that it's too difficult fer ya…" He continued, shaking his head. "Oh wait." Gin looked at her slyly. "I meant it's okay if ya don't dare to…"

"What?" Yanagi cried in indignation. "Of course I will! I accept your bet!" As Gin suspected, Yanagi jumped at his bet the moment the words left his mouth. "Get that money ready, because it's going to be mine! For I have never lost a bet before!" Yanagi laughed to herself. _'This is going to be easy pickings!'_

'_Note to self: Appealing to the gambler side of her really works. I can use that in future…'_ Gin thought, watching Yanagi continue to laugh. _'She doesn't suspect anything…'_ The latest victim that had fallen into another one of his traps was gleefully counting the things she would do with the 'additional income' provided oh-so-gullibly by Gin.

Gin was pleased with his trial experiment, and he grinned for real this time. _'Looks like I haven't lost my touch yet!'_ His smile suddenly turned upside-down. He shunpo-ed and swiftly slid the door open.

The hallway was empty.

'_Strange…'_ Gin scratched his head, blinking his eyes in confusion. _'I swear I felt someone's reiatsu outside…'_ His eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Who's there?" He walked into the hallway. "Show yerself!"

Silence.

'_Well, must be imaginin' it… I guess…'_ Gin turned to walk back into his office, the sensation of eyes watching his back not fading. Gin suddenly whipped around.

It was near silence, but Gin knew that he had heard someone sighing. _'Sighin' in relief…'_ Gin added, but he could not see anyone.

"What's wrong?" Yanagi came out of the office to join Gin. "There's no one else here…" She looked up at the ceiling and down the hallway.

Gin forced a smile. "Must have been my imagination. Come on, let's go grab a bite! What would ya like ta eat?"

As Gin mad his way out of the barracks, he could have sworn that he felt eyes watching his every move…

'_Uh oh…'_ Gin thought. _'Somehow, I just have a very bad feeling…'_

* * *

"Whew! Thought he was going to catch me for sure!" Hisamoto muttered to himself as he deactivated his shikai. "Seriously, I ought to be in the Onmitsukido!" Hisamoto laughed. "I'm so glad Hitsugaya-taichou decided to punish me by making me deliver those papers to the Third!"

Hisamoto strolled in and dumped the papers on the table, humming as he went. "I got some really great news today!"

* * *

"Ah, Ichimaru!" Hitsugaya called out, wanting to ask if Hisamoto had done his job. Then he stopped to stare. Gin was with a stranger, well she was a Shinigami but Hitsugaya did not recognize her, and Gin was laughing at something she said. It was genuine laughter, not his usual fake ones to make others stop worrying about him.

Hitsugaya smiled. _'It's been a while… since I've seen him acting like that…'_

Hitsugaya turned around and walked away. What he had to say was not that important.

* * *

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Hisamoto shouted angrily.

"No! No! No!" The Shinigami he was arguing with followed suit.

"But it's true! I saw it! With. My. Own. Eyes!" Hisamoto punctuated. The Shinigami he was talking to shook his head. Hisamoto sighed. They had been arguing for a considerable amount of time.

'_And still he doesn't believe me…'_ Hisamoto sighed yet again.

"Wait, what are we arguing about again?" The Shinigami suddenly asked. Hisamoto's eyes bulged in frustration and he slapped his forehead.

"What?" The Shinigami scratched his head sheepishly. "I just lost track with all that 'Yes' and 'No' shouting."

"I'm saying that Ichimaru Gin- Forget it!" Hisamoto stomped out of the Third Division barracks. _'I need solid evidence… But how?'_ His head bent in thought, Hisamoto plodded on back to his office. All of a sudden, a bright flash of light nearby caught his attention.

"Ohh, look it's Hisamoto!" Takagi cried. "Come on Akira! Take a picture of the two of us!" Takagi grabbed Hisamoto and grinned at Akira, who was holding a strange contraption.

"Say cheese!" Akira muttered and pressed down a button on the contraption, creating a bright flash that pained Hisamoto's eyes and blinded him momentarily.

"Wh-what's that?" Hisamoto leant against a wall for support as he recovered. "My eyes…"

"Sorry about that," Takagi grinned as he patted Hisamoto on the back. "Well this," Takagi gestured at Akira to come forward. "Is a digital camera! It's from the Human World." Takagi finished proudly.

"A digital… camera?" Hisamoto repeated, the words sounding foreign on his tongue. "What's that?"

"Well, you press this button here," Akira explained, showing Hisamoto where. "This causes a flash that captures a picture, or to put it more clearly an image, of the thing you're pointing the lens at."

Hisamoto's mind worked at double-speed. "So basically it captures what's happening at the moment when you're taking the picture?"

"Yup!" Takagi said, not wanting to be left out of the conversation. "Wow, I never knew that you were this smart Hisamoto! To think that the three of us grew up together… You didn't show much at the Academy, but since you're a fukutaichou and all that…" Takagi laughed as Hisamoto glared at him.

"I'm just joking! Don't get angry!" Takagi hid behind Akira.

"Can the flash be turned off?" Hisamoto asked Akira, ignoring Takagi.

"Sure," Akira fiddled with the buttons and handed the camera to Hisamoto. "There, it's off."

"Thanks," Hisamoto smiled at Akira, and then turned to Takagi. "So Takagi," Hisamoto's smile became a devious grin.

"Hmm?" Takagi said, clueless.

"I suppose… That this camera…" Hisamoto looked slyly at Takagi.

"Yeah… what about the camera?" Takagi asked, still clueless.

"It must be yours?" Hisamoto laughed mentally. His plan was complete, but the last thing he had to do was just one little thing.

"Yes, it's mine. It cost me quite a lot, but hey, it's a camera!"

Hisamoto pretended to nod in understanding before he laughed evilly. "Thanks!" He waved the camera at Takagi and shunpo-ed. "I'll borrow this for a while!"

Hisamoto disappeared.

Akira and Takagi stared.

"Wahhh!" Takagi was the first to recover. "He's gone. With my camera. My precious camera!" Takagi wailed. "My new, shiny camera! What if he gets it scratched? Oh my gosh…" Takagi hyperventilated. "Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh!"

"He's gone," Akira ignored Takagi, who was being over-dramatic as usual. He calmly accessed the situation. "There's no use in chasing after him since his shunpo is at a higher level than ours and he's probably far away now, plus we don't know where he's going."

Takagi gave out another high-pitched wail at this, moaning something about 'horrid friends' and having a heart attack. Akira stared at him impassively for a few moments, before he drew his zanpakutou and walked towards Takagi.

"Luckily we were on patrol." Akira muttered as he brought the hilt of his zanpakutou down hard on Takagi's head, whose back was to him. Takagi slumped down unconscious to the ground.

Akira sighed as he sheathed his zanpakutou. "Getting rid of a public menace. Again." He dragged Takagi by his collar. "Sometimes I wonder about his gender... No wonder he hangs out with Hisamoto so much, the two of them are pretty much the same kind." Akira ignored the whispers and stares of other Shinigami, being friends with Takagi required the ability of selective hearing and selective sight.

Akira then realized that Takagi was going to wake up sooner or later.

Akira sighed. "This is going to be difficult to explain when he wakes up."

* * *

"Heheheheh!" Hisamoto cackled loudly. He had gone into stealth mode, making his way through the rooftops of Seireitei's less populated area. "With this, I can get my evidence! And then…" He had a totally sinister look on his face. "My credibility shall be established!"

Hisamoto laughed madly. Then he stopped moving, pausing to catch his breath. "Whew, multi-tasking sure is difficult! It's tough to run, breathe and laugh all at the same time…"

"But still," Hisamoto wiped the sweat off his forehead. "Just the thought of that gives me energy! Hmm… Who know, I might even be awarded a permanent column in the Seireitei Communication!"

His face took on a faraway look. "Yes.. I can just see it! Surrounded by my adoring readers and receives prizes for my awesome works…"

"Ha." Hisamoto's mouth twitched. He could not control himself. He burst into laughter. "Hahaha! Only a genius like me could have thought of such a plan! Now, where are the subjects for my photographs?"

Hisamoto looked around. "Wait… Where are they? Ichimaru-taichou and that unknown girl…"

"On second thought… Where am I?" Hisamoto's jaw dropped and he took several involuntary steps back in disbelief that he was this unlucky. "I can't sense them at all!" Hisamoto could fell all his hopes for a 'brilliant' future at 'news reporting' drain away.

He took a deep breath.

"WHERE THE HECK ARE THE TWO OF YOU!"

* * *

"Did you hear something?" Yanagi asked Gin.

"No, why?"

"Strange…" Yanagi frowned. "I could have sworn that I heard something…" A flock of birds far off fluttering away noisily caught her attention. "Look! Someone's disturbing the birds over there!"

Gin shielded his eyes against the sun as he peered into the direction Yanagi was pointing in. "Yer right. Wonder who that sick ta scare those poor lil' birds…"

* * *

**RIP Grandpa, I woudn't be where I am without you.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Today, I looked at the calendar on the laptop and realised something shocking. I thought that last week is this week! *shock!* Then I realised that it's been around a month since last updated *double shock!* And I looked about and realised that this story is like, more than a year old *triple shock!***

**Yes, it's been a day of many shocks (I still can't believe now I can read the papers everyday and still get the date wrong XDDD )**

**Hmm... I heard that the current arc (of Bleach) is a short one, then there'll be a long one and then Bleach will end *quadruple shock!* I never really thought much about Bleach ending. Then I realised that Kubo-sensei's version of long and short is... And in one of his recent (?) interviews he said that Bleach can easily last another 10 years. *SHOCK SHOCK SHOCK***

**Alright Kubo-sensei, I'm sooooo signing you up for creative writing lessons! D:**

**Warning: This chapter contains some OC interaction that some loyal GinRan fans might find T_T so if you belong to such category, please have a cushion/plushie/something soft to squish in frustration when you read those parts and get agitated, NEVER trash your laptop/desktop in a moment of T_T (Your hands will hurt! T^T )**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Two**

"Oh well, we're too far ta do anything," Gin waved at the Shinigami on guard at the side-gate as he walked through. "We'll be goin' now, see yer guys later!" Yanagi hurriedly ran after him, looking around her in interest. She had never left Seireitei through one of the side-gates before.

"Have a safe trip Ichimaru-taichou!" The Shinigami replied in unison as they returned to their positions at the gate.

After walking along the path for a few minutes, Gin felt his grin soften to a real smile. "Look," he said softly as he stopped walking. "We're in Rukongai."

They were standing at a hill overlooking Rukongai, and from where they stood, they could see the various districts all stretched out like snakes, winding together to form the intricate pattern that was Rukongai. The place where Gin and many others like him had grown up before they became Shinigami; the home to normal souls that lived their lives there until it was their time to go.

The bustling streets and noisy vendors hawking their wares never changed, as did the sight of ordinary souls going about their businesses with the occasional thief being chased through the streets.

Gin felt a sense of nostalgia as he drank in the sights and sounds of his old home. He had avoided visiting Rukongai for the past ten years, for this place held many painful memories for him. However, if he wanted to heal himself, to move on, he had to face the demons of his past and make peace with them. This included laying down his burden: his feelings of guilt, regret, remorse and longing that he felt over Rangiku's death. And yet…

Gin closed his eyes. If he just ignored the fact that Rangiku was not around anymore, he could imagine her here, standing right beside him, holding his hand and dragging him off somewhere with a mischievous glint in her eye, telling him "Let's steal some stuff for old times' sake!"

Gin grinned goofily as he took a few steps forward, still in his daydream. However, he tripped over a stone and when flying. His eyelids flew open as he barely caught himself.

Almost instantly he felt a warm hand grab his hand and help him up, and for a split second, Gin thought that Aizen and the Winter War was just a dream and that Rangiku was alive.

"Rangi-" Gin stopped himself in time, releasing Yanagi's hand. His face assumed its usual look as he stood, brushing the dust off his robes.

"I'm fine." Gin said hastily, more for his own benefit, looking around. Rukongai. No Rangiku. Gin sighed. His vision earlier was so strong that it seemed real. But it had only been his imagination.

Gin looked at Yanagi, then at his hands. He could still feel the warmth of her fingers when her hand had gripped his. He grinned suddenly, for no reason other than he just felt like grinning, and continued walking.

Yanagi gave her grinning taichou's back a strange look but otherwise did not comment. She was long used to weird behavior from others. _'Like that bald guy…'_ Yanagi felt like laughing the instant she had that thought. Some bald guy had done a kooky dance before placing a bet, claiming that it was his lucky dance.

Yanagi shook her head to clear it of that absurd image. _'Shinigami are weird!'_ Yanagi thought. _'Wait… I'm a Shinigami too, so doesn't that make me weird? Hmm…'_ Yanagi pondered. _'Well, I suppose I __am__ a little weird… So there! My statement is correct!'_

Yanagi beamed. _'I'm not that dumb after all!'_ She chuckled. _'Wait till the sensei at the Academy sees my progress! He'll be so proud!'_

"Okay, this shall be called 'Shinigami Theory: Number One!" Yanagi said to herself. Then she stopped walking in surprise. "Wow, if I come up with a whole bunch of them, I can write a book and get it published! Sensei would be even prouder!"

Yanagi laughed. _'I am so smart!'_ Then she remembered Gin. _'Ichimaru-taichou seems… sad at times… I kind of feel sorry for him…'_ Yanagi frowned. _'Does he need a therapist?'_

All of a sudden, a cloud covered the sun and an eerie wind began to blow.

'_Darn, I've been watching too many of those scary movies that Takagi has,'_ Yanagi mentally swore. _'This is the perfect setting for some ghost show, in the middle of the woods, well technically woods since there are trees around me…'_ Yanagi felt a chill run down her spine.

"Ichimaru-taichou?"

'_Hey! Where did he go?'_ Yanagi looked around. _'He was there just a second ago… How could he dump me here…'_

Yanagi frowned. She looked left, "Nope, no taichou there…"

She looked right. "Aaaaaaahhh!"

A scary-looking demon with long black hair and blood-filled eyes, with grotesque lips curled up into a feral smile baring its sharp fangs, was standing at her right. It was standing so close to her, their noses were almost touching.

Yanagi froze in silent terror, fear rooting her to the ground and robbing her of speech.

The only thought in her mind was, _'Crap. I knew shouldn't have watched the tengu movie yesterday!'_

She dared not look away from its eyes lest it made a move towards her, else she would had noticed the 'demon' was wearing very familiar white haori.

"Boo."

"Gyaaaaaaaahh!" Yanagi screamed and her hand instinctively shot forward to land on its face to push it away from her with inhuman strength.

The demon went flying.

Yanagi stepped backwards, wanting to put some distance between her and the demon, but clumsy as she was, she promptly tripped over a tree root.

She went flying as well.

"Oww…" Yanagi rubbed her injured head. "My poor head…" She moaned. "Wait.. Where's that... that thing?" Yanagi looked around.

"You!"

* * *

Gin, who was also coincidentally rubbing his sore head, smiled sheepishly as Yanagi struggled for words upon seeing the demon mask lying on the ground beside him.

"I am so going to…" Yanagi cracked her knuckles threateningly as she walked towards him menacingly.

"Haha…" Gin laughed nervously. "Yer smack ta the face was a good one… so we're even… right?" Gin watched as her eyes narrowed and her fists clenched. "Like, ouch my face! Yeah, it hurts… that hand in the face thing, it really hurts…"

Yanagi rolled up her sleeves and shook her fist at Gin. "I almost had a heart attack! Why did you do that!"

"Err…" Gin searched his mind for some excuse. "I did it… erm…" He watched as Yanagi came closer and closer.

"I did it in the name of fun, joy and laughter?" He offered. Seeing Yanagi's face grow darker, he added in hastily. "I'll make it up ta ya, I promise! I'll… I'll buy ya a super duper tasting ramen! And... ya will only have menial tasks for a week!"

"Make that two weeks and you've got yourself a deal." Yanagi bargained. Gin sighed and accepted; there was nothing else he could do, for he did not want her angry with him.

'_Geez, I didn't know she was so afraid of ghosts!'_ Gin mused as he trailed after Yanagi into town. _'And that's weird considerin' we're ghosts in a way too…'_

"Just to inform you, I haven't completely forgiven you yet!" Yanagi turned around and said. "Honestly, I don't know how you rose to your position when you're like that…"

"Forgive me already…" Gin muttered. Then his ears pricked up as he heard a strange growling sound. Gin smirked and he increased his walking speed until he and Yanagi were walking side-by-side.

"You know, the ramen's really nice!" Gin smacked his lips in anticipation and rubbed his stomach. "Mmm…Just the thought of it makes me hungry!"

Out of the corner of his eye, Gin saw that Yanagi was staring straight ahead, trying her best to ignore him. Gin's smile grew even wider. His plan was going well.

"Hmm…Ramen, ramen, ramen…" Gin chanted. Beside him, he sensed that Yanagi was walking a little stiffer. Gin knew that he had her full attention, no matter how much she was trying to fake it.

"Ohh, the ramen…" Gin sighed, moving on to the next phase of his plan. "Thick, springy yellow noodles bathing in a meat-based broth, flavored with miso…" Gin saw Yanagi make a face at that and quickly added in, "Or soy sauce depending on your choice. It leaves a refreshing flavor in your mouth, making you want more…"

Gin stared at Yanagi. She had a dreamy look on her face and was saying, "Thick, springy noodles…"

'_It seems to be working…_' Gin studied his subordinate. '_Oh well, might as well finish_ _describing it to her_.' He shrugged to himself.

"Can you see it?" Gin asked. "The noodles…swimming in the broth…Topped with pieces of thinly sliced chicken with sprinkles of dried seaweed, with kamaboko, green onions, chashu slices, corn and fishcake completing the entire set!" He controlled his laughter. "Mmm…"

Yanagi had, by then, increased her brisk walk into a near jog. "Come on, Ichimaru-taichou! More haste, less waste! ...Or… Something like that… Besides… look at the time! They will be missing us soon back there! So let's hurry to the shop and eat okay?" Yanagi tried to hide her enthusiasm.

Gin sighed in contentment. '_Nothing like teasin' a hungry person with delicious food ta make yer day!'_

He continued strolling languidly. "Oh yes." Gin grinned broadly as he delivered his final line. "How could I have forgotten? The ramen is delicious and all that, and last but not least, a perfect poached egg floating gently at the side to complete the set."

In front of him, Yanagi froze. She slowly turned to look back at Gin, giving him a wide smile. She ran back, grabbed Gin's hand, and dragged him towards Rukongai at high speed.

"Quit walking like some old man!" Yanagi said, not noticing that Gin was preoccupied with staring at their linked hands in mild surprise.

* * *

"So where to?" Yanagi asked bossily. "I haven't been to this 'wondrous' ramen shop you're praising. Hello?" She waved her hand in front of Gin's face to get his attention.

Then, on a sudden impulse, she smacked his forehead. _'For good measure,_' she thought.

"Oww! What was that for?" Gin took it all in good humor as he rubbed his forehead.

"Well, your eyes are closed all the time!" Yanagi defended herself. "How am I supposed to know whether you're awake or catching a nap when you walk?"

As Gin opened his mouth to say something, Yanagi cut him off. "Wait. Before you ask, 'How is that possible?' Know that you're wasting your breath. Because does happen! Well, to me anyway…"

Gin laughed as Yanagi blushed. "But it doesn't happen that often! Yup, so there… And you can't blame me for being cautious by smacking your forehead! Ha!" A finger point accompanied that last word for added emphasis.

Gin laughed even harder. "Do ya get a kick outta havin' the last word? But I concede, I concede."

Yanagi glowered at him. "Stop laughing! You aren't exactly doing wonders for your image either!" She said, referring to the common folk of Rukongai standing and gaping at the two strange Shinigami at the middle of the street.

Gin sobered immediately. "We'll use shunpo then. Hang on!" Gin clutched Yanagi's hand tighter as he directed the both of them to the shop.

* * *

"Anyone here?"

Yanagi watched as an old man came out of the shop. He was tall and thin, with a solemn face, his eyes piercing the two of them with a glare.

"Who are you?" He asked gruffly, eyes shifting about nervously, as if he expected more people to jump out from the street at any moment. He then rubbed his eyes and stepped out of the shadows of his shop to get a better look. "You seem rather familiar…"

That was when Yanagi realized that the old man had a terrible scar on his face, which accentuated his gaunt look. _'I wonder what's he's been through… a reformed yakuza opening a ramen shop? ...'_ She pondered. _'Wow, Ichimaru-taichou really knows some people!'_

Gin stepped closer to the old man. "Don't ya recognize me?"

The old man squinted closely at Gin before a look of recognition passed over his features and the old man broke out into a smile.

'_He looks more like a kind old grandfather when he's smiling…'_ Yanagi thought. _'And less like a-'_

"Ichimaru-sama!" The shop owner cum chef came forward to shake hands with the new arrivals. "I thought I heard your voice. And I was right! Looks like my hearing hasn't deteriorated yet!"

Gin laughed. "What happened to the suspicious glares and "Who are you?" followed by a whack on the head with your ladle if you decide that we're dangerous?"

"Nonsense!" The old man laughed as the said ladle appeared from behind his back. "I was just preparing the soup, that's all."

Yanagi noticed that the ladle was made of solid wood. "That's dangerous!" She thought aloud, not realizing what she had said. Both Gin and the old man burst into laughter, the latter seeming to see Yanagi for the first time and he wore the spectacles that were hanging on a chain around his neck.

"Goodness me! Is that a girl there with you, Ichimaru-sama? And the two of you are holding hands to boot!" At this, Yanagi realized that the both of them were still holding hands, and she quickly pulled her hand away.

"I've always told ya ta dispense with the formalities Ojii-san. No need fer 'sama' this, 'sama' that! Yer make me feel like Kuchiki." Gin made a face.

"Anyway, this here is Miyashita Yanagi." He introduced. Yanagi hastily bowed. "She's one of my subordinates."

Ojii raised a questioning eyebrow, but otherwise didn't comment. "Nice to meet you, Miyashita-sama. Please call me Ojii."

"Please, just Yanagi would do." Yanagi said, feeling a little uncomfortable being addressed as such. "And yes, I'm this guy's subordinate. Tell me; don't you think he looks like he's sleeping?"

Oji roared with laughter. "No respect for superiors, I like this one! But what you say is true. Shall we go in, Yanagi-san?"

"Hey!" Gin complained. "It's not fair! She reminds yer once, and yer listen, but I keep on remindin' ya and yer never remember… And yer all ignorin' me..."

"Very well, very well. Shall we all go in Gin?" Ojii asked again. "It's been twenty or more years since we last met, you know. You can't expect an old man like me to remember so far back."

* * *

"Here's your ramen. Enjoy!" Ojii handed Yanagi a large steaming bowl of ramen, which Yanagi started work on immediately.

Ojii walked over to Gin who was seated at another part of the shop, drinking sake.

"What's up with Yanagi-san?" Ojii watched Gin down cup after cup of sake. "Gin, is anything wrong? Usually you don't drink, it's Rangi-"

Gin covered Ojii's mouth with his hand. "Don't say that name."

Ojii pushed Gin's hand away. "She dumped you, didn't she? Well… I'd always thought that she was too good for a rascal like you…" Ojii said jokingly. "I expected you to show up with her, you know. The two of you always used to-"

Ojii caught sight of Gin's face. He had tears in his eyes and he was muttering, "Too good for a rascal like me…" over and over again.

"Hey, I was just joking." Ojii said, not knowing how to comfort Gin. "I hit the nail on the head, is that it?" As Gin seemed to sink even further into despair, Ojii panicked. "Err… It's a big world! Yeah, so I'm sure that you'll find someone who's right for you!" He tried to sound enthusiastic.

'_Not working!'_ Ojii cried mentally. _'Honestly, they were such a perfect couple!'_ He thought back on the times he had seen them together. _'They were so happy as well… What happened?'_

Gin suddenly shot up to his feet, his chair making a loud grating noise against the floor that shocked all of them.

"I hafta go." Gin announced and he proceeded to collapse on the table, intoxicated.

Ojii sighed. "Yanagi-san, can you help me for a minute?"

* * *

Between the two of them, they managed to get Gin to the couch in the back room. Yanagi placed a cold compress on Gin's forehead as Ojii covered him with a blanket.

"First time?" Ojii asked. Yanagi nodded. "He doesn't drink often; I've only seen him drink once or twice, but not as much as now." Yanagi kept silent and walked towards the doorway.

Just as Ojii was about to follow Yanagi out, Gin grabbed his sleeve.

"She's dead… Rangiku's dead…"

"Who's dead?" Yanagi hovered at the door, looking at the now unconscious Gin, then at Ojii, who was frozen in shock.

"It can't be… It can't…" Ojii kept on repeating, saying it to himself.

'_But it makes perfect sense. It explains everything…'_ A voice at the back of his mind reasoned. _'And they are Shinigami after all…'_

Ojii snapped out of his daze to meet the gaze of a concerned Yanagi.

"Yanagi-san," Ojii's voice trembled. "I have to talk to you about something."

* * *

**Muwhahahahaha! I am SO evil. What started out as a nice and happy chapter turned into... yes, another Rangiku around moment *laughs evilly* **

**Whoop! It's Bleach appreciation week for me (I just felt like having it; and no, I'm not celebrating the Bleach that you use in laundry)**

**Hmm... Why do I like Bleach? (1) It's AWESOME! (2) I went gaga over it [I'm not as gaga over Bleach as I was in the past, but I'm still a little obsessed with it and other manga... huh, they exist?] (3) There's Gin and Rangiku in it! [YEAH! XD ] (4) There's all types for different preferences [As compared to certain manga that I will not mention for diplomatic reasons, Bleach has tons of eye candy *drools* But of course, Vampire Knight would win hands down, but then again, it is VAMPIRE Knight. So there. {Kyaaa! Ichijo Takuma! XDDDD } ]**

**Wait. Bleach appreciation, not...!**

**Note: The opinions expressed here are entirely the author's view and is not meant to discredit nor promote anything.**

**Hmm... So what do you think, should I torture Gin like never before, or be nicer to him and make him suffer not so much? ^_^ **


	34. Chapter 34

**Rawr! Had problems uploading Dx**

**I have a confession: I'm so sorry Bleach, but I officially like Vocaloid more D: Listening to them over and over again really makes the songs still in your mind. I absolutely adore the Kagamine twins, they're sooo cute! Special thanks to Kagamine Len's Mikigata No Chou (Butterfly on Your Right Shoulder), Hatsune Miku's World is Mine, the epic Paradise of Light and Shadow and of course, World's End Dancehall for being my work songs! ^_^ (Or typing songs. Err... Whatever.)**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Three**

"It is the story of this scar." Ojii fingered the angry red line that ran down from the right side of his face, curving around his eye, to run diagonally to his left cheek.

Yanagi watched in morbid fascination as her eyes followed his finger on its twisted journey. When she finally forced her eyes away from the scar, she asked him, "But aren't you very lucky that whatever made… this... missed your eye?"

Ojii smiled bitterly. "Oh no, this wasn't a mistake. He was just playing."

"He?"

"Yes, the man who gave me this." He grinned. "Don't look so shocked! Such things happen, and in any case in allowed me to meet _her_."

* * *

"I take it that you don't know who Matsumoto Rangiku is, do you?" Ojii passed Yanagi a cup of tea and took the seat opposite her.

"No, I don't think I've ever heard of her before…" Yanagi admitted. "At least, not until a few minutes ago. But Ichimaru-taichou seems to have an adverse effect to her name…"

Ojii sighed. "She was someone very important to Gin. And now, knowing that she's gone, I understand why Gin is acting the way he is now."

He sighed again and continued on with his story. "From the first moment I saw the two of them together, I sensed something going on between the two of them but I never really did see much evidence, maybe except for the first time…"

* * *

**Flashback**

"Crash!"

A spiky-haired man smashed the bowls on the ground. All around in the shop, similar acts were taking place, with the men virtually smashing anything that could be broken.

"Please, stop this!" A younger-looking Ojii, but still old nonetheless, stood in the middle of the shop, sans many wrinkles and his scar. He was wringing his hands as he stared in horror at the destruction of his beloved shop, frustrated at his inability to do anything.

"This shop is all I have left! I beg you, please ask them to stop!" Ojii crawled forward on his knees and grabbed Warabi's hand. "I'll pay you back double, I swear! I just don't have any money right now!"

Warabi, a giant brute of a man who got to the top with underhanded tactics, smirked. "Serves you right for not paying up the protection money on time. If I show you mercy, then the others will start to rebel, thinking that they too can pay up late."

"B-But…" Ojii stammered, at a loss of what else to say.

"You know," Warabi said thoughtfully. "You're kinda getting on my nerves…" He flashed Ojii a sinister smile as he pulled out a dagger. "I should teach you a lesson." Warabi dragged Ojii up by his hands, holding him at eye level. "Starting with your face!"

Ojii struggled within Warabi's grip but Warabi was too strong, hence he changed tactics, closing his eyes and tried to jerk his head away from the dagger. However, this caused the dagger to slash diagonally across his face, narrowly missing his eye.

Warabi laughed. "So you don't like a straight one? A twisted one also works for me!"

Ojii felt intense pain as the dagger moved over his face once more, in desperation he kicked his feet up, managing to hit Warabi in the gut.

"Why you!" Warabi howled in pain as he flung Ojii across the room, sending him crashing through the front door.

He felt pain blossoming in his back and forced himself to stand, trying his best to stumble away before Warabi caught up and dragged him back into the shop.

"Looks like you're not that old yet, Ojii-san!" Warabi said as he grabbed Ojii the front of his clothes. Holding Ojii at eye level, he glared at the old man. "You're going to pay for that."

Warabi then threw him on the ground. "Someone pass me a bottle."

One of Warabi's men obediently passed him a bottle which Warabi then smashed against the counter.

"You should be glad that I'm getting rid of you personally." Warabi pointed the jagged edges of the broken bottle at Ojii, who had run out of energy and was kneeling, waiting for his fate.

As the bottle started on its downwards descent, Ojii squeezed his eyes shut, seeing his life flash before his eyes.

He heard glass shattering and the clinking of the pieces as they landed on the ground.

'_Strange… Why don't I feel any pain? But…'_ Ojii opened his eyes and stared in astonishment.

A female dressed in a Shinigami's garb was kneeling in front of him. She seemed to sense his gaze because she turned around then, giving Ojii a smile.

"Ar you alright, Ojii-san?"

"Y-you're hurt!" Ojii was shocked. "Why…"

The Shinigami had apparently blocked Warabi's blow with her own head, and now rivulets of blood was running down from a nasty-looking gash on her forehead.

"It doesn't hurt that much," The Shinigami answered, but from the way she was stiffly holding her self Ojii could tell that the truth was opposite of what she had said. Continuing cheerfully, she added. "As for why, I forgot to bring my sword with me, so it's all my fault."

Ojii suddenly felt like bursting into tears, all the stress of the day crashing onto him. "I'm so sorry!"

The Shinigami just smiled and awkwardly patted his shoulder.

"The strong should protect the weak," She held a hand up to the left side of her face, trying to stop the bleeding. However, the blood merely welled up and dripped down her hand, staining the ground before her crimson.

"But there's so much blood!" Ojii protested. "You should go."

"My, my. How touching!" Warabi said sarcastically, recovering from the initial shock caused by the Shinigami's appearance.

"I thought Shinigami were supposed to be more impressive," Warabi continued as his men gathered around him and laughed at what he said. "But still, not a bad-looking one either." He eyed her voluptuous curves.

"Such a pretty hair colour." Warabi made to touch the Shinigami's blond hair, but she slapped his hand away.

"Feisty aren't we?" Warabi's voice hardened and a brief look of regret appeared. "Unfortunately, I'm not in the mood to play today, so I guess you'll just have to die."

'_I can't run; and he obviously can't run… Guess I'll just stick around and hope for the best.'_

Warabi raised his hand to stab the Shinigami, who was already weak from the loss of blood, knowing that dodging would take a herculean effort from the Shinigami; and if she dodged, Ojii would be hit instead.

"It's too bad; you would have made a nice whore."

"I'm sorry to have implicated you Shinigami-sama…" Ojii apologised, having nothing else to say.

"It's okay," replied the Shinigami tiredly.

As Warabi's dagger started on its downward descent, a pale hand shot out to grab Warabi's wrist.

"What's goin' on here?"

"Gin?" The Shinigami whispered with shock evident in her features.

Ojii studied the new arrival. He was a tall, pale man, a little on the skinny side, and strangely his eyes were squinted shut, making Ojii wonder if he was sensitive to the light.

"Hey Rangiku," Gin smiled gently at her. "Ya ain't lookin' so good…" His smile turned into a menacing grin as he looked at Warabi.

"He did this didn't he?" Gin exerted pressure on Warabi's wrist until a sickening crunch could be heard. Warabi screamed and his men shuffled around, unsure of what to do when their leader was being held hostage.

"Gin…" Rangiku tried to stand only to collapse due to the blood loss.

"Ojii-san," Gin said calmly, though a faint tremor in his voice betrayed the concern that he felt over her state. "Can yer get her somewhere safe?"

"What?" Ojii thought he had misheard.

"Hide somewhere. Take her with ya." Gin repeated and his eyes opened, revealing a flash of worried cerulean before shutting again as his gaze went back from Rangiku to Warabi.

Ojii nodded grimly and ignored the pain in his back, slinging Rangiku's arm over his shoulder and he carefully shifted his body to support her weight.

"Shinigami-sama, can you walk?" Ojii asked when he saw Rangiku's eyelids fluttering. Rangiku groaned as she held a hand up to her wound, the blood still flowing freely.

"Not Shinigami-sama." Rangiku rasped as she made her way to the back room with Ojii's help. "Rangiku. Just Rangiku."

"Alright, Rangiku-san then." Ojii said as they disappeared into the back room, with Rangiku slipping in and out of unconsciousness.

"Close the door." Gin ordered. Ojii felt a sudden chill and as soon as the door closed behind the two of them, he heard screaming.

* * *

Gin smiled when the door closed. "The fun begins now… Though it probably won't be fun fer yer guys…" He released Warabi. "I'm feeling rather kind today; I'll allow all of ya ta attack me together. It's less boring that way, what do ya say?" Then his eyes opened, chilling all who saw them. "But it won't change the outcome."

"Why you son of a-" Warabi cursed as he nursed his broken hand. "Get him!" He shouted at his men. "What are you waiting for?"

His lackeys stood still, unsure of what to do. They did not want to risk getting killed by Gin. After all, if Warabi died, they could always look for a new boss to work for, there was no use risking your life.

Warabi growled in displeasure. "He's just one Shinigami!"

He sighed when he saw his men's inactivity. "Look, whoever kills or even wounds him gets ten bags of gold!" Their eyes lit up. _'Greedy pigs, all of them!'_

"There's a wench in that room as well, whoever kills him gets her as well to do whatever you want to!"

As soon as the words left his mouth, Warabi found himself flying across the room and he slammed into the wall. Before he could even blink, Gin had a hand wrapped around his throat.

"Ya ought ta wash yer filthy mouth." Gin snarled. "I could break ya scrawny neck right now… But that's too easy fer ya."

In a flash, Gin was gone and Warabi slowly sank to his knees. Just as his knees were about to touch the floor, he was jerked up violently by the same pale hand that had been around his neck mere seconds ago.

Warabi coughed and clawed at the hand that was restricting his air. "W-What…"

"No one can help ya now." Gin released Warabi for a brief moment to allow Warabi to see his handiwork. The dead bodies of Warabi's men were strewn around; all of their faces wearing a look of surprise as though they had not seen their deaths coming.

Gin tightened his hold on Warabi, causing his eyes to bulge and Gin to laugh. "Yer look like a frog!" An amused expression appeared. "What shall I do with ya then, yer ugly frog?"

Warabi was shaking so badly by then that he was sure he would have collapsed on the ground had Gin not been holding onto him.

"P-Please! Let me off!" Warabi did the only thing he could think of: beg. "I'll stop! I'll do good things from now on! Don't kill me!"

To his surprise, Gin silently relinquished his hold and walked away, his back to the man. Warabi crashed onto the ground, his legs feeing like jelly, coughing harshly to suck precious air into his starving lungs.

"Th-Thank you…" Warabi choked out as he crawled away, making getting out of Gin's sight as his priority. _'Just my luck to have met someone like him today! Next time…'_ He rubbed his bruised throat.

All of a sudden, Gin laughed malevolently. "That's funny, I don't recall sayin' ya could go. What are ya thankin' me fer?"

Warabi felt chills run down his spine and he scrambled as fast as he could towards the door, ignoring the pain, praying all the while that Gin wouldn't turn around.

'_Just… a little more…'_ Warabi thought as his hand reached across the doorway. He could see the sunlight on the streets outside beckoning; feel the cool breeze of the wind blowing through the doorway on his face. _'A little-'_

A waraji appeared near his outstretched hand. Warabi watched everything in slow motion, seeing the waraji rise up to move over his hand and then descend to crush it.

He screamed in agony as Gin stated. "It was ya who hit her, wasn't it."

Gin seemed unsatisfied when he gave no answer.

"Why. Did. Ya. Do. It." Gin asked again, emphasizing each word with a stop on Warabi's hand, feeling bones shattering with each crushing step.

No answer.

Gin sighed. "Well, I suppose it can't be helped." He drew his sword. "It's probably hurts so much that ya can't speak, can ya? Poor lil' thing, I'll hafta put ya outta yer misery…"

* * *

"Ano, Shinigami-sama?" Ojii wandered out of the backroom after waiting for several minutes of silence to pass, as a precaution. He spotted said person near the door and he made his way across the room slowly. As Ojii neared the Shinigami, he stumbled as he caught sight of blood dripping off the blade of the Shinigami's sword.

"Shi-Shinigami…sama…" Ojii stuttered when he was near. Although the Shinigami was clamping down on his power, Ojii could feel the monstrous energy that lay within the Shinigami, and it terrified him.

The Shinigami turned to look at him, his open eyes filled with a savage bloodlust that chilled Ojii's blood as those eyes looked straight through him.

"Yes?" The Shinigami seemed to recall when he was and he closed his eyes, smiling at Ojii and only managing to creep Ojii out even more.

'_There's a demon… under that grinning mask…'_ Ojii thought uneasily. "Erm… The bleeding… It hasn't stopped yet…"

The Shinigami was gone in an instant, leaving Ojii stunned. He thought he saw the mask slip a little, when he had informed the Shinigami about the bleeding, the pure worry in his eyes, the look of vulnerability when the Shinigami thought of the worst, made Ojii feel compassion for the Shinigami.

'_No wonder he walks around like that,'_ Ojii thought. _'He doesn't want others to know how he feels…'_ Forgetting totally about his earlier fear of the Shinigami, Ojii hobbled towards the back room.

What he saw there totally changed his perspective on Shinigami.

Whenever Shinigami walked by in the streets of Rukongai, most of them had a look of superiority which made the inhabitants of Rukongai both hate and admire them. Yet it was the black cloth that separated them from the common, powerless people of Rukongai which ultimately made the people fear and avoid the Shinigami whenever possible.

However, it was agreed on that Shinigami were powerful and could be relied on in times of crisis. Shinigami were always calm and they always knew what to do. Shinigami did not run around in panic, screaming (Maybe except of a few).

Which was the exact opposite of what the silver-haired Shinigami was currently doing.

"Y-yer wound! It's still bleedin' a lot!" Gin exclaimed as he walked circles around the chaise Rangiku was resting on. "Why?"

Rangiku sighed as she threw away the cloth she was holding to her eye. "Pass me another, will you?"

Gin hyperventilated. "There's a lot of blood!" He waved his hands wildly at the blood-stained cloths that littered the ground. "Shouldn't ya be sleepin' or somethin'?"

"I was trying to, at least until you came in here screaming and killed any exhaustion I felt." Rangiku said dryly. "Besides, why don't you use kido to patch me up if you're so worried Ichimaru_-fukutaichou_."

"Ki-what?" Gin said and Rangiku glared at him. "Right, right."

He approached her hesitantly, as if unsure of what to expect. When he extended his hands over her face, his hands were shaking.

"Gin, if this is too hard for you, you don't have to do it." Rangiku knew what was going on even with her eyes closed. Gin hated to see her hurt, it had always unnerved him. "I can use a bandage, and then go to the Fourth to get it healed."

"No need fer that." Gin recovered his composure, forcing himself to focus on reciting the kido chant over and over in his mind.

"I was just worried that I might do somethin' wrong…" He smiled playfully. "Besides, we can't have ya walkin' around with an eye patch, it'll spoil yer beauty and all yer admirers will be devasted." His hands glowed briefly for a moment. "There, all done."

Gin smirked as he thought of a way to tease his friend. "Let's hope that it doesn't leave a scar, I'm not very good at healin' kido..."

"Some genius," Rangiku muttered, worriedly running her fingers over her face. "Hmm… But if there is a scar… It's counted as a battle scar, right?" Rangiku grinned. "A battle scar… Well, it would look cool!"

"On guys," Gin retorted, his mind flashing to the Soutaichou. "Not on girls like ya."

"Hey!" Rangiku punched his arm good-naturedly. "I object! That's a sexist comment!"

"Not." Gin shot back. "It's the truth! Ya don't see girls runnin' around tryin' ta get themselves slashed ta get a scar do ya?"

"I'm not talking to you." Rangiku sulked. "I'm tired. I'm going to sleep." She yawned and closed her eyes, sound asleep in seconds.

Gin watched her affectionately, a smile playing on his lips. _'Ya earned yer rest. Sleep tight, Rangiku.'_ He kissed her forehead.

"Ya don't mind putting us up for a while, do ya?" Gin asked Oji, who nodded mutely from his spot at the door. Gin stood and walked out with a lingering glance at the sleeping Rangiku.

"Come on, I'll help ya sort out yer place."

* * *

"So… Ichimaru-Taichou and this Matsumoto Rangiku … They were in a relationship?" Yanagi concluded.

"I guess so." Ojii said. "But neither of them ever said anything, not even when questioned …" Oji sighed."" She was in the Gotei Juu-San Tai too, you know. A fukutaichou, of the tenth division if I remember correctly …"

"Wow!" Yanagi's eyes were shining, impressed with what she had just learnt. "But I can see why they were so careful not to let others know. I mean, people will talk."

"But of course, there's also the possibility that I was just over-imagining things and that nothing was going on," Ojii was quick to point out the other possibility. "Don't go around wildly guessing things and spreading rumours."

"Of course not!" Yanagi said indignantly as she recalled Hisamoto. _'That creep! I swear those people were giving me weird looks when we were playing poker today … He must have said something to them …'_ Then Yanagi smiled. _'Though … I did make a killing! It was easy …'_ Her eyes narrowed. _'Too easy … As if they were afraid that I would complain to someone scary if I lost and that scary person would go after them …'_

Her thoughts flashed to Gin, the only scary person she knew... Yanagi laughed. _'Nah, that's not possible, I'm just too good for those amateurs!'_

"Why are ya laughin' at nothing?"

"Waaah!" Yanagi cried as Ojii kept silent, long used to Shinigami popping up from nowhere." Who-What-you-why-where-I-when-how…" She paused and took a breath.

Gin smirked. "Isn't that kinda long for a trademark catchphrase? Plus you don't exactly look yer best when sayin' it."

Yanagi flushed red." It's not a catchphrase!" She said hotly." It's a… it's a ... Err … training stamina! Yeah … So erm, when fighting hollows I can… err… shout out the kido incantation! Yup, that's it… while running! " Yanagi looked pleased with herself. She nodded knowingly and continued, "Hence, the need for stamina…"

Gin decided to play along. "Wow!" He said in the brightest tone he could muster. "That's a great idea!" He almost burst into laughter when he saw Yanagi beam at his praise, certain that he had bought her 'explanation'. "So tell me, how do ya aim at the hollow if yer runnin'away from it? If yer chargin' at it, I know, but when runnin' away?"

Yanagi frowned."That''s a good question …" She thought for a moment." You turn back and aim at it them!" She exclaimed brightly.

"While runnin'away?"

"While running away." Yanagi confirmed.

"Won't ya bang into somethin' if ya don't watch where yer going?" Gin pretended to look confused.

Yanagi frowned again, with Gin waiting expectantly for her answer.

"Oh, I don't know!" Yanagi exclaimed. "I… err… haven't come up with a training method for that yet! Yeah, that's it…"

Gin opened his mouth to speak but Yanagi, tired of answering questions, directed one at him.

"Aren't you supposed to be asleep?"

"Look out of the window, it's getting' dark." Gin pointed out the setting sun. "We were here since the afternoon! Yer guys must have been so engrossed in talkin' that ya lost track of time."

Ojii chose this moment to get away. "I'll go clean up! No, stay!" He waved at Gin and Yanagi, who had risen from their seats. "I can handle it. Besides, you're my customers."

The both of them obliged and as Ojii tottered away, he smiled to himself. _'Looks like that boy doesn't need me to worry about him… He seems to be letting go, bit by bit…'_ He recalled seeing Gin and Yanagi banter earlier. _'He doesn't open up to people easily, but there's something about that girl… He's in good hands…'_

* * *

"Aren't you supposed to have a splitting headache or something?" Yanagi asked curiously, watching Gin pour himself a cup of tea.

"Nope!" Gin declared cheerfully as he blew on the hot tea. "Why?"

"Well, I don't drink but I've seen lots of people who do and they always feel terrible when they wake up." Yanagi explained. "They drink, gamble, lose their money and wake up poorer and with a headache. But I gather that it's more of 'My head is killing me!' than 'I've lost all my money to Yanagi!' kind of headache."

Gin chuckled. "I had a friend who loved to drink. There was no one in the whole of Soul Society who could out-drink her, maybe save for Kyoraku-taichou. But so it's been a draw, with Ise-fukutaichou dragging Kyoraku-taichou off or it was Hitsugaya-taichou dragging her off."

"Hitsugaya-taichou?" The name sounded somewhat familiar to Yanagi, but she couldn't recall why.

"Yes, she was his-" The smile was wiped off Gin's face as he realised who he was talking about. Yanagi shot his a concerned look, but he merely gave her a pained smile and continued, "She was his fukutaichou…"

Both of them lapsed into silence, Gin staring blankly into his tea while Yanagi reflected on what she had just heard.

'_His friend is obviously Matsumoto Rangiku. No wonder…'_ Yanagi thought. _'He looked so happy earlier, when he was talking about her before he realised… and now…'_ Yanagi sneaked a peek at Gin. _'He's all depressed… but… he's still smiling?'_ Yanagi was freaked out. _'Hell! This is even more disturbing than that show I watched yesterday!'_

'_Alright, no way am I, Miyashita Yanagi, is going to let this continue! '_ Yanagi had a new mission. _'Gotta cheer him up, gotta cheer him up!'_

Looking at Gin with her best innocent expression, Yanagi embarked on her plan. "Ano… Ichimaru-taichou?" Gin dragged his eyes off his cup of tea to look at her.

"Yes?"

Yanagi held out her hand. "Two hundred thousand yen please."

* * *

'_Nothing makes one happier than getting money!'_ Yanagi thought with glee. _'And nothing sadder than parting with it… Anyway, that's what I think.'_ Yanagi frowned. _'Parting with money equates to losing my bets, which is… well… bad, I guess…'_ Yanagi smiled happily to herself. _'Ahh Yanagi, you sure are a smart one! To come up with such a brilliant tactic to cheer someone up and at such short notice!'_

Her smile then froze. _'Wait… I'm the one getting the money, and he's the one parting with it…'_

"Oh." That was all that Yanagi could manage.

* * *

'_What should I do?'_ Yanagi scolded herself._ 'Trust me to mess things up… I can't take back my words! Oh, I know! I'll distract him!'_

"Ichimaru-taichou?"

"Here, as promised." Gin set the money down before Yanagi. Out of instinct, Yanagi immediately swooped down and the money vanished into her robes.

"Sorry, force of habit." Yanagi looked embarrassed as she remembered herself. "Growing up in Rukongai, you learn to keep anything valuable out of sight if you value your life."

"I know," Gin patted her should in understanding. "I'm from Rukongai too."

"Really?" Yanagi was surprised. "But you seem… normal. You don't have any traits of those who grew up in Rukongai. For example, for me it's gambling and gossiping for Hisamoto."

"Hisamoto? Hitsugaya-taichou's fukutaichou?"

"I heard he grew up surrounded by his sisters, aunts, mother and grandmother." Yanagi confided conspiratorially.

"No wonder… I guess we could pity him," Gin remarked, then grinned. "A little. It's not very nice ta spread rumours." Yanagi grinned as well. "But those habits that ya mentioned, nobles have 'em too."

"I don't know…" Yanagi looked harassed and her eyes wandered to rest on his hair. "You're… different, somehow… You're special!" Yanagi beamed at Gin, who was taken aback by what she said.

* * *

**Flashback**

"Hey Gin?"

"What is it, Ran-chan?" The boy Gin turned to look at his new-found companion that he had saved just a few weeks ago. It seemed like a long time ago, with the way they knew each other so well in such a short time.

"You know how those kids from town always tease you about your hair?"

"Yeah…" Gin appeared calm on the outside while he actually wasn't. The very mention of those kids made his blood boil. Before Rangiku came they weren't as bad, but now their insults were as often as the dirt on the ground, and children could say some _very_ nasty things.

"They're jealous." Rangiku ruffled his silver hair. Gin snorted.

"It's true! Your hair is such a cool colour Gin!" Rangiku tried to convince him. After a few seconds of thought, she added "And I think they're also blind."

"Blind?" He let her play with his hair. Not that he would ever admit it, but he liked it when she played with his hair. It meant that she was nearby and he liked it even more when she was nearby.

"Have you ever thought of why your hair is this colour?" Rangiku ran her hands through his soft silver strands, enjoying the feel of them slipping through her fingers.

"Ta suit my name?" Gin joked.

"No silly!" Rangiku said, suddenly looking shy. "It's silver to show that you're special. That you're meant to do great things, so you should never forget it, Gin." Rangiku looked at him straight in the eye. "That you are special."

* * *

"I… I've heard that before…" Gin smiled sadly. "A long time ago…"

Yanagi looked at him for an explanation, but he was lost again in his memories.

* * *

"Do you know why I chose you to help me, Gin?" The bespectacled man said to the Third Seat.

"Nuh uh." The young boy shook his head as he answered his fukutaichou. "Ya needed the help?"

Aizen smiled. "You're such an amusing child. But no," He explained. "If I needed help, I could have chosen someone else. Anyone would do. But no, it has to be you, Gin."

As the boy shot him a confused look, Aizen chuckled. "I take it that you don't know why, do you?" The boy shook his head. "You're special, Gin. From the first moment I met you, I knew it. Besides," Aizen continued. "I can see much of myself in you. We're far more alike than you know."

"I hope not that much. I wouldn't like ta wear glasses." Gin commented as Aizen laughed. "Does this mean Tousen's special? He doesn't seem like much though, havin' ta mention 'justice' every now and then like he has a speech deficiency."

"But I think yer just involvin' him cuz he ain't affected by yer zanpakuto and nothin' else." Gin added in slyly on an afterthought.

"I rely on you more than I do him," Aizen patted his protégé's head as he gazed upon the boy with affection, dodging the boy's statement. _'I am looking forward to how you'll turn out Gin.'_

"Anyway," Aizen resumed walking with Gin following. "Don't you think that three is a nice number?"

* * *

"Special huh?" Gin said, more to himself. Out of nowhere, a hand came and delivered a finger flick to his forehead.

"Oww!" Gin pressed a hand to his forehead. "What was that fer?"

"You were spacing off." Yanagi demonstrated her deadly finger flick in front of Gin. "My father used to do that to me. He said that we get stupid if we let our minds wander off."

"Yer father really said that?" Gin said in disbelief. "No offence, but no wonder ya turned out all strange and-"

"Nope," Yanagi interrupted and she flashed a disarming smile. "I just make that up so that I could flick your forehead."

Gin smacked her head. "That's a terrible excuse."

"Heeey!" Yanagi protested. "You've got to give me credit for coming up with that though, doesn't it make sense? When you space out, your mind wonders and you get stupid!"

"Well, that does make sense… In a strange roundabout way…" Gin grudgingly admitted.

Yanagi beamed. "See! I always make sense!" She said proudly. "And your forehead is really fun to flick! Can I do it again?"

"No."

"Meanie." Yanagi muttered. "Oh well, it was kind of creepy to see you smiling and saying 'Oww' at the same time… They don't really match up…"

Gin laughed. "So shall we be headin' back now?" He asked Yanagi, who gave him a confused look. "It's getting' late and we hafta patrol the outskirts of Rukongai tomorrow mornin'. Best ta get back early and turn in early." He explained.

"What? We're going on patrol tomorrow?"

Gin grinned. "Yer probably was too busy gambling ta have heard the announcement ta the squad, weren't ya?"

One glance at Yanagi's sheepish face gave him the answer. Not that he needed it, anyway. Gin burst into laughter.

Yanagi joined in as well. _'Looks like I managed to cheer him up after all.'_

* * *

**In case anyone noticed, I did a Bleach anime and changed Gin's eye color from what it was originally stated as earlier xD**

**Waraji: The straw sandals that Shinigami wear**


	35. Chapter 35

**Yayyy! I feel kinda proud of myself for getting this up so soon ^_^ *pats myself on the back***

**Hmm... Recently I have been messing around and planning an April Fool's chapter XD**  
**Yes, yes, I know it's not April Fool's anymore (super far from it, in fact) but hey, it's still April ;D**  
**The problem will be if I can get it up in time for April DDD:**

* * *

**Chapter**** Thirty-Four**

**A Few Months Later**

Kira felt better these few days. Ichimaru-taichou was behaving normally, rather like what he did before the betrayal of Soul Society with Aizen and Tōsen. He did not lapse into his depressed mood as often as before, something which made Kira heave a sigh of relief. He really did not know how to deal with his taichou when he was in one of those moods.

However, on those rare occasions that Ichimaru-taichou _did_ slip into depression, a certain someone always appeared as though by magic to cheer him up.

Kira thoughts drifted to that certain someone. Miyashita Yanagi. She did not have much to brag about, save for her extraordinary ability to identify winning bets; the rumours went that she had never lost a single bet in her life.

'_That's… natural talent… I guess… if gambling can be called a talent.'_ Kira reflected, not one to criticize her. He knew perfectly well that everyone had their own vice, his being sake, and soldiers like them either drank or gambled to while away free time, as a form of relaxation.

"Kira!" A voice broke into his thoughts. Kira looked up from the line of the report that he had been reading over and over without absorbing its meaning due to his day-dreaming.

"Hisagi-san!" A smile spread across his normally gloomy face. He had not expected to see Hisagi, let alone anyone else today but just the paperwork. After all, it was one of those days where the office was suddenly flooded with paperwork like there was no tomorrow.

'_At least Ichimaru-taichou isn't here,'_ Kira thought in relief as he recalled a time where Gin had folded the paperwork in airplanes and thrown them everywhere. _'He helps… but he spends more than half the time playing around and distracting the others…'_

"A gift for you," Hisagi smiled as he set down a stack of paperwork. Kira groaned as he eyed the new arrival.

"Couldn't you have stayed back in your division?"

"Hey, hey," Hisagi said jokingly. "Is that any way to treat a friend?"

"Then maybe you shouldn't bring extra work here first, _friend_." Kira answered. "Anyway, why are you here in person? You could have just ordered someone to deliver it for you, Hisagi-_taichou_. The Third and Ninth aren't exactly close to each other."

"Ehh? After all the trouble I went through to get this bunch of papers on your desk?" Hisagi replied cheerfully. "I'm beginning to really doubt that you think of me as a friend."

"So am I." Kira said dryly. "And here I was, thinking of saving you the trouble of having to step out of your own office so that you can focus on your own lovely paperwork and you accuse me of not wanting to see you."

"I didn't say that, you did!" Hisagi pretended to sigh. "So, I take it that you're not interested in lunch then? Since you're so terribly busy with your work."

"Lunch," Kira repeated blankly. "What lunch?"

"Yes, lunch." Hisagi explained. "In case you haven't noticed, it's already afternoon, Kira-fukutaichou. What were you doing, day-dreaming?"

* * *

"Shiro-chan!" Tōshirō did not have to look up from his paperwork to know who it was.

"Please tell me that you have, somehow, turned over a new leaf and don't wish to wreck my office on a daily basis anymore." He said to Yachiru. "If not, then just don't knock over the completed and perfectly organised pile of paperwork."

The temperature of the room had dropped drastically when she appeared, but Yachiru, being Yachiru, ignored the warning. She continued bouncing around his office as usual, knocking over furniture and annoying Tōshirō even further as he kept his eyes peeled on the pink-haired Shinigami.

'_No! Not the paperwork!'_ Tōshirō watched on in pure horror as Yachiru's foot connected with the cup of tea next to the stack of completed paperwork.

The cup wobbled unsteadily, teal eyes watching its every wobble. The cup then seemed to lose its balance and leant over to one side, ready to topple over and spill its contents…

Tōshirō felt a throbbing headache coming on.

'_It's going to spill!'_ He knew that he could not reach the cup in time; he could already see the liquid threatening to spill out and ruin his hard work._ 'Arghh!'_

There was a bright flash of light followed by a cool blast of air, and the whole room frosted over completely.

'_The paperwork is saved.'_ Tōshirō was pleased when the air cleared. _'Although… Losing control of my powers momentarily was… Heck, who cares?'_

"Yay there's ice!" Tōshirō's attention was drawn back to Yachiru, who was unfazed by the sudden appearance of ice in the office. "Yippee! Shiro-chan, make more!" She laughed as she tugged at her foot that was frozen to the table. "This is fun!"

'_Oh no, she's going to be free soon!'_ Tōshirō panicked. _'Looks like I'm going to have to resort to this!'_ He opened his drawer and produced a gigantic lollipop. "Kusajishi."

"Hnn?" Yachiru's eyes widened when she caught sight of the lollipop, and she forgot all about being stuck to the table. Not that it mattered, for she soon broke free of the ice in her quest for the candy. "Lollipop!"

"Alright, but first tell me why you're here." Tōshirō waved the lollipop around, enjoying how Yachiru's eyes were following it. He decided to play with it for a while before giving it to the girl.

Tōshirō smirked. _'This works every time!'_

"Erm," Yachiru said distractedly as she watched the moving lollipop. "Gimme!" She tried to snatch at it, only to have Tōshirō move it out of her reach.

"You probably came here without a purpose, didn't you?" Tōshirō toyed around with her for a little while longer before he decided that it was enough. He stood up and walked out of his office, Yachiru trailing after him.

* * *

Once they were outside, Tōshirō turned to Yachiru. "You see this?" He indicated the lollipop. He aimed for somewhere near the Eleventh Division, added a kido spell for an extra boost, and threw it. "Go get it."

Yachiru instantly disappeared, her eyes trained on the lollipop.

'_Let's hope something distracts her from coming back…'_ Tōshirō thought in satisfaction.

"Shiro-chan!"

'_Crap,'_ Tōshirō mentally cursed. _'She caught me!'_

* * *

Hinamori Momo stared at Tōshirō, her hands on her hips. "I can't believe that you did that to Yachiru-chan!" She berated. "That was very mean of you, Shiro-chan!"

"It's not my fault!" Tōshirō protested, glad that they were in his office with no one else witnessing the scene. "That pink devil- uh, I mean, girl- was trashing my office. Again." He gestured at his ice-covered office, causing Momo to take a look around as well.

"Well…" Momo commented. "I did wonder why it was kind of cold when I stepped in here."

Tōshirō could only gape at her in shock.

* * *

Just as the lollipop was about to hit the ground, a pale hand snatched it up.

"Fallin' lollipops?" Gin said. "What the-"

A pink ball crashed onto him and he almost lost his balance.

"Yachiru-chan?"

"Gimme!" Yachiru struggled to reach her prize. "It's mine! Shiro-chan threw it and told me to go get it!"

"That's very mean of Shiro ta do that ta ya," Gin obliged her as his mind starting thinking up a suitable 'response' to Tōshirō's ruse.

"Hey Yachiru-chan," Gin asked as the young Shinigami who was currently chomping on the lollipop. "Wanna play a trick on Shiro-chan?"

Yachiru stared at Gin, never once ceasing in her demolition of the lollipop.

Gin stared back.

"Okay Smiley-chan!" Yachiru replied after she was done with the candy. She looked up at him. "You know, we used to do things like this before Glasses crushed his glasses and turned into Meanie…"

Despite her age, Yachiru could still remember the time when Aizen had revealed his true nature and understand what had happened. Her face fell. "You went away with Meanie but after you came back, you were different! You didn't want to play anymore…"

Gin patted her head and said sincerely, "Gomen, I won't do it anymore so don't be sad, okay?"

Yachiru beamed. "I'm glad that you're back Smiley-chan! It's been boring without you!"

Gin smiled back.

* * *

'_How am I going to defreeze the paperwork without getting it wet?'_ Tōshirō wondered, staring at the ice-covered papers. _'It's all Kusajishi's fault!'_

"Hitsugaya-taichou~!" Tōshirō felt his headache returning in full force. Without any further invitation, Gin strode into the office and beamed at the frowning taichou behind the desk.

"How's my favourite lil' taichou doin' today?" Gin asked as he toyed with the stationery on Tōshirō's desk, moving items at random to infuriate him on purpose.

"Out with it Ichimaru," Tōshirō forced himself to remain civil, which was proving to be difficult when Gin had progressed to alternating between stroking his hair and petting his head.

"Yachiru-chan and I are goin' ta play a trick on ya!" Gin announced grandly. "Isn't that positively excitin'?"

Tōshirō's jaw dropped open as he froze in his seat. Gin then blinked, leaving him looking at the brush that had, a few seconds ago, previously occupied Tōshirō's hand and was now on the floor.

"Ne Shiro-chan, where did you go?"

Tōshirō reappeared. "The outside of the office looks fine." He said warily. "Just what did you and Kusajishi do?"

"Ehh, I didn't say that we're goin' ta play a trick on ya now!"

Tōshirō facepalmed. _'I hate my life.'_

"I came here ta help ya, I know that ya froze the paperwork Shiro-chan!" Gin beamed. "But if ya just keep the papers frozen till they reach their respective places, it'll be the problem of the person that the paperwork arrives at!" Gin petted his head. "I'm so smart, aren't I? Not ta mention nice ta tell ya that!"

'_Trust him to come up with something like that,'_ Tōshirō groaned. "Yeah well, if you don't have anything else to say, you should leave."

"Oh my, that's so harsh! I'm so devastated Shiro-chan…"

Tōshirō shooed Gin out of the office. "Kusajishi gave me a headache, you're making it worse, and I'm not exactly in the mood to deal with visitors right now."

Gin gave him a look.

Tōshirō sighed.

"Don't look so sad, I even chased Momo away."

Gin abruptly grabbed Tōshirō and hugged him.

'_What?'_ Tōshirō pulled himself away. "Are you okay Ichimaru?" He examined at the older man in concern. "You can, um, _talk_ to me if there's anything on your mind… we are… friends, after all…"

'_No hugging!'_ Tōshirō screamed in his mind, but he kept his mouth shut.

Noting Tōshirō's pained expression at admitting such a thing, Gin almost felt bad for what he had done, knowing that the other taichou did not express his feelings easily.

'_Well, the key word is almost.'_ Gin suddenly grinned. "I gotta go now Shiro, see ya!"

Pausing at the door, he offered Tōshirō a genuine smile. "If ya count yerself as my friend, then call me Gin."

"Hey wait!" Tōshirō shouted after Gin, offering him a smile. "Thanks… Gin."

Gin smiled back and waved.

* * *

"So you did it Smiley?" Yachiru asked. "I sent Hina-chan to Shiro's office like what you told me to!"

"I did. Though… I kinda regret doin' it…" Gin's smile was upside down. Yachiru saw it and her smile turned upside down as well.

"Okay, regret time is over!" Gin beamed a few seconds later. "Now all we hafta do is wait fer the screamin' ta start!"

'_He did call me his friend…'_ Gin mused. _'A few seconds of regret is… appropriate, I guess…'_

"There'll be screamin'?"

"Yup, Shiro will be takin' his clothes off so…" Gin laughed evilly. "I wonder who'll scream, Shiro or Momo? Or neither since they probably already have… hehehe…"

"Have done what?" Yachiru asked curiously.

"No fer ya ta know now, Yachiru-chan!" Gin patted her head. _'Not ta mention Kenpachi would probably kill me…'_

"Okay!" Yachiru beamed, and then frowned. "But we're rather far away from Shiro's office, how do we hear anything?"

"You'll see." Gin grinned. "This distance between us is just in case he decides to chase us."

Yachiru nodded seriously. "I wonder how long it'll take for the itching powder to work?"

* * *

'_Write. Sign. Stamp.'_ These three words occupied Tōshirō's mind as he focused on the paperwork, wanting to get them over with.

His hand froze in mid-stroke.

'_My head itches. Okay, ignore that.'_

He forced himself to go on.

'_Okay, scratching is fine,'_ Tōshirō gave in and scratched his head. _'Ahh, that's better-wait, now my leg! Scratch that, my whole body itches!'_ He jumped up and began removing his clothes. _'There must be some sort of bug in my-'_

The door slid open.

"Shiro-chan? I heard from Yachi-kyaaa!" Momo screamed and covered her blushing face with her hands. "W-Why are y-you st-stripping in y-your office!"

"M-Momo!" Tōshirō exclaimed as he hurriedly put his clothes back on. "Wh-What are you doing here!" He scratched his arm furiously. "It's… just that… I itch all over!"

Momo watched as Tōshirō tried to reach a spot on his back, with him growling in frustration when he couldn't reach it.

"Here," She scratched it for him. "Better?" Tōshirō grunted. "Yachiru-chan told me that you needed help and insisted on me coming here." She took his hand and led him to a chair.

"Yachiru?" Tōshirō repeated. "Go a little higher… Thanks." He tried to get his mind working again. "Well, Ichi-I mean, Gin, he told me that he and Yachiru were going to prank me."

"Then he must be getting better," Momo commented. "To be able to resume playing pranks on people…"

"I guess so…" Tōshirō relaxed, then jumped up raving like a madman. "This! This is the prank they were talking about!"

"What? I mean, all you did was show me… uhh… stuff, and that's that." Momo said soothingly. "No harm was done, maybe except you itching, so relax Shiro-chan."

Tōshirō stalked towards his office door and violently wrenched it open, sending all the eavesdropping Shinigami scuttling away.

"ICHIMARUUUUU!"

* * *

"Yay! I can hear Shiro shouting!" Yachiru cheered.

Gin laughed. "Music ta my ears."

* * *

"So where are we going for lunch?" Kira asked warily. "I hope it's not Ōmaeda's!"

"Of course not!" Hisagi flushed. "It's been a long time since I last went to Ōmaeda's!" Hisagi's eyes darted around nervously. "And shhh! Don't say it so loud!"

"Hisagi goes to Ōmaeda's for lunch!" Kira said as loud as he could, a part of him unsure what he had done that. _'Looks like Ichimaru-taichou's influence is finally rubbing off me…'_

Kira deftly dodged all of Hisagi's attempts to silence him, which was namely Hisagi trying to cover Kira's mouth and with Kira pushing him away. Luckily for Hisagi though, there was no one in sight to have heard his secret.

"My, my. Look at what we have here!" A clear voice rang out, accompanied by loud sniggering.

"It's not beautiful to grope each other in public." Yumichika admonished, flicking his hair. Behind stood Ikkaku and a few other Shinigami who had progressed from sniggering to full-blown laughter.

"Ayasegawa-san!" Kira exclaimed and Hisagi stopped trying to cover Kira's mouth.

"Grope each other in public?"

Yumichika shrugged at Hisagi's comment. "I don't care if you do it indoors, heck, I don't even care if you do it outdoors! Just don't do it in front of me," He posed dramatically with a hand over his eyes. "It's too harsh on my beautiful eyes!"

"You're cheating on Ichimaru with Hisagi eh Kira?" Ikkaku stopped laughing long enough to speak. "That's very brave of you, because I would hate to imagine how Ichimaru would react when he finds out!"

Yumichika gave the two of them his best scandalised look whiloe trying not to laugh as well. "How positively scandalous! Come on, we're leaving," With a toss of his head, Yumichika left, flanked by Ikkaku and company.

"K-Kira?" Hisagi was coughing and spluttering. "Y-You're with Ichimaru? I-" Hisagi looked uncomfortable. "Don't get me wrong, but maybe we shouldn't stand so close to each other. I really don't want to get on Ichimaru's bad side…"

"I-I'm not!" Kira protested. "I'm not 'with' Ichimaru-taichou! Really! You have to believe me, Hisagi-san!" Kira said earnestly. "I'm really not!"

"Is my opinion of you that important?" Hisagi's eyes narrowed. "Unless… You lost interest in Ichimaru and like me now instead?"

Kira felt like banging his head on the wall. "I give up…" He muttered. "Honestly, I thought that the rumours would have died off by now… It's been so many months!"

To Kira's surprise, Hisagi laughed and reached out a hand to tousle his hair.

"Got you!" Hisagi said. "My acting is really good, isn't it?" He praised himself. "It's another one of my many talents."

"You tricked me!" Kira said in mock outrage. "And messed up my hair!"

"Chill! You can always tidy your hair again." Hisagi held his hands out in a gesture of peace. "Why are you so particular about your hair anyway?"

"My hair makes me look depressed, whereas Ichimaru-taichou is always smiling." Kira said loftily. "I provided a contrast and balance to all that smiling."

Hisagi was taken aback. "W-What?"

"That was a joke." Kira winked.

Hisagi tripped over his feet.

"I thought the definition of a joke was that it has to be funny, or at least contain some sort of punch line that is remotely humorous."

Kira didn't bat an eyelid.

"I told you that I'm supposed to look depressed, didn't I?"

"So? What's the connection?"

Kira gave Hisagi an 'are-you-stupid' look and stated matter-of-factly. "Depressed people can't make funny jokes."

"Then don't try, damn it!"

* * *

**I went to school the other day. It was so, school. (So depressing!) Noooooooo! I don't wanna go to school! ;_;**

**And I have to decide what extra language do I want to learn: French, German or Japanese. And I have to learn how to read and write! Ahhh! DDD:**


	36. Chapter 36

**Hi, this is not crazyfreakazoid but rather a friend. I regret to inform you that all of crazyfreakazoid's stories are discontinued; because crazyfreakazoid passed away in a car accident several months ago.**

**This chapter was found alongside several other chapters that were incomplete; only this chapter was completed and I published it without changing anything, so please bear with any mistakes that you find.**

**Rest in peace, crazyfreakazoid.**

* * *

"Um, H-Hitsugaya-taichō?"

Tōshirō looked up from his paperwork to see a familiar-yet-unfamiliar Shinigami standing before him.

"Yes?"

"I-err…let m-myself in…" She stole a glance at him before hurriedly looking back at the floor. "But for a good reason, of course! Sorry about that."

Normally, Tōshirō would have snapped at her to spit out what she had to say, but he could see that she was really nervous.

"So what's your reason?" He prompted her gently, remembering to smile at her.

The shinigami muttered some gibberish.

Tōshirō frowned as he tried to make out her words.

"What was that?" He smiled to himself secretly. 'Nerves, lucky I was never like-"

His jaw dropped.

"What did you say?"

"Hina-Hinamori-fukutaichou is in tr-trouble…" Came the stuttered reply.

"What?" Tōshirō exclaimed, shooting up from his seat. He knew that Hinamori had been sent to Rukongai to deal with a Hollow situation, he had seen her off personally, but never did he imagine that she would get into trouble.

"I'm never letting her go out again!" Tōshirō growled as he grabbed Hyōrinmaru and burst out of the office.

"The Twelfth reported that she's in Western Rukongai!" The Shinigami shouted after him.

"Wow, that's very good Yanagi! Ya even sent him in the opposite direction!" Gin commented as he appeared from nowhere, clapping his hands. "Bravo!"

Yanagi scowled. "Don't ever make me do that again! I thought he would see through my lies immediately!"

"Yer such a good liar," Gin laughed. "Good thing ya remembered ta mention Hinamori-chan, or else…"

Yanagi panicked. "Omigosh! What if he finds out and comes after meeeeee…"

"Don't worry, yer too easy ta forget," Gin teased. "Plus he'll probably be in Western Rukongai before he starts sensin' fer her reiatsu."

Yanagi moaned, covering her face with her hands. "I don't wanna be a popsicle!"

"Come on," Gin took hold of her hand and led her outside. "We'll be done before he gets back and no one will be able to guess that it's us!"

"Gin-chan! I got it!" Yachiru bounced up to the two of them, waving a scroll.

"Morning, Kusajishi-fukutaichō," Yanagi greeted as Gin took the scroll from Yachiru to study its contents with a somewhat serious look on his face.

Yachiru smiled at Yanagi blankly.

Yanagi sighed. She had heard stories about the pink-haired fukutaichō's 'memory'.

"Never mind, you probably don't remember me."

"I do!" Yachiru insisted.

"No you don't!"

"Yes I do!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Shhh!" Gin stepped in. "Gettin' caught ain't fun!"

"So…What are we doing again?" Yanagi asked. All she knew was that Gin had dragged her out of the office and asked her to 'get Hitsugaya-taichō away from his office' and Seireitei in general.

"Well…"Gin started, laughing. "It-"

"It's gonna be Shiro-chan's birthday real soon, so we're gonna give him a present!" Yachiru cut in. "And since you helped, we'll put your name on the gift as well!"

"And the gift is…?" Yanagi asked warily. _'Whatever kind of gift that requires Hitsugaya-taich_ō_ to be out…Can't be good…Especially with these two…'_

She looked at the two in question.

"Hey, why are you guys suddenly so far away?"

Gin grinned. "Come see! It's our present ta Shiro-chan~! He'll 'love' it!"

Yanagi walked across the courtyard and looked at the scroll.

"Th-this…is?"

"The Wakame Ambassador! I borrowed it from Bya-kun's room! Yachiru announced proudly. "I made sure not to be seen!"

'Okay, by that she probably means she stole it…' Yanagi facepalmed. 'Great, now Kuchiki-taichō **AND **Hitsugaya-taichō are going to come after me…'

Without warning, Gin unsheathed Shinsō and aimed it at one of the pine trees that decorated the courtyard.

"Alright, I'm gonna use this tree!"

Yanagi felt a sinking feeling in her stomach.

"Please tell me that you aren't going to turn that," She pointed to the innocent-looking pine tree.

"Into that!" She pointed at the Wakame Ambassador on the scroll agitatedly.

"Why, how did ya know?" Gin smiled brightly. "Yer growin' smarter, Yanagi!" He patted her head. "See, bein' a Shinigami ain't so bad!"

Yanagi stared at him in horror.

"The world is screwed when I'm smarter than you!" She pointed an accusing finger at him. _'Wait…Did I just insult myself? ...Never mind…'_

"I'm leaving!"

"Aww, the fun's just startin'! 'Sides, I need someone ta help me see if I'm cuttin' it right."

Yanagi pointed at Yachiru, who was chasing a butterfly.

"Aww, come on!" Gin whined. "Yer chicken?"

"Yes." Yanagi replied swiftly.

Gin stared at her.

"What?" Yanagi exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air in exasperation. "I don't fancy being a popsicle nor being minced meat!"

Gin sighed. "Well, at least see how the first cut goes."

Yanagi shrugged, seeing no harm in doing that. "Okay."

"Ikorose, Shinsō!"

"That's wrong!" Yanagi grabbed the scroll from Gin. "The head is curved! With, uhh…curved ridges! Now try it again!"

"Fine, fine." Gin muttered, secretly pleased that he had roped her in. "Iko-"

"Is it just me, or does it seem pink in here?" Yanagi interrupted.

"Pink?" Gin felt a murderous aura behind him. _'Oh crap.'_

The two of them turned around to see a fuming mad Kuchiki Byakuya. (Yachiru was still chasing that butterfly.)

Pink petals danced in the air, covering the surroundings.

'_Everywhere I turn, they're there!'_ Yanagi sweat-dropped; recalling stories of Byakuya's pretty but deadly bankai.

"How dare you…do this…" Byakuya intoned. "Bankai. Senbonzakura Kageyoshi." The pink petals converged and fell on them like a deadly pink wave, blinding them with all that glowing pink.

'_Oh crap!'_ Both Yanagi and Gin thought.

* * *

When the petals cleared, the two of them immediately inspected themselves for any missing appendages.

"Look!" Yachiru forgot about her butterfly. "Bya-kun's good!"

They looked at the tree, which was in a perfect image of the Wakame Ambassador, complete with eyes, nose, eyebrows and mouth.

"How dare you do this…" Byakuya repeated, diverting their attention back to him.

"Without me?"

All of them stared at Byakuya as if he had just thrown away his kenseikan and scarf, and started prancing about in front of them like a schoolgirl while singing cheesy songs from the Human World.

Byakuya had a faint hint of a smile on his face as he said, "The shape can be rather tricky, far too difficult for a zanpakutou such as yours."

Gin noted the pink petals around him and wisely decided to keep silent.

"It takes practice." Byakuya continued and suddenly dumped some branches and cloth on the ground.

"Here, I took the liberty of providing the cloth for the headband and the branches for the arms."

He shunpo-ed away.

"What the?" Yanagi said, looking to Gin for an explanation. "Did I just see what I just saw?"

Gin continued to stare into the distance.

"What I want ta know, is where he managed ta keep those."

* * *

"What. On. Earth." Tōshirō stared at his tree, now known as Ambassador Seaweed, in shock.

Drawing closer, he saw a piece of paper around the trunk of the tree saying "Gorgeous Artwork courtesy of Kuchiki Byakuya, Sixth Division Captain, Twenty-Eighth Head of the Noble house of Kuchiki, blah blah blah."

Scrutinising the 'tree' carefully, Tōshirō recognised the trimming of the tree into its transformation as the Wakame Ambassador as Senbonzakura's strokes.

* * *

Somewhere in Seireitei, Byakuya frowned over a report of the joint Hollow Hunting Expedition by the Sixth and Thirteenth Divisions.

'It sounds dangerous…' His hand went over to the teacup at his side and he took a sip, pondering over the report.

He almost spit the tea out.

Yet, when one was the Head of the noble house of Kuchiki, one most certainly did not spit.

Hence, he swallowed down the cold tea and it was the teacup's turn to be frowned at by him.

'_Strange…I could have sworn that it was a __steaming __cup of tea a few seconds ago…'_

After frowning at it for a long while, Byakuya shrugged and gave up.

'_It must be the tea…Honestly; bad tea is just about as common as a haori these days…'_

"Renji."

"Hai, taichou?" Byakuya's red-headed lieutenant instantly answered.

"Brew me a fresh cup of tea." Byakuya ordered. "And use the secret stash."

Renji stared at Byakuya.

Byakuya stared back.

Renji wordlessly conceded, leaving the room hastily.

Far off, Byakuya heard the ominous sound of thunder.

'_The weather is erratic today.'_ He observed, a sudden chill running down his spine as he looked at the darkening clouds.

'_I need more carp.'_ Byakuya dismissed his earlier thoughts as nothing, turning his attention towards the disappearing fish in his pond.

'_It's getting cold…I wonder how the Ambassador Seaweed tree will hold up under bad weather…'_

* * *

Tōshirō's eyes twitched as he watched various Shinigami pose with the tree for photographs.

One of the braver Shinigami dared get his attention by shoving something into his hands.

"Hey Hitsugaya-taichō, could you take a picture for us?"

"KUCHIKIIIII!"

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter of Once More;**

**Check out the story by poohxebony "Never Alone for Christmas", a continuation of sorts for Once More that she wrote in honor of crazyfreakazoid.  
**

**Merry Christmas  
**


End file.
